Between Friends
by A. L. Carrington
Summary: This story is about the makings of a friendship that takes a group of people on a journey of growth, understanding, and love. What do you do when the person you care for the most, seems to have eyes for someone else. Someone, who doesn't see them the way they deserve to be seen? What do you do? How do you handle it? Take this journey with these characters, you won't be sorry.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello Fanfiction readers, let me first say I am overwhelmed and humbled by the number of positive inboxes I've gotten about my impending return to fanfiction land. Thank you all for your kind words of encouragement and continued support. It's much appreciated for sure.**_

_**Although this story is newly published; the concept has been on my laptop for about 2 years. I know I have 3 active stories that need to be updated. But, sometimes concepts will pop into my head, and I have to give them attention before I can focus on anything else. So those story updates are in the works too, I promise.**_

_**That said, I look forward to your feedback on this story. I'm sure you will let me know if you're vying for me to finish it or not. You all never let me down when it comes to giving feedback, and I really appreciate your frankness as well as your willingness to share what you're thinking. This fandom community is phenomenal, and I am truly blessed to be a part of it. Here's to happy reading peeps!**_

_**Disclaimer, "These characters are property of Shondaland productions. I don't own them or their likeness."**_

Abby happily and hungrily pulls into the parking lot of her condo community. The car smells amazing due to the bag of takeout sitting in the passenger seat beside her. After parking, and preparing to exit the car. She looks down at her phone and realizes she still hasn't gotten a response from her roommate about her order.

Instantly, she groans and sighs out of frustration, knowing the reason she hasn't gotten a reply yet. Is because she's still on the phone with her fiancé Eddie. And it's undoubtedly yet another argument about his most recent scandalous behavior. What her friend sees in him; she will never understand. No amount of money and status, is worth dealing with that level of blatant disrespect and drama. Nonetheless, it's not her battle to fight. All she can do is be the understanding friend. Despite it being a role that's getting old fast.

Her thoughts are broken by her desire to put an end to her hunger pains, she makes her way to the door, and the moment she enters; she sees a pair of familiar male shoes on the shoe rack, and she hears arguing voices through the door of her roommates bedroom.

She sighs as she rolls her eyes, knowing the sight confirms what she already knew. This is one of those times where she is so glad her room is a full floor away from both of her roommate's.

After unloading the bag of her meal, and putting what she chose for Olivia in the microwave. She discards the carryout bag in the trash, and she scurries off to become one with her cheat meal, in the peace and serenity of her bedroom downstairs.

She was reluctant to switch rooms with Olivia at first. Thinking having her bedroom in the basement wouldn't be as convenient. However since making the switch, and redecorating both the common area living space, and the bedroom itself; she's more than satisfied with her new space. Especially since she doesn't have to lug her laundry downstairs to wash, and it's actually like an entire apartment down here when she wants to be alone or entertain her company privately. If her couch could talk, she thinks with a grin.

After changing into some leggings and a t shirt. She has a seat on the couch and turns on the television in the living area, in preparation for tearing into her meal.

With a wide grin spreading across her face, she pulls the container out of the bag, her mouth is already watering. The moment she takes a bite, she sinks into the indulgence of her meal. From the first completed chew, she groans as she says, "Damn. That's better than sex!" Grinning, she does the happy dance with every bite; she's waited all week for this moment. And, she's definitely enjoying it to it's fullest.

While she continues to work her way into a possible food coma. And thinks about her day, while enjoying the latest episode of snapped. Just upstairs, the drama from her roommate's bedroom, spills out into the living room.

Olivia's bedroom door opens and she leads the way to the exiting door, with her fiancé Eddie in tow. He's pleading along the way as he says, "Liv, come on. Don't walk away from me. I'm not done talking to you."

Frustrated with him beyond belief. She turns to face him as she replies, "No. You come on Eddie. I'm done with this. And, like I told you last week when I found out about your latest conquest; I'm done with you too!" He approaches her with one last shot, pleading to her sensibilities. As he humbly responds, "Baby, I'm sorry..". I.."

Tired of hearing the same old song; fed up with his lies, and empty apologies. She steps back from him and puts her hand up, as she smartly replies, "That's the one thing you and I can agree on. You are definitely sorry!"

Her retort annoys him. She can see his anger refueling as a result. But his response is something she doesn't expect. As he angrily asks, "Are you trying to make me lose my temper?"

Before responding; she thinks of his struggle with anger management. And, how much better he's gotten recently as a result of going to therapy. By no means does she want him to regress. But, at the same time. She isn't willing to walk on egg shells around him. Especially when his behavior is the reason for their unrest.

Completely over it at this point, and ready to turn the page. Her thoughts are interrupted by him now standing much closer to her, repeating his question that sparked her internal inquiry. Confidently, she looks up into his eyes, and despite seeing he's fit to be tied.

She answers, "What you're not going to do is use your struggle with your temperament to get me to give in to your bullshit. This argument is about you and your behavior. Not me! So own it!" Her response throws him for a loop. She has never spoken to him like this before. It truly stuns him; she then sees his once anger filled glare soften, as her words settle in.

He is searching for a reply. But by the time he finds the words. She's standing with the door open. He looks at her and she forcefully says, "You need to go. And don't show up here again without my permission!" Obviously dejected, he walks pass her, and when he reaches the door step. He realizes he is shoe less. When he turns to ask for them, and say goodbye. He suddenly finds himself dodging flying shoes, as the door closes abruptly.

Despite the door being closed in his face. As he is standing outside with his shoes in his hands. He wants to say something. But he realizes nothing he says will help matters in this moment.

As he sits on the stoop putting on his shoes. He is in thought about her reaction to him. For the first time instant forgiveness wasn't granted, leaving him utterly baffled. He's never had to work very hard to get back into her good graces.

So why is she being so resistant now? Feeling somewhat surprised, at the current state of affairs between them. Despite the flowers and cards he's sent her in the interim. He walks to his car unsure of what to do next to fix this situation. But, he knows he has to get it done before his parents find out. With his future on the line, they can't be over. At least not yet.

After locking the door; Olivia rests against it for a moment, trying to gain her bearings and clear her head. She can't believe he tried to bully her into forgiving him. Like who does that? Asshole, she thinks.

Her vibrating phone interrupts her thoughts. When she sees it's a text from Eddie. She contemplates not reading it. But curiosity gets the best of her. She clicks on the message, and it says, "We're not done. I love you too much to let you go this easily."

She groans as she says to herself. "Unbelievable. What a jackass!" Regardless of feeling more aggravated than ever due to his antics. She doesn't respond to him. Instead, she pushes him and his bullshit out of her head. Suddenly, after taking a deep breath she realizes the hint of a delicious, distinctive aroma in the air.


	2. Chapter 2

Happily, she recalls her bestie was picking up food on the way home. Upon checking her phone she realizes she didn't respond to her last text about her order. But, based on the delicious aroma dominating her focus right now, there's got to be food there somewhere.

Quickly, she heads into the kitchen, making her way to the microwave. When she opens it; she sees her favorite, a sausage hoagie with sauce and a side of fries. With absolute glee she grins; thankful her friend got her something.

She grabs her food and smiles as she touches the container; it's still warm. After pouring herself a glass of Pepsi, she places her food on the coffee table, and makes a trip to the bathroom, before sitting down to enjoy her food.

About a half hour later content post meal; Abby makes her way to the upper level to discard her trash. When she reaches the top of the stairs, she hears the television and sees Olivia, mid chew. They smile at one another, and as Abby enters the kitchen she sarcastically says, "You're welcome heifer." Olivia grins as she swallows her last bite and responds, "Thanks Abs. You're a life saver. I'm sorry I didn't reply to your text. I was a bit busy"

Abby tosses her container in the trash and as she enters the living room. She sees her eating peacefully, finishing her meal. Olivia looks up; feeling eyes on her. Their eyes meet, and Olivia can tell something is brewing.

So she willingly opens Pandora's Box, as she finishes off her fries while asking, "What's on your mind Abs?" Since she is being welcomed to share her thoughts. She bluntly inquires, "What did he do this time?" As she swallows the last of her fries, closing the container, and taking a swig of soda. She wipes her mouth as she replies, "I don't want to talk about it in detail. Just know that I am dealing with it."

Irritated, she impatiently responds, "That's bullshit Liv. Why'd you ask what was on my mind if you weren't going to entertain me?" She hears her, and understands her point. But, she says, "I'm sorry Abs. I don't mean to be difficult. I just don't want to deal with him or anything regarding him right now."

Initially, she wants to rebuff her statement. But, then she realizes she's not wearing her ring. Despite her initial response; she says, "You took off your ring." She looks down at her hand, and then back at her friend as she replies, "Yeah. I did."

She then sees her demeanor shift from resigned to frustrated. And, she gets it. She doesn't know the details of what happened. But, she hasn't seen her without her ring since they got engaged last spring.

Instead of continuing to push her. She decides to let her friend off the hook, as she says, "When you're ready Liv. I'm here for you." She smiles at her in return as she replies, "I know Abs. Thanks. I'll tell you at some point. Just not right now." She nods as she replies, "Okay. Did you want to.."

Her sentence is interrupted by the sound of the door opening; they both look over and see their other roommate Melissa come in." Both yell, "Hey Mellie." She yells in return, "Hey ladies! Wait, I know I don't smell Mama Della's. There'd better be a plate for me somewhere." Abby and Olivia share a look and then Abby responds, "We had Mama Della's as our cheat meal this week. But you weren't supposed to be here. You and Fitz are going to dinner and the Laker game, right?"

She sighs as she has a seat in the chair across from Olivia and Abby, who are now sitting on the couch together, as she replies, "I wouldn't call it a date. It's just Fitz. Those courtside seats aren't going to fill themselves."

Olivia shakes her head at how purposely oblivious she is to his affections; and is rather annoyed with her taking advantage of him being a season ticket holder too. In protest to her tone, she replies, "Friends Mellie. He's been interested in you since you two were in grade school. I think it's safe to say it's a bit more than friendship at this point. Hell both of your parents' damn near had your marriage arranged."

Abby agreeably chimes in, as she says, "She's right Mel. Besides, I don't know anybody who eats paste for a friend." The ladies all chuckle thinking about the story of how Melissa got Fitz to eat paste when they were in kindergarten.

The laughter dies down and Melissa looks at her watch and says, "I guess I better get ready. He said tipoff is at 8." Abby replies, "Then you'd better get your hustle on lady. It's almost 6."

She gets up nonchalantly, as she teasingly says, "I guess. But, don't think I've forgotten about you two going to Mama Della's without me. Payback is coming."

Olivia counters as she replies, "This from someone who went to Diablo's a week ago and didn't bring either of us anything. Knowing we were both home." Abby's eyes widen as she responds, "That's right. I forgot about that."

Quickly Melissa scrambles out of the room as she yells, "I gotta get dressed." Both Abby and Olivia smack their lips as they laugh at her exit. And Olivia says, "I wish she'd stop playing with him." Abby nods as she replies, "I get where you're coming from. But he has just as much responsibility to see what's going on, as she does to do the right thing by not accepting his invitations."

Her response gives her cause to pause. Olivia now has to consider her point, it's a valid one. While she may not agree with Mellie's treatment of Fitz; he has to take some responsibility for allowing himself to be mistreated. Seeing her in thought, Abby asks, "You okay?" She shakes from her thoughts as she says, "Yeah, I'm fine. Are we going to catch up on Lucifer or what?" She smiles at her as she replies, "Sure thing!"

A half our later Olivia and Abby are engrossed in Lucifer on Netflix, but are interrupted by the doorbell. When Olivia pulls up the camera feed from her tablet, she sees a familiar face and she gets up, as she says, "Go tell Mellie Fitz is here, while I let him in."

Abby agrees to her request, as she opens the door and Fitz steps inside greeting her as she lets him in. As he passes by her, he smiles as he says, "What's up Liv?" She smiles in return as she teasingly replies, "Nothing much. What's up with that jersey?"

He nods, knowing she'd have a comment he replies, "Oh. That's right, you've got a problem with King James?" She rolls her eyes playfully as she responds, "You mean King lame, right? Because Kobe will always be the King in these Cali streets."

He respects her comeback, but says, "It's not blasphemous to the previous generation to celebrate the new; you know that right? I mean they're both Lakers you know." She understands his point, but says, "It's not the praise of the new that bothers me. As much as it's those who forget what the players of old contributed to the game. No way is LeBron better than Kobe. He has more rings, better ball handle, and he's the closest we've seen to MJ, the all-time great. He even has a better nick name. How can you pick King James over Black Mamba?"


	3. Chapter 3

He adores her passion for the game, and agrees she has a sound argument. He could talk to her all day about sports and never get tired. But as they have a seat in the living room, he replies, "I agree with you, Kobe is the man. I respect his game, much like I respect MJs, but that doesn't mean I can't appreciate Magic or King James. Again, especially since other than Jordan, they all play or played for the Lakers."

She has to admit he too is making a great point she can't dispute. So she relents as she says, "Okay. Okay. You got me there. Laker nation rules." They share a smile and a laugh in agreement, ending their sports debate and beginning to chat about work.

He transitions by asking, "Hey, are you going to be clerking for Rowan this term?" She nods as she replies, "Yeah, I start tomorrow. I heard you're clerking for Madison now, right?"

He nods as he says, "Yes." She smiles as she replies, "Congrats. That's a dream appointment; it's awesome to get a federal selection so early in the rotation." He nods as he responds, "Thanks, I appreciate that. I just have to make sure I don't screw it up."

They share a chuckle as she encouragingly replies, "I'm sure you'll be fine. You're more than capable of handling the pace. And, it doesn't hurt that you happen to be a member of his political party, as well as attend his alma mater." He responds, "Good point. I appreciate the encouragement."

She caringly says, "No problem. Oh, and by the way; he's a Clippers fan." He exclaims, "Really?" She laughs as she replies, "Yeah he is. So, do yourself a favor and don't wear any Laker gear to work. Even on dress down Fridays." He agreeably replies, "Dually noted. Thanks for the tip." She smiles as she says, "Sure thing. That's what friends are for."

He nods in agreement as he says, "True. Rowan isn't too bad. Just make sure you're on time, he's a stickler for punctuality. Never forget his tea, and he has an affinity for apple and cherry pastries. If you have at least his tea on his desk when he arrives every morning. It will save you a good ass chewing every now and again." She smiles as she replies, "Thanks, good to know." He smiles at her as he says, "My pleasure. You wash my back, and I'll wash yours."

After his response he winks at her, allowing his words to hang in the air, as a shift occurs in the moment. But it's not an uncomfortable change, it's one of intrigue; as they share a gaze in silence, with her slightly biting her bottom lip. Suddenly, Abby and Mellie join them, interrupting their moment.

Predictably, Mellie comes out rushing Fitz, telling him he's going to make them late. He's somewhat preoccupied initially, before snapping back into the moment. It's obvious he was in thought before the interruption. But, he manages to get out of his head, as they both say goodbye to Abby and Olivia, and he and Mellie leave in a flurry.

Once they're gone Abby notices an alteration in her friend's demeanor. But she doesn't say anything because she can't put her finger on what seems different. Instead, she puts it in her pocket for later. She restarts Lucifer and they continue to watch the final season of their favorite show. With a lineup of others they need to catch up on too. It's set to be a good time between her and her roadie. It's been a while since they've had a moment like this to chill and reconnect.

Four hours, some popcorn, and two green salads later. They're deciding to continue Mind Hunter or save it till next weekend. Suddenly, Mellie comes through the door, surprising both of them.

She speaks as she comes in, and asks "What are you two up to?" Abby replies, "Just finishing Mind Hunter." Olivia asks, "How was the date? You're back rather early."

She plops down in the chair opposite them as she responds, "It was cool. We went to Pink's first, and the food was really good. Our waiter Nick, was great! He was very attentive and fine as hell! I even got his number." Both Olivia and Abby share a look, while listening to her.

For clarification Olivia asks, "So you got the phone number of the waiter who tended to you and Fitz on your date?" Melissa nods as she responds, "Yeah. Girl he was too sexy to walk by." Olivia puts her hand on her head as she replies, "Oh my God. You can't make this up." While Abby gasps, "Oh damn. You're for real."

Melissa sees the looks on their faces and takes exception to their judgment, as she asks, "What's wrong with you two? I'm single and I can date whoever I want. I don't deserve to be judged for living my life."

Abby smartly quips, "Mel stop it. Only people who do dumb shit, worthy of being judged think that way. Be better. Not ignorant." Olivia can't hold in her laugh at Abby's comment. As she says, "Preach girl. Preach."

Melissa gets more aggravated by their comments, and both of them laughing. Angrily she says, "Screw both of you. I didn't do anything wrong. Fitz and I are just friends, period. Just like I'm friends with you two knuckle heads as well as Harrison and Andrew. The only people making a big deal about this, is you two lames. Besides, I got his number while Fitz was in the restroom. So it's not like he saw us exchanging numbers."

Olivia replies, "I don't know what's worse. The fact you did that, or that you said it out loud as if it makes it better." Mellie rolls her eyes as she says, "Whatever. I've had enough of this badgering. I'm going to bed. I have a long day at work tomorrow and I need my rest."

Olivia again can't resist as she responds, "Is that code for, you're going to go call Nick now?" Flustered beyond belief, she rolls her eyes as she walks off saying, "Eat a dick!"

Her storming off has both Olivia and Abby cracking up as they shake their heads. When the laughter dies down Abby says, "She's crazy." And Olivia follows with, "Nah, she's Batshit crazy! There's a difference. She knows that was wrong. That's why she got his number behind Fitz's back. Who is she fooling?" Abby chuckles as she replies, "Herself. And only herself. But you and I both know she's blind to seeing her own missteps. So this is par for the course with her.

Olivia nods in agreement as she replies, "Well, I sure hope he didn't see her get the waiter's number." Abby shrugs her shoulders as she says, "If he did and he still took her to the game. That would be his fault Liv. She's literally showing him who she is, and it's his responsibility to see it and accept it." Olivia agrees but feels bad because she sees him as such a cool guy. And thinks he deserves much better. What he sees in her has her completely baffled.

Abby sees her friend pause and asks, "Hey, what's got you in thought?" Her mind shifts as she replies, "I just don't like seeing good people mistreated that's all. Also, we are all friends. So if she screws him over, it's going to kill the dynamic of the group. How fun will game night be without Harrison, Drew, and Fitz?"

Abby jokingly replies, "Game night would be just fine without Harrison." Olivia laughs at her as she replies, "Girl, let it go. It's not his fault you kissed him under the mistletoe last Christmas in front of everybody." Abby groans as she shakes her body, and says, "EEEWWWW Please don't remind me. That's just one more reason my drink of choice from now on is wine only."

Olivia chuckles as she replies, "I really need you to stop acting like alcohol had anything to do with that." Abby replies, "Girl bye. Now you're going all off topic and into some foolishness. I'm going to bed. Are you staying up?" Olivia looks at the time again, as she replies, "Nah. I guess I'm turning in too, party pooper." Abby responds, "Whatever, you killed it with that Harrison nonsense. Good night." Olivia, still laughing at her gathers her things and heads to her room, as she says, "Night."

By the time Olivia makes it to bed, post shower, its 11:30. As she attempts to settle in. Her mind begins to wander. She can't stop thinking about the Mellie and Fitz situation. Her admission was mind-blowing, and she can't believe she doesn't see the harm in her behavior.


	4. Chapter 4

She can't help but think, should she tell him?

Doesn't he deserve to know? She then thinks doing such a thing would be an act of betrayal to Mellie. After all, she's known both of them for the same amount of time.

She met both of them in high school. But he was the first person she met on her first day. She was walking down the hall, looking for AP English, and he showed her the way. He was wearing a Magic Johnson jersey, so they bonded immediately over basketball. He was impressed with her sports knowledge right away. She smiles as she thinks about their first conversation. They argued about the top 5 Laker players the entire way to class. Hence them both now being on track to being attorney's. They've had tons of long study sessions together over the years, with opportunities to get to know one another well. She truly values his friendship. And doesn't want to see him hurt.

She and Mellie met in the bathroom one day between classes. She went to the bathroom, on her way to science class. And, she heard someone in a stall say, "Oh no. I forgot my purse. Damn it! What now?"

Understanding that predicament and guessing her reason for distress. Olivia leaned down in the stall beside her and passed her a tampon, saying. "Here you go." Mellie eventually accepted the offer, but not without first asking a bevy of questions. Olivia chuckles as she recalls how crazy that situation seemed to be.

But, since that day she and Mellie were friendly. And, when Olivia realized she was friends with Fitz. It caused them to all become friendlier, including Harrison and Andrew. Who were basketball and football teammates of Fitz's. It wasn't long before they found themselves doing everything together as a group. It was always fun and always a good time to be had.

The time it takes for her mind to run down memory lane, consumes her. Before she knows it. She looks at the clock and it's after midnight. But she still has her phone in her hand.

She notices she has a bevy of missed messages and calls she didn't notice previously. After looking closer. She realizes they're from Eddie. She forgot she turned off the ringer while she and Abby were Netflix and chilling. And never turned the ringer back on.

Seeing the list of voicemails and text messages he's left overwhelms her. What doesn't he understand about leaving her alone, and giving her space? She thinks. Annoyed, she decides not to listen to the voicemails, and based on some of the text messages she reads, she knows she's not missing anything important from him. No apology will do. She's simply tired of it. If he can't be faithful now. How can she expect him to be faithful after their married? She takes a breath, and decides to block his number. Something about taking that step gives her a measure of peace.

Upon blocking his number. She notices a message come in. She checks it, and it's Fitz. She blinks twice to make sure her eyes are not deceiving her. And, once she does a double take. She sees it's him.

She's not sure why, but she's nervous to click the message. What could he possibly want this time of night? She thinks. She then considers, maybe it's more tips on how not to get fired from her appointment to clerk for Judge Rowan. But, only one way to be sure.

She clicks the message, and she sees. "Hey, You up?" She replies, "Yup. What's up?" He responds, "Wanna chill like old times?" Wow, she thinks. They haven't chilled together alone in quite some time. Despite knowing she has work tomorrow and it's late. Her fingers make the decision her head knows she shouldn't. And, by the time common sense prevails. She reads her reply. "Yes." And his response, "I'm on my way."

_**What happens next? Find out in the next installment of Between Friends. Thank you for reading my Fan Fiction Tale. So, tell me. What do you think so far peeps? Was Mellie wrong for getting Nick's number? Should someone tell Fitz what Mellie did? And, what do you think about Fitz coming over to see Olivia late at night? Let's see what happens in the next installment. When those questions and more are answered. As always, thanks for your support. I can't wait to read your comments. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello again fan fiction readers! Hope this installment finds you all well. I'm glad to see the warm reception of this story. And I can't wait to continue this journey. Let's check back in to see what happens next, between friends._**

**_Disclaimer: These characters belong to Shondaland productions. I don't own these characters._**

**_Happy Reading!_**

After changing her sheets and making her bed; she takes another quick look around to be sure it's decent for her guest. As she straightens up her bathroom; she considers the reason for his visit. Is it really just to chill and talk? If so, what about? Her thoughts pause as her phone buzzes.

After clicking the text icon she sees, "I'm outside." She sends a reply, "Okay. One sec." She takes a few deep breaths and gives herself a once over in the mirror. She's sporting a pair of black sheer leggings and a fitted T shirt, with no bra or panties on. She's vying for sexy comfort verses fashion at, 1 am. And, whatever happens, happens.

When she opens the front door she sees him standing on the stoop; he steps inside and he greets her, "Hi." She smiles as she replies, "Hi." As he passes her he touches her right hip and drags his hand across her stomach. Which peaks her interest. But, she doesn't say anything. She locks the door and arms the alarm, while he waits by her door.

When she walks by him he follows her into her room. Because there's a mirror hanging opposite the door. She sees him checking her out as she walks in front of him, which makes her smile.

After he closes the door behind him; she turns on the lamp between the bed and the cushioned window seat. Which gives them intimate, yet adequate lighting. However, she doesn't realize her face is betraying her.

He comments on her facial expression, "What's the smirk about?" She owns up to it, "I saw you checking me out." He grins and doesn't deny it. as he walks toward her, saying. "That was your plan with that outfit, right?" She takes a step forward as she replies, "Maybe, maybe not. But it was either this, or my birthday suit. So I took a gamble. For the record, which one would you prefer?"

The heat in the room rises instantly for certain between them. He cracks a smile and so does she, as he runs his hand over his mouth and down his chin, as he playfully and intriguingly responds, "Damn, your flirt game is strong tonight." She grins as she says, "I know it's been a minute. But I have my moments. Care to have a seat? " Still reacting to the potency of her comments, he responds, "No doubt."

As he takes her up on her offer as he sits down on the window seat, and she sits catty corner to him. He removes his shoes as he sits back and turns toward her too, as he says, "Man, this is super comfortable. I get why you swapped rooms with Abby."

She grins as she replies, "Yeah, I'm grateful she finally gave in. I love it. I reinforced the padding, its super thick, almost like a mattress. I've fallen asleep a few times here relaxing."

Nodding, he replies, "I can see that. It's a nice chill spot for sure. Hey, thanks for letting me come over." She smiles as she replies, "Well, you were just here a few hours ago. So, is it really any different now?"

He sees her point, but seriously he says, "Well, actually it is. Because this time I'm here to see you. I miss you. And, I didn't realize how long it had been since we hung out together, until we talked earlier."

Realizing he's being sincere; she moves a little closer to him, giving him all of her attention as she replies, "Awe, I miss you too. But surely our chatter about basketball isn't why you wanted to come over, is it?"

He replies, "No. Nothing like that. I saw something while I was here though; I didn't want to mention in front of Mel or Abby." Curious, she inquires, "What did you see?"

He knows there's really no other way to say it, but to spit it out. Regardless of how uncomfortable the topic may be. So, he asks, "Where's your ring?" She knows her face changed after his question. Because her whole body shifted too, along with her thoughts. She didn't see that coming.

He notices her body language change, and he understands he is putting her on the spot to a degree. But, he wants it to be noted he is doing it with love, not to be cruel or judgmental.

Hoping to reinforce the idea of him being genuinely concerned. He follows with, "I don't mean to pry. But, since you got engaged; I've never seen you without it. Even when you two were at odds. So I have to ask. Is everything okay between you two?"

She isn't looking at him anymore. She is looking down at her hands. He feels for her; but again. He isn't letting her wiggle out of the conversation.

Instead of allowing her looking away and being silent, to halt his questions. He places his hand on hers, while they rest in her lap. He cups them, as he softly requests, "Look at me Livy." His voice sounds so sweet, and loving. She responds immediately, looking up at him.

He sees the conflict and frustration in her eyes. Reading her face, without her opening her mouth. Conversely, she can tell he sees her struggle. Reading her like an open book. Just like he's always been able to do. Whenever she was at her worst or best.

Unable to hold it in any longer, despite her unwillingness to share the details with Abby when she asked earlier. She just starts talking. She sighs as she says, "I'm not sure what I am right now other than done. I'm just not sure if I'm completely done and over his bullshit. Or if it's that I'm more so done with being complicit with his bullshit. If that makes any sense."

He nods understanding her point. And he asks, "What happened?" She again takes a deep breath, and replies, "I found out he was banging his R.A. Jasmine." He isn't surprised, but clarifies, "Wasn't she your T.A. for Econ?" She nods, "Yeah. The one and the same. Which is why I was so shocked. She's super nice. We even went clubbing together once." He can feel the tension in her body building, and it pains him to see her weather this emotional storm.

As she reconciles the weight of what she's been enduring, to be with her fiancé. She pauses, gathering her bearings. She wants to speak clearly and concisely, not just out of emotion. Meanwhile, he still has her hand in his, with a tighter and even more supportive grip. She feels the sincerity in his touch, and appreciates it.

In response she interlocks her fingers with his. Instantly she calms down, and once she is ready to finish her thought. She looks into his eyes as she explains, "After I confronted him about it. And he denied it, and again gave another empty apology, after he realized he was caught. I just sat there. I sat there for i don't know how long; But eventually I realized I wasn't angry about him cheating. I was actually more upset and disappointed in her for fucking him, than I was surprised he fucked her! Can you believe that? I mean, what kind of crack head logic is that?"


	6. Chapter 6

Unwilling to allow her to be so hard on herself; he interjects, "Liv, you're not being fair to yourself. There are a myriad of emotions a person goes through when they're facing infidelity. Even blaming outside parties."

"I get that Fitz. I really do. But my point is it wasn't about Eddie or Jasmine or anybody else. It was about me and my behavior. I'd become complicit in his infidelity. Because I stayed with him, knowing he was never going to stop, and forgiving him when he got caught, despite knowing better. That's when I realized I needed to let him go, and choose myself. Because being with him is no longer worth it. If I am going to lose track of my moral compass. I can't and won't be that person. I deserve better."

He allows her words to settle on both of them, and then replies, "I'm so sorry you're going through this Liv. But, I'm also very proud of you." She appreciates his kindness, but inquires, "Why?"

"Because you decided to walk away, instead of staying the course with him. It's much easier to stay, than to leave. Especially when it involves the type of lifestyle you'd be afforded as his wife."

She understands his point, and says, "Well, thanks. I am just glad to be turning the page." He agrees with her as he asks, "So how's he taking it. I'm assuming not well." She sighs as she says, "That's an understatement. I've already blocked his number from my phone and removed him from the visitation list at the gate."

He replies, "Damn, I can't say that's subtle." She shrugs her shoulders as she responds, "I know. But, when dealing with him. I can't be subtle. Or he will take advantage."  
"I'm sure you know best how to deal with him. Have you given back the ring yet?" She sighs as she replies, "No. Not yet. If he doesn't show up at the courthouse in the next few days, I will fed ex it to him."

"Wow, so you're completely done with him, huh? No more conversations or meetings or anything?" She confidently responds, "Nope. When it comes to Edison Davis, I've got nothing else to give."

Seeking a chance to lighten the mood, he replies, "Remind me to never get on your bad side woman. Your cut off game is vicious." She laughs as she replies, "For the record, I don't see you getting on my bad side. At least not to his level." He smiles as he says, "I would have to concur with you on that one. I want to always be a party to your happiness. So you can always count on me to be here for you, no matter what."

She feels a sense of comfort in his tone, and says, "Thanks. I appreciate that. You're always a sense of calm for me. But, enough about me. What's going on with you?"

He feels a change in the air. He knew his turn was coming. So he fesses up as he says, "Ironically, I too had an epiphany of sorts a little earlier today." She readjusts her position, and despite her movement. His hand is now on her leg, as they sit somewhat facing one another. And, she asks, "What did you discover?"

"I've discovered that I have spent way too much time giving energy to relationships that don't matter as much as the ones that do. You know, investing in people who don't invest in me. And, for the sake of my sanity, that's got to change."

She's blown away by his response as she says, "Wowsers, that's deep. Did something happen to bring you to this conclusion?" Momentarily, their interaction from earlier today pops into his head. While it wasn't the be all end all for his change of heart. It certainly encouraged what he was already thinking. Not looking to give it too much weight in his decision, he keeps it to himself as he says, "Yes and no. I just decided to start seeing things with certain people for what they are, and not for what I want them to be."

In her head, she's doing backflips. Because, she is almost certain his response is relating to his situation with Mellie. But, he's not giving direct info. So, she simply says, "Good for you. I'm proud of you for standing up for yourself, and protecting your heart. But, where does that leave you with the person, or people this new attitude affects?"

Feeling like he owes her a specific answer, and not wanting to speak in generalities anymore. He says, "You know I've never really talked to you about my continued failed pursuit of Mellie, right?"

She almost falls over when she hears his question. She's definitely screaming in her head, but replies, "Right, and I understand talking to me about it can be awkward due to all of us being friends." He nods as he says, "True. And I don't want to put you in the middle of anything. But, with you being so open with me. It would be disingenuous for me to keep my emotional turmoil under wraps. So, you'll hear it from me first. I'm pulling back where she's concerned."

Intrigued by his response, and wondering if their brief moment earlier played a part in his decision, she asks, "When did you decide to pull back as you said?"

He sighs as he replies, "Today, after I dropped her off after the game. I can't explain it. But I felt like it was time to let go. No disrespect, but I just felt annoyed and just kind of over it, if that makes sense." She nods as she responds, "It makes perfect sense. When someone is fed up. They want to turn the page and begin to make moves that signify it, both emotionally and physically."

He nods in agreement as she says, "Yes. That's how I felt. Like I just needed to turn the page. And when I went to shoot hoops with the fellas. We got to talking, and by the end of it. It was clear that stepping back from her was best thing to do."

Wanting to get an idea of how he's feeling, she asks, "So how does that make you feel? Are you angry?" He pauses and then says, "No. I'm not mad at her, more like a bit irritated with myself. Because in the end, I can't be upset with her for being who she is. She's always been consistent with her behavior toward me. I honestly see now that it was me that saw things differently between us, not her. So this is more about me, than her. Kind of like your situation was more about you, than Eddie."

She nods as she says, "Damn, until you made that connection. I never thought about the similarities of our situations. We both were entertaining relationships with people who wanted something very different from what we wanted." He agrees as he continues, "Exactly. Which is why, just like you're not upset with Eddie. I'm not upset with her. I'm just done."

Curiously, she asks, "What about your dad? He's always talked about you two marrying and even making it to the Whitehouse." He shakes his head, and to her surprise, he replies, "I wanted to be with Mellie, that part is true. Until recently, it was a thought of mine since we were young. But, when I think about it. I never really wanted to be a politician, let alone president. That was his bag, not mine. I just showed interest in politics because I wanted to spend time with him. He was always gone and busy so much when I was growing up. I wanted to see what was dominating his attention over me and mom."

Understanding how badly his statement is going to play with his dad. She says, "Fitz, I don't know that your father is going to accept your position, at least not without pushing back hard. You know he holds the purse strings." He sighs as he responds, "Yeah. I know. But, because I am already eligible for my trust. He can't disinherit me, so I really don't care what he says or does."  
"Wow, you've really thought this through, huh?" He replies, "Yup. I keep telling you I'm more than a pretty face." They chuckle at his comment, as she responds, "Am I ever going to live down that remark?" He quickly replies, "Nope." She shakes her head as she says, "Well, I am proud of you for standing up for yourself with your dad. That takes allot of courage." He replies, "Thanks. I feel like if I don't do or say something now. I never will."


	7. Chapter 7

She understands his point, and says, I get it. Oh, and for the record, you've proven to be much more than a pretty face." He winks at her as he replies, "Good to know you've noticed." They share a smile, as the mood softens again between them.

The warmth between them is so comfortable and natural, it's like nothing else they've ever felt before. They both recall now why they have always been so close. They find comfort in one another, and have a true connection that they just don't share with other people.

Loving the moment they're in. But, also curious about how he plans to deal with Mellie. She says, "I have a question for you." He comically replies, "I may have an answer." She smiles as she asks, "Are you going to talk to Mellie about your decision to back off?"

He shakes his head as he replies, "No. I don't see the purpose. Hell, I've been friend zoned for 20 years; I'm just the one who's finally accepting it. So, why would I have to talk to her to confirm it?"

Despite understanding his point, she defends him by saying, "Fitz, don't be so hard on yourself. There's nothing wrong with going after what you want relentlessly." He appreciates her support, but replies, "You're sweet Liv. But there's being relentless and then there's being willfully blind. And I was definitely the latter." Unwilling to let him continue to talk down about himself, she interjects, "Stop it. I'm serious. I am not going to let you talk about yourself that way."

He enjoys her protective demeanor, and he teases, "Awe, you like me." She cracks a smile, and replies, "Maybe a little." They're now holding hands again, and she says, "All joking aside, Instead of focusing on time lost chasing Mellie. Focus on figuring out that you don't have to chase any woman. Because if she's the right one. She will be honored by receiving your attention."

He smiles at her as he responds, "Well said. I guess anyone worth having shouldn't have to be convinced to be with you." She nods in agreement as she says, "Exactly. So, stop making it seem like there was something wrong with your pursuit. It wasn't the pursuit that was the issue. It was the person you were pursuing."

He can't resist being the goofball that only he can be, who is always looking to make her laugh. In a silly voice, he replies, "So what you're saying is, I'm a catch?" They both laugh at his silliness, as she says, "You are a cornball." He nods in agreement, as they continue to laugh and smile.

The air between them feels lighter after their discussion; he says to her, "Coming here is better than going to therapy." She chuckles and he does too, as she replies, "It's definitely cheaper." He agrees as he says, "That's for sure."

The pause in conversation is interrupted by the sound of rain hitting the window. She pulls back the blinds, and says, "I didn't know it was supposed to rain." He replies, "To be fair, you're supposed to be sleep. It's 2:00 am." She giggles as she says, "Whatever." She then yawns, and he prepares to stand, as he says, "I'd better go; so you can get some sleep."

She hears him, but grabs his hand again as she says, "I don't want you to go though." He smiles as he replies, "I don't want to go either Liv. But, we both have to work tomorrow, and as nosey as your roommates are. I'm honestly shocked they haven't busted in here yet." She smiles as she says, "That's because they don't know you're here." He nods as she replies. "Touché."

As he again prepares to leave; there's a loud crack, as the sounds of lightning and thunder rip through the night, causing her to jump. He grabs her, preventing her from falling off the window seat. He seriously asks, "Woe, are you okay?" She feels silly, but she's thankful he prevented her fall. She says, "Yeah. I'm okay. Thanks."

After helping her to her feet, he strokes the side of her face lovingly, as he says, "You're welcome. I didn't realize you still don't like thunder storms." She smiles as she replies, "You remembered that?" He tilts his head as she responds, "Of course Liv. I remember allot of things about you. Your favorite color is blue, your favorite ice cream is strawberry. And your favorite shake is salted caramel. Should I go on?"

She laughs as she says, "No. You shouldn't. Thanks for caring enough to remember." He takes her hand as she says, "Always. I'll always care about you Liv." His adoring response again, makes her blush. She isn't sure what's coming over her, but her feelings for him are rising beyond friendship in this moment. And she's not sure what to do."

She pauses in thought, and let's go of his hand, as he sits back down to put on his shoes. When she comes out of her head, he has one shoe on, and is putting on the other. Deciding to make a move. She asks, "Are you really trying to leave in this weather?" He grins as he says, "Liv its just rain." She pulls back the blinds and says, "No. It's a dammed downpour Fitz. I don't think it's safe for you to drive in this." Just then, another lightning strike occurs, followed by thunder. She doesn't jump, but looks at him as she says, "Just rain, huh?"

Finding her perspective cute, and curious to see where this could go; he sits back and in a rather sexy voice asks, "So what are you saying?" Feeling like he too is feeling her, like she's feeling him. But, maybe he's waiting for her to initiate. She takes the plunge as she takes the shoe out of his hand, and straddles him, as she replies, "I'm saying, You should stay till the rain stops, or until you wake up." Liking what he's hearing; he readjusts his position, to make both of them more comfortable, as she hovers above his lap.

Placing his hands are on her waist, as they're face to face. And he sensually replies, "Is that what you want?" Lustfully she licks her lips as she responds, "That's not all I want; but in order for me to get what I want. You have to stay."

With her now sitting squarely on his lap, their sexes atop one another, and them enjoying the closeness, as well as her involuntary grind on his bulge. He asks, "And what is it you want me to do?" As she places her arms around his neck, she pecks his lips, one by one, as she says, "Make, love, to, me."

With the last kiss deepening more by the second, their tongues dual for dominance, and their grinding pace picks up dramatically. Their arousals are skyrocketing as the sex simulation intensifies. Groans and moans are escaping between kisses, as the fires of their passions rage with no signs of slowing down. Their arousals are both rising faster than a flash flood.


	8. Chapter 8

He's never wanted anyone as badly as he wants her in this moment. He's never been this turned on by kissing and grinding. There's something different about this experience.

After several minutes of dry humping and kissing; being the gentleman that he is, he opts to oblige her initial request. Quickly and carefully, he scoops her up, causing her to gasp when she feels her legs lose contact with the cushion. She then covers her mouth, for fear she may wake her roommates. But, it makes them both laugh, as he lays her down, kicks off his shoe, and starts to undress, as he says, "You're going to get us caught." She grins as she removes her shirt first, and then her leggings as she replies, "Sorry, I got exci..."

She stops midsentence, as she sees him standing beside her bed. With his hoodie first removed, revealing his bare, hairy, well developed pecks and abs, and then his grey sweat pants hitting the floor, exposing his well hung member, already standing at full attention.

Her brain goes into overdrive, as first she thinks, damn, it wasn't my imagination. Good Lord, those sweat pants didn't lie. Then she thinks, "Okay, don't freak out. Don't embarrass yourself here. She's trying to hold it together, remaining calm and cool.

But as her eyes roll over him from head to toe, she sits up to get an even closer look. As her eyes zoom in on his appendage, her mouth waters, her clit pulses, and her love tunnel takes on more water than the titanic.

Before her brain can stop her, she excitedly says, "God damn, lucky me!" He grins at her as he reaches in his hoodie pocket, pulling out a roll of condoms, and breaking off one, as he replies, and "So I take it you approve?" Knowing she's said what she said, and she can't take it back. So she leans into the moment as she responds, "That's an understatement. Hurry up so I can show you how much."

Bubbling with sexual stimulation, and approaching overload; she watches him carefully, as he opens the package, and slips on the condom slowly, and carefully, giving her a show she is thoroughly enjoying. He sees and adores the engagement in her eyes, as she licks her lips as if she's ready to lick the red off of his lollipop, and he feels his erection get stronger.

And because she's the gift that keeps on giving, she's giving him a show in return. While he suits up for her; she lays in wait, with her legs gaped open as she begins to manually pleasure herself in front of him. He's infatuated with her sex filled gaze, as she stares at him, while she diligently works herself into a frenzy. He can smell the sweetness of her essence, as it permeates the air. He breathes it in like it's his favorite fragrance, feeling almost intoxicated off of its lure.

She feels her climax afoot, as she continues to massage her nub rhythmically, and she gets hotter by the second. She's not sure which is pushing her over the edge faster, her hand play, or the fact that he's watching her and enjoying her as much as she's savoring his attention.

As he kneels on the bed, consumed with the image of her spread eagle for him, waiting for him to please her. He wanted to wait and watch. But, he can't help but join her. His desire to feel her is too great. So, he gives in and slides his hand up her thigh, as she nears climax. His touch causes her breathing to hitch three octaves, as her body reacts to his touch.

Seeing how she responds to him; he grips her thighs firmly, sending a jolt from her thighs to her kitty, making her whimper and whine. Adoring her love sounds, he massages her thighs, with his essence soaked fingers, pressing his thumbs into her crease.

He relays his enjoyment of seeing her at her almost at her peak, as he asks, "MMMM are you getting that pussy nice and wet for me?" She's barely coherent, but she nods as she moans, "Yes, Oh Yes. MMMMM, I'm fucking dripping, just for you." She can't believe how wet she is, this is truly a first.

As his massage of her thighs intensifies, a sense of pleasure radiates from her head to her toes, as he matches his massage pace, with her manual cadence. Now her climax now barreling to the edge, and he pushes her even further as he hovers over her, as he whispers, "If you want this dick you better cum hard for me. Don't hold back, give it to me Livy. You hear me?"

Turned on beyond belief, she eagerly replies, "Yes!" Knowing he has her on the ultimate edge, as yet another release of sweetness flows from her lips between her hips.

He bares down on his hand play, as he responds, "Finish. Finish Now." He watches as she finally turns the corner, at his command. Her body is thrusting, and her moans get louder. Despite the hand play assistance being helpful, he senses the need to ingratiate himself into the process more.

He abandons manual help, as he kisses her deeply and passionately, leaving her wanting more kisses. And he trails down to her breasts, where he licks and sucks her nipples, like a newborn baby trying to feed.

The assertive and powerful swirls of his tongue on her breasts, along with the toe curling, sucking sensations she's feeling; sends her into a thrusting fit, as she moans lustfully, communicating to him, he's on the right track to delivering her to ecstasy.

As her arousal finally prepares to top out, she feels her nub throbbing, as she's now damn near simulating white water rafting below. The stimulation of his sucks and licks in combination with the rhythmic flow of his touch pushes her into stimulus overload, as she hits the wall of euphoria. Quickly, she bites down on a pillow as her love den erupts like a volcano, spilling her juices everywhere; as her body convulses due to the veracity of the release. When she settles down her skin is glistening with perspiration, and she's trying to catch her breath. He's still massaging her breasts, listening to her sexual moan as she tries to recover.

He wants to let her rest a moment; but the aggressive moans she's uttering in addition to the state she's in, lying there, completely spent from sexual release, pushes him to the brink as his erection strength is at an all-time high. He feels like he's about to explode. He's now aching to feel her. Aggressively, he crashes his lips down onto hers, while she's still wrapped in her orgasm high.

Despite the sloppiness and aggressiveness, he continues to kiss her until she becomes more lucid. When he's confident she's present. He breaks the kiss, and positions himself between her legs. The moment she feels him swinging between her thighs, her hips involuntarily thrust.


	9. Chapter 9

Ready to give her what she wants and more; he angles himself accordingly, and slides in slowly. He's halfway inside when she grips his bicep. Despite seeing him suit up, she's wondering if he's still wearing protection. Because of the friction build up she's feeling. He's literally hitting her walls from both sides and he feels bare.

After sliding in a bit further; he watches as her face contorts, her back arches, and she inhales deeply, as she says, "MMMMM OH, God, MMMM, Damn!" As he follows with, "AHHHH MMMMM, OOOH Yeah" The tightness and wetness is unbelievable, it's instant comfort for him.

But, despite him feeling right at home, knee deep into her. She's not quite at that space yet. Her eyes are closed as she clasps his arm. Feeling her grip, he tunes into her, he feels her tension rising. Attempting to calm her, he holds fast on his pace, and pecks her lips sweetly.

Her eyes open and she sees his baby blues staring back at her, full of care and concern. Before she can speak, he strokes her cheek and asks, "Are you okay?" She breathily whispers, "Yes. I'm good. Don't stop." She then initiates a kiss, deepening it almost immediately, giving him the encouragement to continue.

Accepting her response as true, he furthers the kiss, and once they develop a workable cadence. He finishes his entry, and begins to thrust slowly and methodically. At a moment's notice, her passion filled cries grow louder as her grasp strengthens on his biceps.

He again considers stopping; but, their eyes meet, and he sees she's pushing through. Happily, about two minutes later her grunts of pain, flip into moans of pleasure as her vaginal walls loosen.

Now, she begins to match his thrusts as they reach a consistent pace flowing back and forth. He finds himself gliding in and out of her with ease at this point, but still with some resistance; it's the best of both worlds.

And as if all things being aligned perfectly, for them to have cover. The storm outside picks up. Almost matching the energy level of their sex crazed antics. The blowing wind accompanied by the bright, crackling sounds of lightning and thunder filling the sky make for a powerful and resounding performance. As she feels her arousal prepare to top out yet again. She can't believe it. But yes. She's rushing to the edge yet again, and it feels too good to comprehend.

He's loving her reaction as he feels her wetness increase, and her clit throb. Excitedly he says, "MMMM, damn, cum again for me baby." She groans in return, as she replies, "MMM, fuck, it's so good. MMMM. Oh. Oh, I'm I'm, OOOOOH!" She's shaking from her orgasmic ride, and he's feeding off of it as he grunts and thrusts harder and faster, unable to slow himself down, and she's loving it.

Gratefully, the weather heightening at just the right time, does well to hide the array of love sounds emanating from her room. It's apparent they're both feeling the innate flow of pleasure back and forth that cannot be contained. They're sweating, swearing, grunting, and stroking like the world is about to end.

Having established the ultimate level of comfort at this point; she's again, feeling her arousal on deck. But she wants him to join her. She begins gripping his ass as he picks up the pace. She's amazed at his stamina, and is anxious to motivate him to his summit. Ergo, she's trying to encourage his efforts with both dirty talk and her sensual love sounds.

They're hitting their stride as they begin to trade grunts and word play, pushing each other along the journey to orgasm. As the pace quickens, they're both chasing ecstasy, but it's clear she's closer than he is, once again and she won't be denied.

She can't stop it, her arousal is at its peak, she can see the light at the end of the tunnel and she wants it more than her next breath. Determined to get it for her, yet again. Regardless of his own climax being right behind hers. He changes the tempo by popping up on his knees, mid stroke, and pushing her legs behind her head, causing her to excitedly exclaim, "Oh shit!"

With her knees immersed in the pillows and her toes pressed firmly against the head board; he drills her like he's in search of oil, and he's not stopping until he hits it and gets it all.

As a result of the position change, her wetness goes immediately from swimming pool to ocean deep, and he's riding the wave like a surfing pro. The wetness is a game changer for both of them, as he puts his pleasure into words, as he says, "MMMM so wet, fuck! MMMM. God damn AAHHH!"

He's trying to maintain, but he's not sure he will be able to hang on much longer. He feels like he's about to blow. It feels too good to hold back. But, regardless of the struggle, he's staying the course as he continues pounding her into submission. And she appreciates his commitment to finishing what he started with vigor, rewarding him with her moans, as she bellows, "Fuck it up baby! Oh yes! Fuck, it, up! MMMM!" Loving her declarations of love. He obliges her request with a severe, rigid, down reaching, authoritative pounding he delivers, which elicits a passion filled wailing from her that should wake the dead.

They're both now rounding the corner, as they're sweating, swearing, and focusing all of their energies into this one moment. And, it's coming together perfectly, the cadency, the bounce, and now the introduction of ass smacks pushes them both over the edge, with her falling first. As she yells, "Fuck Yes! Fuck Yes! Fuck Yes! Fuuuuuck MMMMM! He accompanies her as he belts out, "AHHHH FUUUUCK MMMM!"

Tired, and unable to move much, he manages to slide off of her and fall down next to her on the bed, as her legs flop down. As their sweaty, orgasm riddled bodies relax, and they struggle to catch their breaths. They're both sporting grins of satisfaction, and sweating like whores in church.

Ten minutes pass before they each have full movement back in their bodies, and the first thing they do is cuddle and kiss. The sweetness of the moment they share is undeniable. She looks up into his eyes, and he looks down into hers, as he says, "You're so beautiful." She smiles as she responds, "Thank you." He pecks her lips as he replies, "You're welcome."

With the loudest part of the storm over, they now just hear the rain still hitting the window. A peaceful, lulling sound that cradles them as they continue to kiss and love on one another a few minutes longer before falling off to sleep.

The morning starts with Olivia sitting at the dining room table finishing her first cup of coffee, which is much needed, despite the smile she's sporting and for good reason.


	10. Chapter 10

After finishing her last swallow of coffee she grabs a travel mug from the cabinet, and pours some for her guest, making it exactly how he likes it. Two sugars three creams. After preparing his cup, she skedaddles off to her room.

Upon entering the bedroom there's a sight to behold, a sleeping Fitz. The sun is shining through the partly opened blinds, casting a warm glow on him as he sleeps.

She pauses, taking in the moment. He looks absolutely delicious lying flat on his back, with the top sheet half-heartedly covering his midsection, in large part because he's pitching a tent. Instantly, her bundle of nerves twinge at the sight of his morning glory holding strong.

While she attempts to talk herself out of accosting him in his sleep. Her thoughts are interrupted by her hearing him say, "It's impolite to stare." She jumps at first, but then laughs as she asks, "How long have you been awake?" He turns toward her smiling, as she approaches the bed, and places the travel mug on the night stand before climbing back into bed with him.

Now laying on his side, facing her, as she faces him too. He says, "I've been up for about 20 minutes. I figured coming to look for you wasn't the best idea." She nods as she responds, "Good thinking." He quips, "Meh, I have my moments." They share a chuckle that rounds out to a shared smile. There's a peace and comfortability that settles on them in the moment.

The shared smile is accompanied by a gaze into each other's eyes that holds for a few minutes, before he reaches for her hand, which she willingly allows him to take.

He then pulls her over to him, and she moves toward him as they share the sweetest kiss. The kiss deepens and their bodies react like liquid napalm. Their passions rage, from one solitary kiss, and within seconds they're at it again. Completely aware of the time constraint and more so importantly, neither willing to forgo satiating their immediate passions for one another.

Quickly, she sheds her robe and climbs atop him like a cat up a tree. As she settles atop him, he suits up and by the time she leans forward to kiss him again, he's suited and booted. As her tongue invades his mouth, he guides her bottom half to its awaiting landing space.

Upon entry, their kiss breaks as they both quietly react to his immersion deep inside her, as best they can. Clinching his teeth, and pursing his lips. He immediately grips her waist, as she's perched atop him, biting her bottom lip and hoping she doesn't draw blood. While gripping his pecks as he begins to thrust and she begins a relentless bounce.

They seemingly catch rhythm from the onset, with both of their climaxes already looming. She's trying to keep down her moans, but she's struggling mightily, and so is he. The tightness from this angle is pushing him to release faster than he wants. Add her moans and the incredible wetness, and he knows he's in trouble.

Loving his sounds, and wanting to hear more. She's now hovering over him, and he's watching as her breasts swing back and forth in his face due to the force of him penetrating her. And the amount of force being generated by her bouncing on his love stick. She's grunting like a woman in labor, as she feels the reverberation of her bounce in her toes. The power of his grip, and the pace of his thrust is absolutely perfect. She's on pace to blow any moment, and she wants to release all over him. Feeling her nub begin to spasm, with the threat of his own release on deck. He starts the process of what he knows will get her to the point of no return.

He slaps her ass one time hard, and she groans, "MMMMHMMM, Damn mama like." He follows with, "MMMM daddy likes too. Fuck." She responds, "MMMM show me how much you like it daddy."

Loving their word play, he grips her thighs to hold her in place, straight up and down, so his shaft crosses her nub on every bounce. She instantly feels the immediate pleasure and pressure of him sliding in and out of her. She again reacts, "Ho Ho Holy Fuuuck MMMM."

He groans, "Yeah, you gonna cum again for daddy?" She breathily replies, "Yes. Oh Fuck Yes! OOOH Shit. It's So good. So fucking good!" Immediately her wetness increases; so he lets off a battery of smacks in a row that changes the game. Ready to take it to the max; she picks up her pace, and begins grinding with her bounce.

Feeling her on the edge; he moves his hands from her waist, and begins massaging her breasts and pinching her nipples. This action forces her love den to flood, as the sound of her gushiness as she vigorously bounces on him becomes the soundtrack to their session.

The level of pleasure they're experiencing is unmatched by anything they've previously felt. The passion, aggression and primal desire to cum, is the only thing that matters. Quiet moans and groans escape them both, with some added raunchy dirty talk, as within seconds they burst through the wall of orgasm together.

With their orgasm riddled bodies unable to move; she lays on him as they catch their breaths and recuperate, as he rubs her back with one hand and has his other arm behind his head.

As she relaxes atop him; she listens to his heartbeat. As it calms, so does hers. He then kisses the top of her head, and she looks up at him. He pecks her lips sweetly, and says, "We've got to get up." She takes a breath as she says, "I know. But I don't wanna." He sweetly replies, "Me either. But, life calls." She agrees, and pecks his lips again before dismounting.

As she gets out of bed he grabs his clothes, and heads to the ensuite bathroom, while she strips the bed. Minutes later he reenters the bedroom to find the bed made up, and her wearing her robe, sitting on the window seat, looking pensively at her phone.

Purposely, he breaks her concentration as he plops down next to her, saying, "Damn, couldn't wait to erase any remnants of me being here huh?" She looks at him with some confusion at first, before she sees him pointing at the bed. She then puts on a smile as she responds, "Trust me, you've left an impression where it counts."

He takes in her compliment and kisses her sweetly, but comically says, "Good to know. You're not exactly forgettable either by the way. Dirty girl." She smirks as she replies, "Is that a complaint I'm hearing after the fact? Because, I don't recall any adverse reactions during the moment." He gleefully smiles as he responds, "Hell no. Not one complaint here."

Loving his response she says, "Good, I will take that as a compliment then." He nods as he replies, "You should. It's how I intended it." She beams as she says, "Thank you." He adores her smile and sweetness, as he replies, "You're welcome." Lovingly, she strokes the side of his face as they look at one another, and he asks, "What's got you staring at your phone this early?" She squints her nose as she asks, "You saw that huh?" He nods as he puts on his shoes, as he replies, "I did. Is something wrong?" She sighs as she replies, "Nothing's wrong. Just inevitable. Eddie texted me from his computer."


	11. Chapter 11

As he sits up from tying his shoes, he grabs the travel mug of coffee she made for him, and takes a swig, as he asks, "Did he threaten you?" She appreciates his concern. But shakes her head no as she replies, "No, he didn't. He just ranted about me cutting him off, and not feeling it's fair. Professing his love for me, saying our parents are going to be heart broken, and blah, blah, blah."

He knows this is her situation and he doesn't have any say in how she handles it. But, he gives his two cents anyway, as he says, "It sounds like he's unraveling a bit Liv." She acknowledges his perspective as she responds, "Yeah. I think me telling him it's over is starting to settle in. I've never blocked him before, so he's panicking. But, it is what it is at this point. I'm over it."

Understanding her point, but still curious about what's next. He asks, "So what's your plan here? Because he's not fading into the good night willingly." She nods as she replies, "I know. I was trying to just let things play out; you know, give things time to settle in before i paid it any attention. But, I can see that's not realistic. So, I will talk to him soon, maybe today depending on my work schedule."

He likes that she's changing her mind about letting things ride, and she's willing and ready to face him. But, he is still worried about the outcome. So he asks, "Are you going to meet him somewhere?" She sighs as she replies, "Yeah, I'll probably unblock him and tell him to meet me for lunch. That way I can give him back his ring and we can have a final word."

He searches her face for any signs of wavering and finds nothing. But, he's still sensitive to the fact that she's ending an engagement, and a relationship she's been in for almost 4 years. Lovingly, he takes her hand and asks, "Are you sure you're okay? This is a big deal Liv." She adores his concern; but she looks him in the eye as she replies, "Yes. I'm more than okay Fitz. Eddie and I have been over long before this moment. This is just the final send off. But thanks anyway for asking. It's sweet of you. Please don't worry; It's just something I have to handle, as a result of me getting my life in order without him in it."

He agrees with her, and sees she's in a good head space, so he lets it go. As he takes another sip of his coffee, and says, I can't agree with you more. It's a necessary step. And, by the way. This coffee if great. I can't believe you got it right." She smiles as she replies, "You're not the only one who remembers things."

He grins at her as he responds, "I see that. Thanks." She replies, "You're welcome." They seal the moment with a kiss, and his alarm on his phone goes off. He quickly silences it, and they both stand up as he says, "I've got to get going. My Uber is approaching."

She chuckles as she replies, "Why'd you take Uber?" He jokingly responds, "How else do you do a late night creep without leaving evidence?" They both laugh, as he braces for her playful hit, he knows is coming, and she delivers as expected. He then makes up for his snide remark as he takes her into his arms and explains, "In all seriousness, Drew had my car and Harry wasn't home, so it was my only choice. Because I wanted to see you. And I'm not regretting my decision one bit." Her cheeks warm as she smiles at him, and they share a laugh as she says, "Good recovery. And, for the record. I'm not regretting your decision either."

They share another kiss, but with his phone buzzing yet again, advising his Uber is near the gate. They end their embrace, and she ushers him to the door, where he of course once again, pulls her in for another quick, deep kiss. And when it breaks, he says, "I just can't stop kissing you." His comment leaves them both smiling, and her in brief wonderment after she opens the door, and he leaves saying, "Bye, thanks again for the coffee." She responds, "You're welcome, Bye."

As she leans against the door, after locking it behind him. Her day dream comes to an end, as she hears Abby's door opening downstairs, and her gracing them with her morning song as she walks up the steps. Realizing how odd she looks standing by the front door in her robe, at 7:00. She scampers into the kitchen, where she begins making herself a bowl of oatmeal, toast and orange juice.

By the time Abby comes into the kitchen; Olivia is walking into the dining room, positioned off the kitchen, with her breakfast in hand, while saying, "Morning Abs. "

Abby, in her usual chipper mood responds, "Morning Livy!" But then pauses as she looks at her again, and asks, "Wait, you're up eating breakfast, and you made coffee; who are you and what did you do with Olivia? Olivia chuckles as she replies, "Whatever diva, I slept well and woke up with some energy. So, I decided to get up and get my day started right."

Abby grabs a fruit and granola parfait out of the fridge, and has a seat across from her as she replies, "MMMMHMMM, I smell a rat." Olivia laughs at her as she responds, "Then you need to check your breath lady; because nothing is foul smelling this way."

Abby rolls her eyes playfully, as she replies, "I hate you." Olivia shrugs her shoulders as she says, "In my Tamar voice, the lies you tell!" They both share a laugh, as they hear footsteps coming down the hall.

Mellie rounds the corner, entering the kitchen as she asks, "What's so funny this early?" Abby smartly replies, "Can you speak first thing in the morning, before bitching? Or is that too much to ask?"

Mellie has a seat at the table with a cup of coffee in hand, as she replies, "Nobody's bitching heifer. I had a legit question. Let's not act like its normal for you two to be cackling like hens around the table this early in the morning, it's barely 7:30."

Abby counters as she replies, "Cackling? Gurl… " She cuts Abby's retort off as she realizes Olivia is sitting at the table. And she says, "Hold on; Liv. You're eating breakfast, and you're chatty."

Abby follows her lead in changing the topic of conversation as she adds, "Oh, and she made the coffee you're drinking too." Mellie excitedly replies, "Oh, now I know there's a damn good story here I need to hear about. Do tell."

Olivia shakes her head and smiles as she responds, "Both of you are a hot mess. Wendy Williams has both of yawl minds messed up." Mellie says, "Don't blame this on Wendy, girl. You're leaving something out."

Olivia chuckles as she replies, "Oh my goodness. There's nothing to tell Mel. I had a good night's sleep; I woke up with some energy, so I made some coffee and ate a bowl of oatmeal. You're making it seem like I made an omelet bar. Maybe next time I won't make you ingrates anything."

Abby suspiciously, and inquisitively says, "OOOOOW, somebody's getting defensive. That's a true sign of hiding something. As an impending attorney, you should know that." Mellie, unwittingly bails her out as she responds, "She's not wrong. A good night's sleep is very important. That's one reason I continue to maintain my looks. I always get plenty of rest."

In her head Olivia thinks, score one for me. She can always count on Mellie to shift a conversation, this time it was in her favor. Both Abby and Olivia share a look and a laugh after he comment, as Olivia says, "On that note. I've got to get ready to go." Abby gets up too, following with, "Me too."

Mellie sees them dispersing and quickly asks, "What's so funny? I'm serious." Olivia informatively responds, "Mel, you never miss a chance to make something about you." Abby adds, "And your comment doesn't make any damn sense. You act like you're 55. I'd hope at the ripe old age of 25, you've managed to maintain your looks. Otherwise something is inherently wrong."


	12. Chapter 12

Mellie flips her hand at both of them as she says, "Whatever. I'm not fooling with yawl today. I have better things to do." Olivia walks by her after putting her bowl in the sink, as she replies, "We all have things to do Mel. Hence us getting ready to leave. And, you're still sitting at the table in a robe, clutching that coffee mug." Mellie can't argue with her response, so she goes for the usual insult. "Go to hell Liv." They all laugh as they go about their morning routine, to start their days.

Olivia is the first to leave between the three of them, and she makes it to work on time. After getting settled in the conference room; she checks her phone, and sees a few more messages from the unknown number, she now knows is Eddie, texting her from his computer. She sighs as she reads them. She notices how they go from apologetic to angry every time he sends one. She thinks to herself, she's got to kick him out of her life and soon.

Deciding to take care of it sooner than later, she unblocks his number and sends him a text asking him to meet her for lunch, so they can talk. Surprisingly, she gets a reply within seconds, agreeing to the meet. Funny how he is Johnny on the spot with text messages when he's in the dog house. But, she couldn't pay him to reply back any other time. Shaking her head as she reflects on what has been par for the course for their relationship. She feels a sense of calm, with the thought of the rollercoaster finally coming to an end. She responds to him agreeing to the meeting place and time today, and hopes that's the end of her communicating with him for now.

She takes a breath, cleansing her mind from him all that has to do with him for the time being. And, as if he simply knew she needed a distraction. She gets a text from Fitz.

She grins as she reads it, "Morning, again. I hope your day is going well so far. Mine started out fantastic, LOL. Anyway, just wanted to say hello, because you were on my mind. Kick ass today as only you can. Talk to you later." She appreciates his sweetness, and responds, "Morning, again. (Wink). My day started with quite a bang too. I can't complain. To be honest, I'm sort of hoping for a do over soon." Hope your day rocks too by the way. Talk to you sooner than later, (kissing face emoticon).

She sends the message and sits back, relishing about their time together. She's so engrossed in her thoughts, she doesn't see her colleagues come in. She's shaken from her thoughts when she hears, "Liv are you with us?" She looks up and sees Marsha and Tori standing in front of her.

Quickly she replies, "I'm sorry. Yeah. I'm here. Morning everyone. I was in a bit of a daze." Tori grins as she responds, "Yes. We see that. And it looked like quite an interesting dream at that." Marsha chimes in, "Whoever he is; I'm jealous of the grin he's got you sporting."

Olivia smiles at them, as she responds, "Well, if we don't get the case law references done before the judges arrive; nobody will be smiling." Realizing she's right, duty calls. They shift gears toward work.

Olivia asks, Tori, "Did you finish the briefs for the McKenzie, Bennett, and Walker trials?" Her reply was one Olivia wasn't ready to hear. Tori says, "I did McKenzie, but I didn't know I needed to do the others. I still have to print off the docket for Judges Baker, Rowan and Castellano." Olivia sees the panic in her eyes, and despite her being annoyed at her not finishing her share of their divided assignment.

She confidently responds, "No worries, I will take care of Judge Rowan's docket, and you can handle Baker's, he doesn't come in till noon. Marsha, can you please handle Castellano's, and also forward the case law info to me. I can proof it after I set up Rowan's chambers, since he's first on the docket today."

Marsha nods as she responds, "Yes. I can do that." Olivia replies, Great! Team work makes the dream work ladies. Let's hustle. We don't have much time to work with to get this done." Tori replies, "I'm sorry for falling behind on my part ladies. It won't happen again." Marsha smiles as she says, "It's all good Tori. We caught it in time to fix it. Let's just focus on that right now." She agrees with her sentiment, and heads off to take care of her duties, while she and Olivia take care of theirs.

Despite getting off to a rocky start; Olivia's first half of the day goes well. She actually got a half smile from Judge Rowan, due to his tea being served hot and ready for him, and he appreciated her added step of having an apple pastry with it too; especially since it is his favorite.

Beyond that, she received great praise for her case law proofing that proved helpful in his and the other judges chamber sessions the first have of the day. Ergo, she's feeling quite accomplished as she prepares to head to lunch.

It's not till she gets to the parking garage, she realizes she's going to meet with Eddie, that she feels a sense of doom come over her. She knows the conversation is sure to be drama filled, which is why she opted for a public place. She knows he'd die before he had a public argument. With her mind set, she clips her seat belt in and starts her car. As she drives out of the garage; she hears another political commercial for Barron Davis, Eddie's father. His re-election adds seem to be coming on round the clock these days. Happier than a fat kid with cake when it ends; Katie Perry's song, roar comes on. And she turns it up. It's the exact song she needed to hear in this moment.

As she slips on her sun glasses, she makes her way to the restaurant. When she arrives, she is a few minutes early. After being seated, she looks at her phone, to pass the time. And, she sees a missed call and voicemail from her mother.

She reads the message, and she has mixed feelings. It appears her parents are opting to visit her for a full week, the week of parent's weekend. Which isn't a huge issue in itself. But, from the way the message read, she asked her to call her back do discuss the details of the visit. Which, makes her think there's more to the visit, than just coming to see her.

As she ponders how to respond to her mom, knowing she has to call her back. Her phone ringing interrupts her. She looks down and sees its Abby. Taking a breath, and hoping it's not a rehash of this morning. She answers, "Hey Abby. What's up?" She replies with a rather serious tone. "Uhm, where are you?" She curiously responds, "I'm out to lunch; waiting on Eddie to show up, why?" Olivia takes note of her pause, and is uncertain what's going on.

Abby doesn't want to fight with her. She knows what she has to say is going to set her friend off. But, it's what a good friend should do if they were ever in this situation. Thinking maybe they got disconnected; Olivia asks, "Abs. Are you there?" Abby shakes from her thoughts as she replies, "Yeah. I'm here. Sorry, I was in my head. We need to talk Liv."

Olivia sits up as she hears the concerning tone, and asks, "Okay. What do we need to talk about?" Abby spits it out, "So I guess you didn't get enough talking in last night, huh?" Olivia is thoroughly confused at the curved ball comment, as she replies, "Last night. What are you talking about?"

Frustrated, she outwardly responds, "Come on Liv. I saw the condoms on your night stand. They're not your normal brand, but they're there." Olivia hears the concern of her loving friend; however, that's not the basis of her reaction.

Instead, she angrily counters, "Damn it Abby, just because I don't have my room under lock and key. That doesn't mean you can take your nosy ass in there snooping. What in the hell were you doing in my room anyway?"

Refusing to be thrown off track by her changing the topic; she replies, "I was in your room to get my red jacket you borrowed; I wasn't snooping." Olivia rolls her eyes, and tries to keep down her voice; due to being in public. Snaps back, "I call bullshit on that! My closet is on the opposite side of my room, next to the bathroom. How did you see the nightstand from that angle, unless you were looking at it?"

Abby understands her anger, but still, she keeps her eyes on the main purpose of the call. As she says, "Look, you can get caught up in the semantics of the situation if you want. Yes. I'm nosy as fuck. That's not a surprise to anybody. But at least in this instance it's for good reason. Because I'm trying to keep my best friend from making a terrible mistake. Be mad at me; that's fine. Just don't take him back Livy. Please don't do that; you deserve so much better than that cheating, lying asshole!"

Despite the fact that she could kill her for snooping; she instead chooses to react to her friends pleas. She sounds like she's almost in tears; her heart softens and her tone changes, as she replies, "Abs. I appreciate your concern, and I love you for it. I really do. But it's not what you think. I'm not taking him back."

She's not sure why, but she believes her. It sounds like she's telling the truth. But, before she can respond to her. She hears her say, "What the hell? Abs I have to go. I will call you back."

Olivia hangs up the phone and stands up as she sees Eddie approaching the table, but he's not alone. And, she can't believe her eyes. This is a move she didn't expect, not even from him.

**_Thanks for reading my fan fiction tale. Quite allot unfolded in this installment, right? Fitz came over, and well, it's safe to say he put in work LOL._**

**_What do you think about how he plans to handle Mellie? Do you think Olivia is wrong for not giving Mellie a heads up on what's to come? Or better yet. Should she tell Mellie about her and Fitz's night of passion? There's allot to unpack from this installment for sure._**

**_Tune in next time as we find out the answers to all of the above questions, as well as who's with Eddie when he shows up to lunch with Liv. Abby's and Olivia's conversation continues, and we find out what Olivia's suspicions are about her mother's phone call. Looks like things are heating up for these characters; trust me. You won't want to miss how this turns out. Thanks again for your support, I look forward to your comments and feedback._**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello Fan Fiction Readers. I am loving the comments and inboxes about this story. It's really taking off. Thank you so much for your support and love for it. Here's to hoping you are ready to ride this train till the end. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Scandal and these characters are a product of Shondaland productions. **_

Olivia is in awe; as she watches Edison and his guests walk toward her. She shouldn't be surprised, but she is. She didn't expect he'd do this. He must be at an all-time low of desperation.

As they approach; she stands up as her emotions soon settle. She recognizes this attempt for what it is, confirming yet again why it's over between them. His deceitful, manipulative nature is terribly unattractive.

Which is the reason she's ecstatic to be done with him and his bullshit. Shaking off the emotions of the moment; she quickly gathers her bearings, as she takes a position of defense.

Regardless of who is present, this is going to end the same way she intended when she agreed to this meeting. With the makings of a plan in place in her head. She puts on her best fake smile as the hostess greets them, and leads them to the table.

As they near where she's standing, she sees Eddie grinning, as if he's pretty proud of the ambush he's put together. She wants to flip him the bird; but she isn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing his stunt caught her off guard. Instead, she continues to mentally prepare for what's about to happen.

In a matter of seconds Olivia is face to face with the people who were to be her in-laws. They exchange pleasantries, as she shares friendly embraces with them. Despite the circumstances of them meeting today, she has great respect for his parents in general. They've always treated her kindly, and she appreciates their kindness.

Especially his mother. They've always had a really good relationship. Ergo, this was the only play Eddie could make, in hopes of saving their relationship.

As his parents head over to the table; she and Eddie are standing alone. Clearly they're on two different wavelengths though. While she is trying to maintain her cool, and not snap on him for his childish antics. He is thinking this is a great time to cash in on them being close in proximity.

As she prepares to discreetly read him the riot act. He attempts to hug and kiss her. But, she politely extends her elbow, stopping him in his tracks.

Instantaneously the bright, proud smile he was bearing a moment ago dims, as he says, "Really Liv." In response she now dons the same smile, as she smartly replies, "Yes. Really Petty Patrick." He backs off a bit; but responds, "That's no way to treat your fiancé." She shoots back, "I'll keep that in mind the next time I have one."

Her remark aggravates him, she can see his expression change after the fact, and it makes her chuckle. In response he scoffs, "Whatever. You're so damn dramatic." She quips, "Well, if that's your take about me. You're going to love me walking out on you and your parents." She turns to walk away, and he panics as he grabs her arm to stop her, but she pulls away from him as she sternly says, "Don't touch me." He puts his hands up as he responds, "Okay. But please Liv. Don't leave. Just have lunch with us. You know my parents adore you."

She agrees, his parents do love her and she respects and cares for them too. Which is why she's so irritated he brought them with him. He sees she's thinking, and is hoping his plea works.

Her mind is trying to process this, and her gut is telling her to run. But, she thinks about his mother. She's the sweetest woman ever, and this probably will be the last time she will break bread with her or his father. So, she apprehensively relents, as she replies, "Fine. It's just lunch. But, let's be clear. Having lunch with your parents doesn't change anything. We are done Eddie. To prove that, here is your ring."

He looks down at her hand, which is extended with the signature blue tiffany ring box in it. She sees the struggle in his eyes. But, she doesn't pay it any mind. She pushes him along as she says, "Take the box Eddie." He doesn't want to capitulate to her demands. But, he knows if he disagrees. She will likely leave. Foiling his plan for her to stay. So, he takes the ring from her and responds, "Okay Liv. Can we please go to the table before they come looking for us?" Despite again her feeling like she shouldn't accept this lunch date. She nods as she says. "Yes." And they proceed to the table.

As they reach the table Barron says, "I thought we'd have to send a search party for you two?" Olivia replies, "Sorry, we had to chat a second before we joined you. But we are here now." Eloise replies, "Indeed you are. And not a moment too soon."

As they have a seat at the table; Eloise sees the smile on Olivia's face, and the grimace on her son's. A dead giveaway that her grin was at his expense. As a mother, she wants to root for her son. And, she wants to take his side. But, inside. She knows this is a futile battle. Something her husband and son wouldn't concede too when they discussed their preconceived plan. She thinks to herself, they're about to find out just how right she was about Olivia.

As they all get settled in their seats, Olivia says, "I must admit I surely didn't expect to see either one of you today Eloise and Barron." Barron responds, "We know Liv. When we heard you two were having lunch, we had to tag along. We hope it's not a problem."

Olivia gives a comedic reply, "No. Not at all. One monkey doesn't stop a show. So why would two?" The expression on their faces shift around from inquisitive to confusion in response to her remark.

She knows his parents are pawns in his game, and perhaps her remark was rather mean in that regard. But, she's confident they're not completely innocent in this mess. They know something, if not everything, and are still trying to defend him and fix this for him.

Eddie is annoyed at her remark, and looks to check her. But, as he begins to comment, he's interrupted. As abruptly the wait staff come to the table, delivering plates and drinks to everyone. Yet, nobody has looked at a menu.


	14. Chapter 14

While she would normally be annoyed, at someone ordering for her. She remains calm and simply begins eating. She figures, it's her last meal with them; why not at least enjoy the food? It's undoubtedly free. And free food always tastes the best.

Out of the corner of her eye, she can see Eddie looking at her; as if he was waiting for her to say something or react to what just happened. But, she doesn't. He's both relieved and puzzled at the same time. Because he knows she'd not the most receptive to others being in control.

Surprisingly, she says, "This looks delicious." And she takes a few bites, then comments on the tastiness of her meal. Eloise nods as she adds, "Yes. Their food is always very good indeed. Which is why I'm never scared to try something new when I come here." Olivia looks at her agreeably as she sips her tea. And looks at both Eddie and Barron, asking, "Is your food to your liking gentlemen?"

Barron feels the need to provide an explanation, despite not being prompted for one, as he replies. "Yes. It's quite good thank you. I hope you don't mind Liv. I had this set up in advance because I understand you're on your lunch break, and I know Rowan is a stickler for punctuality."

Eddie chimes in, "He and dad go way back; they were frat brothers in college." Eloise adds, "Further than that, they went to high school together too." Olivia now understands why she was given a two hour lunch break today. While grateful for the extra time, she could've spent it doing something better than being here.

Nonetheless, she clarifies her thoughts as she asks, "So I have you to thank for my extended break, huh?" Barron smiles as he replies, "Maybe to some degree. But ultimately you have Judge Rowan to thank."

Eddie chimes in, "Don't be modest dad. We all know it's all about connections. It's not all what you know. But who you know, if you want to get ahead in life. Everybody who's anybody knows that to be a fact."

His point is somewhat factual, and playing the game. While, also getting to the point of where this is leading. Olivia contributes to their line of thinking as she responds, "Or who you marry, right?"

There's a brief pause of silence. It's clear she hit the nail on the head by their nonverbal reactions. Then Eloise ends the silence as she mindfully adds, "That's not entirely true son. Who you know can be of great help for sure, but it can't trump what you know. Unless you're someone with zero integrity."

Eloise's comment lands hard; it even makes Olivia think, well damn. That was an uppercut from nowhere that just knocked somebody back a few steps at this table. In her head, she's cracking up, knowing that surely caught both Eddie and Barron off guard.

Eddie tries to play clean up as he says, "I don't know about that mom. If given the opportunity of a lifetime. Why not take it? If you're being offered it, regardless of the depth of your expertise. The person offering it must believe you have the ability to do the job without formal training." Olivia adds, "While that can be true in some instances, and even sounds good Eddie. That ideal is dangerous to the plight of equality." Eddie scoffs, "No it's not Liv. Nepotism isn't always bad. And people who think differently don't understand how the system works in the grand scheme of things."

Olivia finds herself getting seriously irritated with his stance, but manages to keep her composure as she asks, "Do you hear yourself? You're literally arguing for the premise of what created affirmative action. No wonder you're a politician, it's the one job where closed door deals and handshakes are common place."

Her words don't fall on deaf ears; in fact, she sees Barron's eyes perk up. And she immediately says, "I don't mean any disrespect Barron; I know all politicians are not the same. But politics are."

He kindly responds, "No need to apologize Liv. I can appreciate a passionate debate, and I actually agree with you to a point. I don't believe knowledge only qualifies you to do a job. It helps to have experience, as well as be put in the right position to succeed. Which can be said for knowing the right people."

Eloise smiles as she replies, "Exactly Barry. Well said. Liv. Think about it in terms of sports. Kobe was drafted by Charlotte, and ended up being traded to L.A. Now, ultimately his skills shined and he had a tremendous career. But, we all know he only ended up in L.A. Because of a favor of Jerry West."

Olivia nods as she adds, "Yes. And some people had an issue with him being put in the All-Star game over others, when he wasn't a starter that year. I get that. And yes. It worked out. But, despite me being a Kobe fan. I didn't like the way that was handled either. But, I understand your point. I just hope you all understand mine."

They all nod in agreement as they say, "Yes. We do." But Barron puts a bow on it as he says, "It just proves there are more sides than one to think about this issue. And when we really put thought into just about anything. We can find examples where having the right connections is an added benefit. No matter how educated or experienced a candidate can be. It's the marrying of those concepts that ultimately work best." On that they all have to agree.

The conversation ends with smiles, as they continue to make small talk and they finish their meals. Just as they finish, the wait staff shows up, interrupting what had become a rather spirited moment. The servers clear the table of their dirty plates, while serving dessert, refreshing drinks, and offering after meal coffee.

The mood is rather pleasant, and relaxed. It gives a moment of comfort that Olivia admits she use to revel in, when dining with them. It's during this period, Eddie decides to take advantage of Olivia's guard being lowered. He moves his chair to her side of the table, and places his arm around her chair, getting rather close and intimate.

Initially, she is somewhat confused by his actions, but not surprised. He's the ultimate opportunist. And, the more she thinks about it. To be fair. It's how their relationship has worked for so long. He does something stupid, they argue. Get worked up and then make up. Undoubtedly, he's doing what he's always done. And he thinks it's going to work the same way.

But, he couldn't be more wrong this time. In protest of his action, she wants to punch him. But, she knows despite being at a private table on the terrace. They're still in a public place, and this is LA. So, the odds of there being a reporter in the vicinity, or just someone with a cell phone who can post a viral video is quite high.


	15. Chapter 15

Therefore, she manages to maintain discretion, killing two birds with one stone as she leans closer to him, poking him in the ribs with her elbow subtly, to keep him at bay; as she whispers, "If you don't remove your arm from around my chair, and slide your ass back to your side of the table. I am going to spill my cold drink all over those white linen trousers. And despite ruining them; more importantly, we both know shrinkage doesn't look good on you, don't we?"

As Eloise and Barron finish up with the servers, they look across the table and see Eddie sit back in his chair, as he moves back to his side of the table in an obvious huff, and Olivia is sporting a smirk, as she picks up her glass of tea and takes a sip.

His parents share a look, and they know its show time. But before they begin, they both notice Olivia isn't wearing her ring. The realization does pose a concern, they wonder if they may be too late to be of any help.

In the interim, Olivia begins to feel like the turning point has arrived. Going with a hunch, she plays it straight up. She takes advantage of the silence as she asks, "So, who is going to be the first to share why we are all really here today?"

Eloise speaks with some sincerity as she says, "Liv, we know you and Ed have had some recent trouble. But, we want to help you work through it. Because we want you in the family." She appreciates her straightforward nature. It honestly confirms what she already knew about Eddie's reason for ambushing her with their presence. But still. She remains respectful despite knowing they were in on this pitiful attempt to keep her in this relationship.

Meeting her with a forthright response of her own, she replies, "Eloise, I am grateful for all of the support you and Barron have given us over the years. And I am appreciative of how close we've become during my courtship with Eddie. But, becoming his wife isn't something I want anymore."

Barron inquisitively asks, "Why Liv? What's changed?" She sees the frustration and concern in his eyes, and feels it in his tone. But, instead of doing what they all want her to do; which is agree to let them try to fix their situation by committee.

She plainly says, "Barron, Eloise, with all due respect. I'm not going to talk about the details behind our break up. Because it doesn't matter anymore. I have emotionally and mentally moved on. And nothing anybody at this table says or does will change my mind."

Eloise inquires further as she responds, "Liv, don't shut us down. Before you walk away. Understand we genuinely care about you two. You're the best thing that has ever happened to Ed. And you can have the best life possible, being the wife of a senator, and one day the first lady of the United States."

Barron adds his two cents, "She's right Liv. There's allot to gain here. Don't throw it all away because of a few correctable behaviors. You have my word. Eddie will be better. Just give him another chance. At least through the preliminary launch of the campaign if nothing else."

Olivia is a bit put off by his remark and she asks for clarification. "Help me out here Barron; what exactly am I throwing away by breaking up with Eddie? And when did his inability to keep his pants zipped become your issue?"

He can tell she has taken offense to his words; but he's not sure of how to fix it. Eloise jumps in to bail him out as she says, "Liv, we know that Eddie's struggles are his own." She interjects as she asks, "Are you sure about that Eloise? Because with you two both being here today, running interference for him, it doesn't seem that way. You're even assuring he will stay faithful, as if you have any control over his behavior, when we both know you don't" And it's blatantly clear he doesn't, or at least he chooses not to."

There's been a significant shift, the tension is steadily rising, it's felt by everyone. Eddie reacts as he responds, "Liv, come on. They're just trying to help. Don't bash them for being good parents who care about me."

Irritated, she looks at him as she replies, "Nobody is bashing them Eddie. I am just stating what I see. But, it doesn't matter. Forget I said anything. I am going to go before I say something I will regret."

She wanted to say more, but she holds off because she knows it will only hurt his parents and that's not what she wants to do. So, she bites her tongue and prepares to leave.

But, before she can grab her things Baron says, "Liv, you don't have to go. Please stay. I'm sure we can work something out." Olivia sighs as she responds, "No, we can't Barron. I'm sorry. Again, it was nice seeing you and Eloise, and I wish you both well. Even you Eddie."

As she again attempts to leave. Eddie's thoughts end up being stated for all to hear. He feels like she's being incredibly arduous; and he dislikes her dismissive attitude, prompting him to say, "Liv, you're making this very difficult. Far more difficult than necessary. Why leave me now, when everything is starting to happen for me. Do you realize how our break up could set me back in launching my political campaign? For goodness sake, the launch gala is this weekend!"

Barron, thinking he's helping adds, "He's right Liv, this couldn't be worse timing. Couldn't you just be considerate and hold out till after the preliminary launch?"

Olivia wants to slap both him and his father right across the face; for reaching for the guilt and shame flags. But she controls her urge as she simply responds, "Wow. You're actually trying to make this my fault." Eloise sees her emotion rising and tries to head her off as she chimes in, "No Liv. That's…"

But, her son over talks her as he angrily replies, "Well, I'm not the one breaking up with you. Causing you embarrassment and unnecessary drama. So if the shoe fits, wear it. It is your fault. You're trying to ruin me out of spite!"

Barron processes his son's remark and knows it wasn't the best thing to say. While Eloise puts her hand on her forehead, frustrated and knowing her son has made a mistake he cannot come back from. She gasps, "Damn it Eddie."

His expression goes from angry to confused as he looks from Olivia to his parents, and then they all here her say, "Embarrassed. You want to talk to me about being embarrassed. Let me ask you, how many times have you walked into a room with me on your arm, knowing that I've fucked at least half the men there and probably have a plan to fuck the other half when you're not looking?"

He tries to interrupt as he says, "Liv,," But she continues to speak as she puts her hand up, continuing on. "Then, you spent half the night talking to those men, with them smiling in your face as if everything is just fine. Tell me, how often did you experience that Eddie boy? Because Lord knows that's been my path for 4 regrettable years. So when you say I'm being difficult, and I am inconveniencing you. You know what I have to say about that? I say fuck you! It's about time you got to be affected by your choices. And not just everyone else around you, left scrambling to figure out how to get past another one of your bone headed, ill thought out ventures."

There's a pause after she ends her tirade; she's settling her mind in the moment, and she's no longer angry. Instead, she's rather calm, as if she lifted a weight off of her shoulders by expressing how she feels. Which, now she remembers that's exactly what this moment was supposed to be about, closure. And she is feeling like she has achieved it.

She then looks around, and she realizes her words have left them speechless long enough for her to grab her purse and sunglasses. And as she turns to walk away; Eddie says, "I can't believe I wasted all this time on you."

She smiles as she continues to walk away, despite his remark. And as she uses the garden exit, she turns back to him as she says, "The feeling is certainly mutual my friend. I do thank you for the lesson though. Tootles."

Pissed off beyond measure; Eddie yells, "Good fucking riddance!" Olivia keeps walking, without any desire to address his retort. After all, that's all he has.

With her still being in earshot of their table, she continues to grin as she hears Barron loudly scold him as he replies, "This is all your fucking fault. Running around here like a god dammed porn star." Eloise adds, "No wonder she walked out on you! You so don't deserve her!"

On that she and his parents can truly agree. He doesn't deserve her. And she certainly doesn't deserve him. As Olivia continues her walk to her car, she is feeling freer than ever. Like a much needed chapter of her life has finally closed. And she can move forward with whatever else she needs or wants to do, knowing Eddie is no longer a factor.

When she gets to her car she sits back and takes a breath, removes her sunglasses and looks at herself in the mirror, with a smile on her face. She looks at the clock and realizes she still has a half hour left on her lunch break. So, she takes advantage of it by visiting her favorite lingerie store for some celebration retail therapy, before returning to finish her work day.


	16. Chapter 16

When Olivia walks into the store; she is greeted by a sales person by name.  
"Hi Liv." She grins as she replies, "Hi Michelle. How are you?" She responds, "I am doing well thanks for asking. What can I help you find today?"

Olivia thinks for a moment as she says, "I'm really not sure. Maybe just a few new pieces. Have you gotten anything new in?" Her eyes light up with excitement as she replies, "Yes. Actually we did just get our new line in, it's called seduction."

Olivia grins as she responds, "Really. I like the sound of that." Michelle chuckles as she replies, "Well, let's go see if we can find something you like." Olivia smiles and nods as she says, "Lead the way my dear."

As they walk down the aisle, they approach a separate section of the store floor. And, Michelle says, "We just started unpacking everything an assembling the displays. So, please forgive the mess."

Olivia replies, "No worries. I understand." They continue to walk, and Michelle says something else. But, Olivia is entranced. Suddenly, her eyes catch a glimpse of something that stops her in her tracks as soon as they turn the corner.

There's a mannequin dressed in an iced blue French lace, banquette bra and panty set. With blue being her favorite color, and panties and bras being her favorite items to purchase. She instantly has to have it.

As her eyes light up, she says, "Oh my God. Yes. I need that in my life!" Michelle grins as she asks, "What color would you like?" She responds, "I'd like a black set and the iced blue set please. "

Michelle excitedly replies, "No problem. I will be right back, feel free to look around while I pull your sets for you." She nods as she says, "Sure thing."

As Olivia walks around the store, she finds some other items to add to her look, for effect. She picks up some matching stocking and garters sets as well as a few more panty and bra sets while Michelle gathers her other sets.

350 dollars later, she's walking out of the store smiling with her bags in hand and heading back to work to finish her day. However, unmistakably, she had one person on her mind while looking for lingerie. And, the thought of him still has her smiling as she pulls into the parking garage right on time, twenty minutes later.

As she heads back to work, she checks her phone and sees he hasn't responded to her last text yet. Which makes her think he must be busy. She's certainly looking forward to catching up with him later.

Stepping onto the elevator, she continues to read through her messages and sees a missed call from Eloise. She checks her voicemail text, and after reading the text. She can't say she's surprised.

Initially she apologizes for how their lunch ended today. Something she certainly didn't have to apologize for, since she didn't do anything wrong, thinks Olivia. But, it's what they do when it comes to him. They enable him. Good luck with that, crosses her mind causing her to smirk.

She then reads the one part of the message that catches her attention. She's going to be receiving a non-disclosure agreement to review and sign. She doesn't have an issue with signing one. But, she's not going to do it without her attorney and mentor looking it over first.

As she steps off of the elevator, she takes a moment and leaves a voice memo reply to his mother. Advising as soon as she receives it; she will have it signed and returned as soon as possible. And thanking her for reaching out to let her know the document was being sent.

With that bit of business handled, she continues on with her day. Ready to tackle whatever else comes her way. She greets her coworkers as she enters the office area, and she gets right to work with renewed energy and focus.

**Four Hours Later**

Fitz wakes up to the sound of his phone alarm. He looks around, and at first he's confused. Then he realizes he's in his room. He reaches to turn off the alarm on his phone, and sees it's 6:00.

Immediately, he groans as he says "Damn. How the hell did I fall asleep?" He knows Harry and Drew are going to be irritated he stood them up. He was supposed to meet them, and some other friends at the beach today after he came home from the gym.

Looking through his phone, he sees they texted him a few times and called too. But since he never turned his ringer on after leaving work today, he had no idea they were calling while he was asleep.

Figuring it's too late to meet them now; since they'll be home soon to watch the game with some more friends at 7:30. He decides to get up and get dressed, since he's currently naked other than a towel.

After grabbing some basketball shorts, and a tank top. He walks into the kitchen to get a snack. After fixing a bowl of fruit salad, he sits at the bar and flips through his phone to see what other calls he's missed.

As he scrolls through the recent tab; he sees a missed call from his father, which causes him to sigh as he reads the voicemail asking him to call back. Deciding that wasn't going to happen right now, he moves along the list, seeing a text from Nyemah, a friend and neighbor. The text asks if he's still coming. It's then he thinks she must have been with his roommates and expecting him to show up.

I dodged that bullet. He thinks to himself. But, as he swallows a bite of pineapple, there's a knock on the door. Wondering who's on the other side, considering they live in a secure building, and he isn't expecting anyone yet.

He clicks the security video cam app on his phone. And sees it's Nyemah. Damn, does she have low jack on me or something? He wonders, as he goes to the door.

But it's then he recalls she lives in the abridging building opposite the courtyard. So, she can see into the living room of their condo from her living room. That's the magic of living in a high rise though.

As he opens the door, he prepares himself for an onslaught of questions. The moment the door opens, and they see each other face to face. She doesn't disappoint.

Smiling, she outwardly says, "Hey Fitz. May I come in?" He's a little thrown by her question, but then replies, "Uhm, Hi. Sure, come on in." She comes inside, walking by him as she looks around the room, as he closes the door behind her.

As she stands near the breakfast bar, he walks by her as he says, "I am eating some fruit salad. Did you want some?"

She shakes her head as she says, "No thanks." Being polite as he has a seat in front of his bowl, he asks, "Did you want to have a seat?" She declines as she replies, "No thank you. I was just stopping by to check on you. Since you didn't respond to my text or phone call. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Her tone was hard to read for sure; but he knew it wasn't a happy one.


	17. Chapter 17

Remembering Harry's cardinal rule of not pissing off a female in your own home. In the event she starts feeling destructive. He's mindful about his answer, as he replies, "I'm so sorry. I didn't respond because I just woke up. I was so tired after I left the gym, after showering I passed out."

She gives him a look as if she's analyzing his face. He feels like he's being interrogated, but she's only made one statement and hasn't asked a single question, other than to enter the condo.

The awkward silence ends as she responds, "Well, I'm glad you're okay. It's disappointing you didn't show up though. I was hoping we could hang out." He replies, "I know. I can't apologize enough for standing you all up. That wasn't my intention. To make it up to the group; next time, the first round of alcoholic beverages and food are on me."

She smiles at him, but he can tell that's not exactly what she had in mind. Nonetheless, she takes it anyway. As she responds, "Good deal. I am going to hold you to that."

Grateful she accepts his response; he nods as he says, "I'm good for it. I promise." She agreeably smiles and nods as she replies, "We shall see about that. I'm going to get going. But, enjoy your meal, and have a nice night."

He gets up to walk her out, and when they meet at the door. He opens it for her, and she walks through it. But she turns to him as she says, "You have my number. Don't be afraid to use it sometime; for the record, I don't need to travel in a group."

He feels put on the spot and at first he doesn't know what to say, but manages to utter, "Good to know. Thanks for checking up on me. I appreciate it." She gives him a smile, but he can see in her eyes once again, it's probably not the response she wanted. But, she says, "You're welcome. Bye." He nods as he closes the door and replies, "Bye."

After she leaves he returns to his stool to finish eating; but as he eats, he thinks about what just happened. About ten minutes later as he's finishing his snack; his thoughts are disturbed by the sound of the door opening, and when he looks down the hall he sees it's Harry and Drew.

They come into the kitchen as he finishes his salad, and Drew says, "There he is. The jilter." Harry curiously adds, "Man, what the hell happened to you? Did you hook up with your conquest from last night again? Because otherwise, it was lame for you to skip out on us bro."

Fitz grins as he says, "My bad fellas. I fell asleep after I showered. And I just woke up. I would've called you back, but I figured you were on your way home anyway."

Both Harry and Drew look at each other and then back at him as Harry replies, "Man, that must have been that good, good. If you passed out 9 hours later." Fitz shakes his head as they all chuckle and Drew pats Fitz on the back as he replies, "It's always good when you're doing the walk of shame in the morning with a smile."

Harry grins as he responds, "That's a fact. But you didn't drop any details this morning. What's up?" Fitz nods as he turns toward them and says, "Okay. What do you want to know?" Drew asks, "The basic info. You know the drill." He takes a breath and rubs his hands together as he replies, "Okay. So, after we played ball last night. I was kind of in my head about Mellie. Just thinking of how to free myself from that weird spot I was in mentally." Drew compassionately replies, "That's understandable. You've been light weight consumed with her for almost half your life."

Fitz nods as he says, "Tell me about it. Anyway. I'm chilling in bed close to midnight and I get a text. It's innocent. But, after a few back and forth messages, she invites me to come over and I accept. I mean it's not like I was going to sleep. My mind was pretty wired."

Harry then says, "Awe yeah. Here comes the good part." They all laugh as Fitz continues, "Right. So, I get there. And to be honest. I didn't plan on anything happening. We'd hung out before platonically, late at night and just chilled in the past. But, I figured if anything was going to go down; I'd know pretty quickly, once I got there."

Inquisitively Drew asks, "So this is someone you've known for a minute? Is it somebody we know?" Fitz tries not to give it away. Instead he replies, "Yeah you've seen her before, and probably would know her name if you saw her. Because she went to high-school with us. But, I'm not giving her name. It's not like we're a couple."

Harry agreeably responds, "I feel you man. Names aren't important. Hey Matlock, can you let him finish the story please?" They all share a laugh, admittedly that remark was funny. And, Drew replies, "My bad man. Go ahead."

Fitz agrees to continue. But he sees Drew's brain is still churning, trying to identify the name. So he knows he will have to alter the details a bit more to keep him guessing. Thus far the description is safe. There are tons of women on their college campus from their high-school. And, because he had lots of female friends back then; trying to figure out who it was would be almost impossible.

Fitz continues as he responds, "So again, I get there. And, like I said. I was going to take any cues from her as to how the visit was going to go. She opens the door and she's friendly and dressed like she was chilling. Leggings and a shirt."

Harry rolls his eyes as he replies, "Damn. No real clues from that." Fitz nods, as he says, "exactly." He's being intentionally vague about the description of what she wore. He recalls exactly how her leggings hugged her curves. And how her perky, bra-less breasts, teased him through her tight fitting, V-necked top causing an instant erection for him. Then there was her shameless flirting, taking it over the top. In his head, he's reliving the moment and smiling. She looked dammed good, too good, and felt even better. That's not something they need to know though. So, he leaves it out.

Despite how much he enjoyed their time together; he manages to hold in his excitement, without slipping too far down the rabbit hole of reminiscing, as he details the moment. And he stays present to finish the story. Anyway, I get inside, and at first we are just chilling out. Talking and catching up. No big deal. It's a good visit. We share allot about our current situations, she's actually going through something too. So, we're supporting one another with encouraging words, you know. And, in the end, I thought it was going to be another chill back visit, like in times past. But, I was wrong. Because, when I got ready to leave, as it began raining a bit later. She asked me to stay, and well. I ended up doing the walk of shame this morning."

Harry grins and cheers his buddy as he exclaims, "Hell yeah. That's my dude. It had to feel good to get that monkey off your back man." He nods in agreement as he replies, "Yeah. It did. And, I haven't thought about Mel or even said her name till now. It's like a purging happened, you know?"

Drew nods and claps as he responds, "Yeah. That's exactly what happened. You cleared your head, and focused your energies elsewhere in a healthy way. That's what's up man. I'm proud of you for moving forward." Harry agrees as he adds, "Me too man." Fitz smiles as he responds, "'Thanks guys. I appreciate it. It's been a long time coming."

Harry nods as he says, "Indeed it has. So are you going to see this new chick again?" He pauses as he replies, "I'm not sure. We haven't talked about dating or what it all means. I think we're just sort of playing it by ear. Nothing too serious right now."

He nods as he replies, "Sounds good my dude. No need to jump into anything right now. Live and be free. Enjoy life and all of the opportunities to do so." They all laugh, knowing Harry's penchant for bedding as many woman he can at any given time.


	18. Chapter 18

As the laughter settles, Drew asks, "So with you feeling like you're getting your legs under you. What's up with you blowing off Nyemah?" Fitz lowers his eyes a bit, and shakes his head as he replies, "Man, I don't know. Maybe she's just trying too hard. She sort of creeps me out a bit."

Harry presses him as he inquires, "How is it creepy that she wants to give you the punnany?" Fitz shrugs his shoulders as he responds, "I guess it's the way she goes about it. It feels desperate, which to me is unattractive."

Harry can't comprehend his logic, as he replies, "Man, You're my guy. But you're crazy. She's got a banging body, a pretty face, and she's ready, willing, and able to serve you up. Yet you're turning her down. Dude, you may want to reconsider." Fitz hears him, but despite the accurate recap of his position, he still says, "I'm sorry dude. I'll pass. "

Harry is in disbelief of his friend's response, and looks for someone else to agree with him, as he asks, "Drew what do you think about his logic?" Drew looks at his friends as he replies, "If being with her makes him feel uncomfortable. He shouldn't do it. Because that's his instincts telling him something isn't right." Harry disagrees with him as he smiles as he adds, "Well, I say smash first, and worry about the fallout later."

Fitz ribs him as he replies, "This from a man who has replaced a full set of tires twice, and a windshield, in the last year and a half. No offense bro; but taking your dating advice is expensive."

Harry can't get mad at his remark, it's absolutely true. And Drew piles on, "He's got you there bro. You're keeping Tire Discounters in business single handedly."

They all chuckle at Harry's misfortune and he takes it like a champ. Until Fitz's phone rings, and he sees their preordered pizza order is up. So he and Drew ride to go pick it up. While Harry gets the place ready for their company, who is arriving to watch the Laker game.

As Drew and Fitz head to the restaurant to pick up the pizza. Drew asks, "Hey man were you serious about Nyemah?" Fitz nods as he responds, "Yeah. I am. I'm not attracted to her." Drew understands how he feels; but wants to make sure he's being responsible with how he handles the situation.

Fitz sees him thinking and asks, "Why did you ask about her?" Drew looks at his friend and replies, "Because if you really aren't feeling her that way. You need to tell her. You know what it feels like to adore somebody, and they don't see you in the same light."

Fitz agrees with him, and sighs as he responds, "You're right man. I will take care of it. She's cool people. And, I don't want to hurt her. Or have any drama." Drew agrees as he responds, "Yeah. Especially since she lives in our building man. We have to keep the drama away from the crib." Fitz agrees as he says, "Right. I feel you. I will take care of it asap. No worries." He nods as he replies, "Good."

As they ride there is some silence, until they hit traffic. And, Drew asks, "Since you're moving on sort of speak. Did you decide when you're going to chat with Mel?" He replies, "Yeah. I thought maybe I'd swing by her job and chat with her, or maybe her house one day this week. Just to clear the air."

He agrees with his approach, but drops a bomb he knows his buddy will not see coming. As the traffic light changes he says, "Sounds like a good idea. But, let me ask you one question. When are you going to tell her about you and Liv?" Fitz looks at him in shock, as he asks, "How in the hell did you know?" Drew smiles at him as he says, "Dude we use the same Uber account, and we are both designated as each other's safe ride notification."

As Fitz pulls into the parking lot of the eatery, to pick up their food. He parks, and says, "Damn, I forgot about that." Drew smiles as he responds, "Obviously. Don't worry. I won't say anything to Harry. He'd have a field day." Fitz replies, "Thanks man. You're not going to rip me for it though?"

Surprisingly Drew responds, "No. I'm not. Hell I think it's sweet revenge to be honest. Even if it's not intentional. You know I've always thought you and Liv would make a great couple." Fitz pauses as he replies, "Yeah. You've always made comments about it here and there. But, I never really understood why."

Drew feels it's time he comes clean with his friend; so he says, "Okay. I'm going to confess something to you. But, don't be mad." Fitz looks at him with some confusion, and wants to know what he has to say. But, realizes their order is probably ready. And the game starts in a half hour.

So he says, "This sounds deep. Let me run in to get the food first." Drew laughs and says, Okay cool." They go in and pick up the order and when they get back in the car. Drew opts to tell his friend something he'd never told him previously.

As Fitz pulls out of the parking space, and they head back home. He says, "You remember Monica, right?" He pauses for a minute, then replies, "Monica, wait. Monica Peters from high-school?" Drew nods as he responds, "Yeah. That's her." Fitz agreeably nods as he asks, "What about her?" Drew replies, "When we were in 11th grade. She told me that Liv had a serious crush on you. In fact, she's been crushing on you since the first day you met." Fitz can't believe what he's hearing. He chuckles as he says, "Come on man, I would've known that. She would've told me."

Drew shrugs his shoulders as he says, "Look man. I'm not making this up. Monica said, Liv came to your house to invite you to the Sadie Hawkins dance. But, she got scared at the last minute, and bailed after making it all the way to your house. Your dad even answered the door."

Fitz then thinks for a moment, and realizes what he's saying could be true. His father certainly wouldn't have told him she came by. After all, he was more into him and Mellie being a couple back then, than Fitz. Especially since he was such good friends with Mellie's father, who was also politically driven like his father Jerry.

Drew notices the pause from his friend and asks, "Are you okay man?" Fitz shakes from his thoughts as he responds, "Yeah. I'm good. But dude, you never told me this before, why not?"

Drew sighs as he says, "Because Monica swore me to secrecy, and if I told you. She wouldn't have sex with me anymore." Fitz shakes his head as he replies, "Man, she was a freshman when we were juniors. Are you seriously saying you held this back from me, for freshman booty?"

Drew defensively responds, "Hey man, you know my high-school dating years were lean. And for the record, Monica and I were the same age. You keep forgetting I skipped two grades in elementary. So all of you are two years older than me."

Fitz wants to be mad at him, but he can't be. Because he knows his friend is right. He didn't have the best dating life in high-school. And, if he's being honest. Who is to say him knowing about her affections, or even going to the dance with her would've made any difference?

The next wave of silence has Drew a little nervous. As they pull into the parking garage, he breaks the silence as he asks, "Are we good bro. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Liv. I know it was selfish."

Fitz looks at him as he replies, "Yeah. We're good man. I can't be mad at you over that. It's just funny we are sort of now rekindling our attraction." Drew replies, "Yeah. Because it never left. It just got suppressed for a bit."

Fitz agrees with him and asks, "So you think Liv and I dating is cool?" Drew replies, "I do. But, I'm not Mel. There's no doubt she is going to have a comment or two to make about it. Just because she can."

Fitz responds, "You think so?" Drew replies, "I know so. Like earlier today. We saw Mel when we stopped for gas on our way to the beach. We had Nyemah with us. And, she was asking what snacks to get you. Mel over heard her, and was asking who she was, as if it should matter. It was weird bro. You could tell she was light weight jealous or, just in the mood to be petty as fuck. Luckily I don't think Nyemah heard her asking me questions about her."


	19. Chapter 19

Fitz shakes his head as he replies, "That's strange as hell." Drew shrugs his shoulders as he says, "Yup. That's Mel for you. She's petty bro. So, I'd say tread lightly and expect her to be who she is when you tell her about you and Liv."

He takes his friend's advice under advisement and they head up to their condo. With the game starting in a few minutes, they know everybody will be texting or calling soon asking for the food. Regardless, Fitz knows he has allot to think about. Suddenly, he realizes talking to Mellie may be more complicated than he initially thought.

Its 7:30 and Olivia is walking through the door of her condo. She's armed with her shopping proceeds from earlier, and food for herself and her roommates. Additionally, she's also ready to make nice with Abby.

When she gets inside, she puts the food bag down on the table. And she heads to her bedroom to change her clothes, and put away her lingerie. She smiles as she places her pretty panties and bra sets in their respective place. She simply can't wait to wear them for Fitz. Seduction indeed, she thinks.

After putting up her things, she returns to the common area. As she unpacks the food bag, she hears Abby's door open and hears her coming up the stairs. She takes a breath, as she prepares to interface with her bestie, since their last interaction.

By the time she reaches the top of the stairs; Olivia is sitting at the head of the table, placing the take out containers on the table for each of them.

Abby walks toward the table and they share a look. Instantly they both try to speak. And, they end up smiling. Olivia then takes advantage of the silence as she says, "I'm sorry Abby. I shouldn't have hung up on you." Abby sits down and sighs as she replies, "You're right. But, I didn't have any business snooping either. I knew you'd be pissed at me."

Olivia nods as she responds, "Well, you were right. But, I was still wrong for hanging up as I did. You were trying to be a friend like you've been since the first day we met on campus. And, I truly appreciate your friendship. I know I would've done the same thing if I thought you were making a stupid choice."

Abby smiles at her as she replies, "Thanks for being so understanding. But, regardless, I apologize for invading your privacy. I was still wrong for snooping. And I imagine I probably came off as controlling and accusatory, as well. So, I would've hung up too."

Olivia acknowledges her responds as she replies, "Thank you for understanding my position Abs." Abby smiles at her as she says, "You're welcome."  
The air feels lighter between them now that the apologies are out and accepted. They begin to eat, and Olivia starts by telling her friend about her day. Before getting into it too deeply too fast though. She says, "So before I tell you about my day. I need to back up and catch you up on what's been going on lately."

Abby agrees as she says, "Okay. Shoot." Olivia finishes her bite of pasta primavera and says, "You asked before what was going on with me and Eddie." Abby nods as she replies, "Right, and you told me you'd talk when you were ready." She nods as she responds, "Yeah. Well, I found out last week that Eddie slept with Jasmine, his R.A."

Abby swallows her food and asks, "Jasmine, who went clubbing with us a few weeks ago?" Olivia sighs as she responds, "Yes. The one and the same." Abby shakes her head as she says, "What a bitch." Olivia counters as she replies, "It wasn't all her Abs. You know Eddie is as big of a dog as they come." Abby nods as she responds, "True. But she still knew he was with someone. Hell she even knows who you are. She doesn't get a pass."

She understands her point, but says, "I agree with you. She was wrong. But, no more than he was. And to be fair, he deserves the lion share of the blame because I was wearing his ring, not hers. Why would she respect our engagement, if he didn't?" Abby sits back as she sighs, after swallowing her food and says, "I hear you Liv. They're both morally fucked up people." Her remark causes them both to chuckle in agreement.

Their laughter settles as Olivia says, "Anyway, when I broke up with him. It wasn't just because he cheated. It was more so because I had gotten accustomed to being cheated on. I knew at that point, I needed to get out of that relationship. Because I wasn't willing to live a life like that." Abby reaches out to her friend, taking her hand as she says, "Good for you Liv. I'm proud of you for choosing yourself. And ending the relationship. But, I have to ask. What in the hell made you sleep with him again?"

She takes another bite of her food, and then a sip of her drink. Leaving Abby in suspense, and Olivia can see her chomping at the bit for a reply. She looks at her friend and simply blurts it out. "It wasn't Eddie that I was with last night."

Abby quickly asks, "What do you mean it wasn't Eddie?" Olivia tilts her head as she replies, "What do you think I mean Abs? You said yourself it wasn't my brand of condoms on the nightstand." Abby's mouth opens wide as she finally gets it, and says, "OOOOW. You got a new boo!"

Olivia cracks up as she replies, "Yes. I do. Well, maybe. I don't know. We haven't worked out the details yet." Abby then says, "Oh it was a hook up. Like friends with benefits or something?"

Olivia nods as she says, "Yeah. I guess you could say that to some extent. We are friendly, and it was definitely a benefit." She grins as she teasingly replies, "I know that's right. Because your ass was damn near floating this morning. He must have knocked all of the pretense out of that love muffin."

They again laugh heartily at her silliness and enjoy the moment. She allows Abby's curiosity to fester though, because she refuses to give her his name. She explains it's just simply too new to put a name on it yet. But, if that changes, she will share more info. While Abby doesn't like not knowing the name. She is willing to settle for her friend no longer being in a toxic relationship with her ex.

Olivia moves on to tell her about her day, as far as her meeting with Eddie and his parents. And Abby has a field day, calling him everything but a child of God, by the time she finishes spilling the details. Especially when she hears about the non-disclosure agreement request.

However, Olivia assures her it's standard practice when dealing with someone like Eddie. He is a potential political candidate and his relationships are a matter of public record. So, public relations firms are paid well to keep his image squeaky clean. She also explains to her that signing that paper almost ensures him leaving her alone once and for all. That in itself is worth it.


	20. Chapter 20

As they continue to eat and chat, the mood feels lighter between them. Having settled their hurt feelings, and hearing out each other's perspectives.

As they begin cleaning off the table, and prepare to head to the living room to watch some television. Mellie comes through the door. They all exchange pleasantries, and Mellie happily to partakes of the food Olivia purchased.

While Olivia and Abby sit on the couch and Mellie sits in the chair across from them. Mellie asks, "So how was everyone's day?" Abby replies, "My day was boring as hell in comparison to Liv's."

Olivia chuckles and Mellie asks, "What happened? Did your love session from earlier come back to bite you?" Olivia shakes her head as she replies, "No. Nothing like that." Mellie quickly says, "Aha, I knew you were with somebody. Did you hear that Abby?"

Abby smiles as she replies, "Yeah. I did. Livy has a new boo." Mellie playfully says, "OOOOW you freak. Wait. What happened with Eddie?" Olivia dismissively says, "We broke up a week ago; he's been trying to wait me out. But, it's a no go. We're done."

Mellie swallows her bite as she says, "Damn, why'd yall break up this time?" Abby chimes in, "Because his punk ass was cheating again, and our girl deserves better." Olivia smiles at her friend, despite her cutting her off. She at least gave a concise answer that even she has to agree with.

Mellie asks, "So you gave back the ring, it's official?" Olivia nods as she sips some water, and replies, "Yes. I met with him today to return his ring. And, of course he brought his parents with him to convince me to stay with him. Dramatic ass."

Mellie shakes her head as she says, "Oh my, He is a drama queen. I'm so glad I missed that bullet." Both Olivia and Abby look at each other and then back at her as Olivia asks, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Mellie looks at them and says, "I said I am glad I missed that bullet. You know Ed and I were supposed to talk. But, you two hit it off. So, I let it be." Abby sighs loudly as she replies, "Oh boy. Revisionist history at its finest."

Mellie responds, "What do you mean Abby? That's how it happened." Olivia replies, "No Mellie. That's how you recall it happened, because you're not being honest. You and Eddie never were supposed to be anything. He was on the up and coming political star list, you and I happened to attend the mixer and that's how we both met him. But, at no point did he approach you romantically."

Mellie scoffs as she responds, "Well, we could've been romantic. But it didn't happen. So like I said, I dodged a bullet." Abby replies, "Why do you have to do that all the time Mel?" She finishes her food as she asks, "Do what?" Abby responds, "Make things about you when it's not really about you. You even go so far as to make up details that didn't happen. Are you okay?"

Mellie smartly says, "Oh my goodness. Just because you two remember something differently than I do. Doesn't mean something is wrong with me. And while I know you're a psych major. That doesn't mean you get to psycho analyze me just because you don't agree with something I've said. It's really not that serious."

Olivia is not in the mood for a full blown argument. She's had enough of harsh words being spoken to last her a lifetime. So, she interjects as she says, "Okay ladies. Let's leave it at that. No arguing. Can we please just get along and chill like we use to. It's been a while since we've all been home together at the same time and able to relax a bit."

Abby agrees, it's been a long enough day. And in the end. They've been cooler than a fan since the day they all met freshmen year in college. Plus, Mellie is who she is, she's not changing. So why bother to address it now?

The silence ends as Abby says, "Okay. Truce Mel." Mellie agrees as she replies, "Truce. Let's get back to Liv's new boo." Olivia smiles to throw off the nervousness she's feeling, as she responds, "There's really nothing to tell yet. It was just a casual situation, nothing more for now."

Mellie probes further, "So was it a one night stand with a random?" Olivia shakes her head as she replies, "No. He's not a random guy. He's someone I'm comfortable with, and I know very well." She pushes further as she responds, "Oh, so more like friends with benefits, huh? Nice! Do we know him?"

Olivia again feels a twinge in her gut a bit, as she replies, "I'm not saying anything more, until or unless our relationship develops. For now. We just shared a hot moment."

Abby teases as she says, "OOOOOOW a hot moment, okay. That's code for dude laid the fucking pipe!" Mellie adds, "Hell yes. That's exactly what it sounds like to me." They all laugh together, and Olivia tries to enjoy the moment without looking like she's hiding something.

As they continue to relax, Mellie asks, "So what did your parents say about you and Eddie?" Olivia explains, "Well, after I left the gym after work. I called them, and they're actually happy." Abby replies, "It's not like they loved him. Your dad was just being nice to him because of you." Mellie agrees as she replies, "I noticed that too. Looks like your dad saw something you didn't Liv. It almost always works that way with parents."

Olivia agrees, as she says, "Yeah, they definitely knew better than I did. If I am being honest. In the beginning I may have gotten caught up in the idea of being a senator's wife. And that aided in me staying way too long."

Abby compassionately says, "It happens to the best of us girl. At least you got out. I'm super proud of you Liv." Olivia smiles at her friend as she replies, "Thanks Abs." Mellie follows with, "She's not the only one Liv. It was the right choice for sure."

She agrees with both of them, letting go was best. Regardless of how it ended. She wouldn't change a thing. Her parents were not a fan of Eddies, but they accepted him because she was raised to make her own decisions, even if they don't always agree with her. Which is something she has learned to really appreciate. Even if in some cases she made incorrect decisions that took more time than she wanted to give. Because in the end, she learned a valuable life lesson or two. That will sever her well as she ages.

The night with her roomies goes well, and ends without a hitch until they all get ready for bed. After putting away the dishes Mellie says, "Hey have either one of you talked to Fitz today?" Olivia's eyes perk up, but she tries to remain cool. As both she and Abby say, "No." And Olivia asks, "Why?"


	21. Chapter 21

Mellie replies, "Well, for one. I've texted him a few times and he hasn't responded regarding what they're all bringing game night. And, I saw his girlfriend with Drew today at the gas station."

Abby and Olivia both look at one another as Olivia asks, "What girlfriend?" Abby adds, "Yeah Mel. Explain what you're talking about; because I'm lost. He was just on a date with you yesterday. So either that's the quickest rebound move in history, or he's suddenly a two timer."

Olivia defends him as she says, "I'm sure neither one of those are true. This is Fitz we are talking about. He's not that guy." Abby smirks as she smartly says, "Girl, all guys are capable of being that guy. Let's not be naive." Mellie says, "I agree with Abby, nobody is perfect. Especially not a man. What he can do, he will do if given the chance. You know that first hand Liv."

Olivia shakes her head as Abby replies, "Damn, really Mellie?" Mellie realizes how her comment must have landed, and says, "I'm sorry Liv. I didn't mean anything by it." Olivia puts up her hand as she responds, "Mel, its fine. Just tell us about this alleged Fitz's girlfriend sighting please that has you up in arms."

She again falls off track as she responds, "I wouldn't say I was up in arms, I mean..." Abby feels her own annoyance level rising as she interjects, "Mel. I love you. But as God as my witness. I am going to slap you if you don't stay on topic! Who is this chick?"

In her head, Olivia is screaming, yes. Thank you. And, Mellie replies, "Okay damn. No need to get violent. Anyway, I was on break and stopped at the gas station. When I went inside I saw Drew talking to some girl, and Harry at the counter.

At first I thought the girl and Drew were together, but I knew he and Stacey were supposedly back together. So I was hoping I didn't just catch him cheating. That would've sucked." Abby replies, "Agreed. I like Stacey." Olivia responds, "Me too."

Mellie proceeds as she says, "So anyway. I walk over to Drew and the chick who were talking. He acknowledges me and he says her name is Nyemah. Pretty name, but different."

Instantly, Olivia knows who the young woman is, but doesn't interrupt Mellie. She lets her continue as she says, "We greet each other and she seems nice enough. But, a little too nice if you know what I mean. And, she kept asking Drew what snacks Fitz said he wanted. She was intentional about getting the request right. I told her whoppers and Doritos, since I knew those are two of his favorites, and she seemed a bit put off by my knowledge."

Abby asks, "Did she give you an attitude or something?" Mellie says, "I mean she seemed a bit bothered that I knew what he liked. But shouldn't I with as long as we've been friends?"

Olivia says, "Yes. That's a fair point. But, she didn't know you were cool with Fitz. Unless Drew introduced you that way. And, what you took for her being put off, was probably more like confusion as to how you had that knowledge, and by the way you got the candy wrong. He likes milk duds, not whoppers."

Mellie frowns at first and then says, "Oh, damn. My fault. You're right. It was milk duds. How do you remember stuff like that?" Olivia shrugs her shoulders as she replies, "I don't know. I store allot of information that most people forget. But, let's get back to why you thought she was his girlfriend."

Abby says, "Agreed. What did she do to make you think they were dating?" Mellie rolls her eyes as she responds, "I just told you all. She was buying him snacks. Nobody does that unless they're dating someone or they're interested in them."

Abby sighs as she replies, "Oh my goodness. I'm going to bed. I can't with you." Olivia cracks up as she responds, "Me too. You're so dammed dramatic sometimes Mel." Mellie scoffs, "Whatever, When I finally get him on the phone maybe he can confirm it or deny it. But until I hear it from him. I am sticking with my story. That's his girlfriend."

Abby says, "Mellie that doesn't make any sense. But of course do what you will. I'm just curious as to why you'd care even if it was true?" Olivia follows with, good question. Mellie are you jealous he's getting attention from someone else?"

She quickly says, "No. of course not. I am happy for him. Now he can stop hounding me." Olivia shakes her head as she says, "Yup. On that note I'm really calling it a night. Night ladies." Abby heads down the stairs as she says, "Goodnight." Leaving Mellie in the living room alone as she says, "They're just mad because I'm right, heifers." And she storms off to bed, turning off the lights and setting the alarm before heading to her room.

After going to her room Olivia showers, puts on her pajamas and gets into bed. As she gets settled, she begins to yawn. Upon plugging up her phone next to her bed, she lays back down. But then she hears it buzzing.

When she grabs it, she sees a message from Fitz. She instantly grins and hits the message. "Let me know when you're ready for that do over. Because I'm game whenever you are [kiss emoticon] heart emoticon]." She giggles at his response to her last text. She forgot she sent it until now.

She thinks for a second, then responds, "Will do. And next time. I won't hold back. Since I know you can handle it." He grins as he replies, "Oh damn. I'll be sure to be ready beautiful. How was your day by the way?"

She sighs as she responds, "It was long and too much to text about. But, I made it through. How about yours?" He responds, "Uhhm, it was very interesting. In fact, when you get a minute. I want to talk to you."

She re-reads the text, and her curiosity is peaked. She curiously replies, "Okay. Are you available now? You can call me." Knowing they've still got company and the game currently has 5 min left in the 4th quarter. He replies, "Can you give me about a half hour? Or will you be sleep? I know your morning was enough to tire you out. (Smile emoticon) lol"

She chuckles a she types, "Lol. Funny. While my morning was very taxing. I am just fine thank you. You can call me when you're available. I will be up for another hour or so."

He smiles as he responds, "Okay. Can I call you on video chat?" She smiles as she says, "Yes naughty. I will happily give you something to envision before you fall asleep. (Kiss emoticon) He replies, "I'm going to hold you to it sexy. Talk to you in a bit... (Wink emoticon)

She smiles as she puts her phone down and anticipates why he wants to call her. It could be anything. She then thinks about Nyemah, and Mellie's claim of them being a couple. Although she knows she likes Fitz; she also knows she's simply not his type. She'd do better to stop being so aggressive in her approach. And play it cool. But, since that's not her personality. It's obvious them hooking up is a negative.

She then wonders, why would she be buying him snacks anyway? Shouldn't he have been at work? Her curiosity is now off and running. Maybe she should've asked Mel more questions, instead of honing in on the lunacy of her theory.

With her mind running in circles, with no end in sight. She decides to pass the time by flipping through her social media accounts until he calls her. When she clicks on Instagram. She flips about halfway down when she suddenly sees something rather unexpected.

It appears somebody is in a new relationship, and all she can think to say is "Good luck with that."

_**Thank you for reading my fan fiction tale. Allot was addressed in this segment. Hope you were able to keep up. What did you think about Eddie bringing his parents to lunch? Allot of you guessed it. I'm curious how you all think Olivia handled the interaction. It was a heave exchange, and some things needed to be said and realized. **_

_**What did you think about Mellie's assertion that Fitz and Nyemah were a couple? Did she seem bothered to you? Also, what were your thoughts on Drew knowing about Fitz and Olivia? And, Drew not telling Fitz that Olivia wanted to ask him out in high-school? Was he wrong to keep it from him? Was Drew right about Mellie being petty for no reason? We shall see. **_

_**In the next episode we address all that and more. We find out more about Olivia and Fitz's journey. There are some unanswered questions that only they can answer by talking about their future. Curiously, do you think she should inquire more about Nyemah, or ask about her buying him snacks? Would that be out of line? I'm also curious how you think their situation is unfolding. Let me know in the comments.  
Thanks for your support. I appreciate it.  
**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hello Fan fiction readers, sorry for the delayed posting of this update. But, here it is as promised. Let's check back in to this wild ride of a story, and see what happens next. **_

_**Disclaimer: These characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and Shondaland Productions. **_

_**Happy Reading! **_

Fitz is in the living room with his buddies, finishing up the last few minutes of the game. With Lebron sitting out this game, it was merely a chance to see how the first unit plays without him. And, to his liking, they look good. He enjoys the ending of the game, and he and his counterparts agree, this is going to be an interesting post season.

As everyone prepares to leave, they all agree it was a good game and a solid win. Fitz starts picking up some of the garbage left behind from everyone eating, and Rob, one of their guests helps out. He helpfully picks up a few plates and glasses, and follows him into the kitchen.

When he turns around, seeing him behind him. Fitz smiles as he says, "Thanks man." He nods as he replies, "No problem. I wanted a second with you to ask a question if you don't mind."

Fitz notices whatever he has on his mind, he wants to keep it private. He sees him look to see if everybody was still in the living room. Fitz reassures him as he says, "They can't hear you unless you yell. Its how the acoustics are set up in the design." Rob gives him an inquisitive look, and he responds, "You have to ask Harry how that works. He's the architect." Rob nods as he replies, "Man, is there anything this building doesn't have?" He smiles at him as he responds, "What can I say, the art of modern convenience. Whatever you need or want, it's probably got it."

Rob has to agree with him, there's nothing better than having a pharmacy, a restaurant, a dry cleaners, florist and drug store in the lobby of your building. Not to mention a 24hour gym with a smoothie bar.

Understanding his comment about the building threw the conversation off track. Fitz is even more curious now, what he has to discuss with him. So he asks, "You obviously didn't come in here to talk about the building amenities. So, what's up man?" Rob then sighs as he replies, "What's going on with you and Ne-Ne?" He pauses at first, but then remembers that's a nick name Nyemah uses.

He then replies, "Nothing, why do you ask?" He responds, "Well, I saw she was rather annoyed when you didn't show up today. So I figured I'd ask. Because you didn't mention anything about you two hooking up." Fitz nods as he says, "Well, that's because we've never hooked up. We're just friends."

His tone sounds definitive and strong, peaking Rob's interest as he says, "You said that with such decisiveness. Almost like it wasn't possible for there to be anything between you two. Did something happen?"

He didn't realize how demonstrative he must have sounded in his response, but says, "No. Nothing happened. And I don't mean any harm. She's cool people, her art work is amazing, and she has a great singing voice. But, there's no romantic attraction from my side."

He catches his word phrasing and asks, "So you think she's interested in you?" Fitz sighs as he replies, "I think so. That may be why she was bothered by me not showing up today. She even came by here to see if I was okay."

Rob's eyebrows raise as he says, "Damn, coming over unannounced. I see your point." Fitz wonders about his line of questioning, and asks, "Do you have a thing for her?" Rob gives him a look that tells on him, immediately. "Uhm, she's cool like you said. I just find her interesting that's all, and I didn't want to step on any toes. In case you already had a pole in the water."

Fitz grins attempting to assure him he's free for takeoff, as he says, "Nah man. You're all clear. I'm not even on the same pier you're fishing." They both chuckle at the fishing metaphors used. And, their chat is interrupted by the rest of the crew walking by, saying goodnight.

Both he and Rob wave at the others, as Rob says, "Well, I'm going to head out man. Do me a favor and don't say anything to anybody about this conversation. I'm not sure if I'm going to make a move."

Fitz happily nods as he replies, "No worries man. What conversation?" He nods at Fitz and they say goodnight, as Drew and Harry bring in more plates.

They all say good night to him, and once he's gone. Harry locks the door, while Drew and Fitz load the dishwasher. While they're in process of cleaning up. Harry's phone rings. He grabs it, and reads the text that comes in, with a grin.

Both Fitz and Drew then hear him say, "Ahh yeah. Baby girl got her stitches out. And wants me to come through." Drew shakes his head as he replies, "Is that Janet or Keisha?" Harry puts on his shoes as he responds, "Janet. She's the cyclist who was hit by a car."

Fitz groans as he says, "Ouch, damn. That sucks. Shouldn't she be in physical therapy or something?" Harry grins as he responds, "I promise to stretch her out real good." They all crack up at his crass remark as he grabs his keys as he says, "Seriously though. She's been going to therapy already for the last few weeks, so she's all good. But, she's ailing for the love doctor to do a house call. So, you boys don't wait up. It's my turn to do the walk of shame gentlemen." They all laugh at his self-proclaimed moniker as they say, "Night. And he replies, "Night guys."

When he leaves Drew says, "Where in the hell does he get the focus and energy to be the dick deliverer, be knee deep in his architectural studies, hold down a full time job, and diligently work on his comedy craft?

Fitz turns on the dishwasher, and folds the dish cloth as he replies, "I have no idea. He's always been a great multitasker though." Drew nods as he responds, "True. Oh well. I've got some studying to do for work tomorrow. So I'm going to head up to bed. You good?"

Fitz nods as he says, "Yeah. I'm good. I'm about to head to bed myself. I have a longer day than normal tomorrow. It's trial prep day." Drew understands the craziness he's facing, with him previously being pre-law, before switching to psychology. So he says, "Well, look at it this way. The busier it is. The faster the day will go."

He nods as he replies, "From your mouth to God's ears man." They both smile and laugh, as Drew checks the doors to make sure they're locked, before heading upstairs to his room, and Fitz sets the alarm as he turns in too.

As Fitz preps for bed, he checks the clock and realizes it's not as late as he thought it was. Remembering Olivia said she'd be up for at least an hour. He strips, and climbs into bed. Once positioned, he picks up the phone and makes the call.


	23. Chapter 23

Olivia is doing some last minute prep for her late night call. Now ready for action, she has her dreads swept up in an up do. And she's changed into one of her new lingerie pieces, thinking her previous choice wasn't sexy enough. She's now sporting a pair of sheer red lace boy shorts, and matching tank top. She also has her side table lamp on dim with a red scarf over the top; because it gives a sexy background affect on camera. Knowing his favorite color is red, she figures this ensemble can't miss.

As she settles into bed ready for his call she's hoping happens soon. Her phone vibrates. She smiles as she sees his face pop up on the screen, and she hits answer. With the phone positioned just above her cleavage. She smiles sweetly as she says, "Hello there handsome." He grins as he replies, "Hello beautiful."

Instantly, her sexy smile lights up his screen. Excitedly he takes in the teasing peek she's giving him with the camera angle. Admittedly she's also intrigued by him as well, seeing he's obviously shirtless. While he's checking her out; she's noticing his manicured chest and pecks, by the way he's holding the phone completely unabashed.

She adores his confidence, it's one of the sexiest things about him that really turn her on. His voice then interrupts her thoughts as she hears him say, "Sorry I'm so late calling you. It took a while to clear the house out after the game."

She nods as she responds, "I understand. It's no biggie. I'm glad you called." He smiles as he replies, "Me too. You said your day was too long to text. So, I had to check in on you."

She appreciates his concern as she replies, "Awe thanks. That's sweet of you. It was just allot for one day that's all. Tons of emotions riling around from one extreme to another." He nods as he replies, "It sounds draining;Tell me about it." She takes a breath as she responds, "Well for starters I had lunch with Eddie today to finalize our break up. And spoiler alert, he brought his parents with him."

His eyebrows express surprise as he replies, "He what?" She grins at his reaction as she says, "You heard me. I didn't stutter." He shakes his head as he responds, "That's insane Liv. How'd that go?"

She sighs as she replies, "It went about as well as you'd expect. They tried to talk me into staying with him, at least through the initial launch of his campaign. His father even tried to promise me he'd stop cheating." Fitz quickly asks, "How in the hell was he going to ensure that?"

She shrugs her shoulders as she replies, "That's what I asked him, and he didn't exactly have an answer. Because he knew he was making promises he couldn't keep, and nor should he. At any rate; ultimately I declined the offer. Then Eddie got upset when he realized I wasn't backing down. And he yelled some obscenities as I walked out refusing to look back. Bottom line I'm done with him and his craziness. He can find someone else to be his enabling arm piece. But it won't be me."

Fitz doesn't like him yelling at her. But, at the same time he's happy she walked away unscathed. Being supportive, he says, "I know you don't need me to defend you. But he's an asshole for talking to you like that, and an even bigger one for showing up with his parents to back him up, despite being guilty as sin."

Loving his protective nature, and finding his somewhat blustery toned defense of her sexy as hell. She smiles as she replies, "You're right. I don't need you to defend me. But I appreciate you nonetheless. So thank you." Her sweet tone and smile calm him as he relaxes once again, and smiles at her as he replies, "You're welcome. I just don't like guys like him. He's a bully. Politics is probably the best place for him. And that's one main reason it's not the place for me. I couldn't keep my temperament working with guys with that mindset. They're illogical, irrational, and idiotic."

She nods agreeably as she replies, "You're not wrong. He will be right at home in Washington for sure." They both know it's truly an environment he will thrive in; considering all of the bully tactics and underhanded shenanigans that go on in government. It's a world she can't believe they both almost ended up in. And it's an invitation to a party they've both happily rejected.

She thinks about how invested he was in politics earlier in his life, and how he abruptly changed his mind after high school. He sees her in wonderment and asks, "What's on your mind Liv?" She comes back to the moment as she replies, "Just thinking about how we both almost ended up in politics. And, how miserable it appears we would've been."

He nods as he says, "I know. That world is not for the weak at heart, or apparently anybody with much integrity. The level of corruption involved gives me a headache." She has to agree with him. Nobody is completely clean in politics, especially the ones that appear to be. Which makes her think of his father. So she asks, "Not to be disrespectful in any way; but have you spoken to your dad yet about not entering the senate race?"

He smirks as he replies, "Funny how the idea of deceit and back stabbing makes you think of him, fitting." Olivia gives him a look as she shakes her head and says, "You know I didn't mean it that way. I even prefaced my statement before hand." He shrugs his shoulders as he responds, "I know. But it's true." She concedes to his remark, knowing his feelings about his father.

He sees a shift in her facial expression, and feels bad. So he says, I'm sorry Liv. I didn't mean to be like that toward you. You know it's not you, right?" She nods as she replies, "Yes. I do. But, I also know that keeping the amount of pain and anger you have inside of you regarding him isn't healthy, nor is it helpful." In her head she's thinking, damn girl. That was about as subtle as a bull in a china shop.

He doesn't want to hear a lecture from her on how he needs to deal with his emotions. But, at the same time. He knows he bought this on himself with his remark about his dad. So he decides to shift the conversation back onto a decent track. She sees him thinking and like him, she feels the conversation has gone left, unnecessarily.

But as she prepares to speak he beats her to the punch, as he says, "You're right. My father and I don't have the healthiest relationship. But, right now. It's what we've got. And I'm just not ready for it to be any better. I know you don't agree with it, but just try to respect it. One day i hope it will be better."

Agreeing toe relent she takes in his response and nods as she says, "I can respect that. And please know I didn't mean any harm." He smiles at her as he replies, "I know you didn't. I can always count on you to tell me exactly how you feel, and not hold back. It's one of the things I adore about you."

Intrigued by his response she grins as she says, "Really?" He returns the sweet smile she's flashing as he replies, "Yes. Really." Despite the heaviness of a conversation about his relationship with his father can bring; the mood is trending back to being relaxed.

Being a good sport; he decides to answer her original question posed about talking to his father, as he says, "To answer your question. He knows I don't want to run for public office. But, that doesn't mean he's listening to me." She tilts her head a bit, as she smartly responds, "So, the short answer is no, huh?"


	24. Chapter 24

He smiles at her as he responds, "You're such a smart ass." She chuckles as she replies, "Well it's better than being a dumb ass." He joins her in laughter as he responds, "Facts."

As their laughter settles; there's a pause broken by him admittedly saying, "I know I need to talk to him at some point. But It's tough talking to him Liv. I find myself getting so angry, when I do. And I don't like feeling that way. He's my dad. But I just can't stand to be around him most of the time."

Sweetly she responds, "I know. But, you know that's because of your unresolved issues surrounding your mother's death." She sees his eyes sadden, and it hurts her heart, as he replies, "I miss her so much Liv. You would've loved her. She was something special. And because of him being the untrustworthy asshole that only he could be, she's dead. He wasn't driving the car that took her life, but he put her in that car with his lies and infidelity."

Understanding his mother died on the night she was leaving his father, when a drunk driver hit her head on at a stop light. Something he didn't find out until the summer before they left for college. She is absolutely speechless, as she feels the weight of his emotions. And all she can do is say, "I am so sorry Fitz. I really am."

He sees the compassion in her eyes, and feels the empathy in her tone, as he manages to hold back tears, and replies, "Thanks Liv. I don't mean to be a downer. I can let you go."

Not willing to let him go so easily, she responds, "If you want to hang up, I am fine with that. But, if you want to stay on the phone. I'm here for you. No judgment, you know that." Her kindness makes him smile as he finds the strength to look into her eyes, as he replies, "What did I do to deserve having you in my life?" She grins as she responds, "You were born." They share a chuckle as he says, "Now who's the corn ball?" Their laughter settles the mood once again.

As they look at one another lovingly, he says, "Shifting gears if you don't mind. Tell me about the rest of your day please." She agreeably changes pace as she replies, "Uhm, let's see. Oh, to round out my luncheon from hell experience with the Davis'; I found out Eddie's attorney is sending me a non-disclosure agreement to sign, and it looks like Jasmine, the last girl Eddie cheated on me with is his new boo."

He now feels himself getting annoyed all over again concerning her ex. But he remains cool as he replies, "That's par for the course with his type. She's going to regret that later, i guarantee." She agrees with his sentiment, as he then asks, "Do you have someone reviewing the NDA for you before signing it?" She nods as she responds, "Of course. I'm going to take it to Cy this week."

Agreeing with her decision he replies, "Good. I'm sure it will be vetted properly." She nods as she responds, "I agree. And the sooner it's done. The sooner that chapter of my life is concluded." Her reply answers his next question, before he asks it, confirming she is trudging ahead beautifully, without regret.

Wondering how the break up news is fairing with others in her life, he asks, "Have you talked to your parents yet?" She nods as she replies, "Yes. I talked to them today. And as expected they're both delighted it's over. I think my dad may be planning a celebratory dinner or something." They both laugh as he says, "knowing your dad I don't doubt it. He doesn't need a huge reason to grill." She nods in agreement as she responds, "That's a fact. Or to throw a party."

As their laughter settles he replies, "I'm glad it's all working out for you. It's a hard step to take, and you're handling it very well. I'm proud of you." She smiles as she says, "Thanks. I appreciate all the support I've gotten from you, my parents, as well as Abby and Mel. You all have helped me tremendously. I can't thank you enough."

He smiles as he replies, "You're welcome. You know we've always got your back. I'm sure Abby was as giddy as your parents regarding you ending things with Eddie." She nods as she says, "Yeah. She was pretty happy. But, first I had to talk her down. Because she found your condoms on my nightstand and she thought they were Eddie's."

A look of shock fills his face as he asks, "Damn, what did you say?" She smiles as she replies, "It took me a second to think. But, I ended up telling her I was with someone other than him. I actually told both her and Mel since they were like a dog with a bone with their suspicions."

He agrees with how she handled the situation, but he's curious about how the condoms were discovered, so he asks, "What was she doing in your room anyway?" She shakes her head as she says, "She was being nosy as only she could. But, I still love her. Because she was trying to be a friend and save me from making a mistake."

He understands her point, but still conveys his take on the matter as he replies, "Sounds like her heart was in the right place. But damn. She really needs to exercise some boundaries." She nods in agreement as she responds, "Agreed. She apologized, which I appreciate. He acknowledges her admission of wrongdoing too, and relents with his judgment as he says, "That's a step in the right direction. Let's hope it holds." Again she nods as she says, "Yes. Lets."

They share a smile and she replies, "By the way. In talking with Mel today. I heard your day was pretty interesting too." His brow furrows with confusion as he responds, "I'm not sure I follow." She smiles as she replies, "I understand she met your girlfriend Nyemah today, when she ran into Harry and Drew at the gas station."

He sighs as he says, "Come on Liv. You know she's not my girlfriend." She smiles as she replies, "yes. I do. But Mel seems to think she is. Until you tell her otherwise. Which she made it a point to tell me you ignored her text. So you may want to get back to her before she blows a gasket."

He shakes his head as he says, "Damn, I saw it too. I just forgot to respond. I will take care of it. But I need her to stop telling people Nyemah is my girlfriend." Olivia teases, "To be fair, we know she wants to be. Even if you don't have any interest."

He abruptly responds, "I'm sure the part of me not being interested in her is a pretty significant factor." She grins as she replies, "You're right. But it appears to be a minor detail in her mind, until you set her straight."

He sees her point and says, "Understood. I've been meaning to chat with her. Drew and I just talked about that recently. I probably should've done it today when she popped up over here."

Olivia curiously asks, "She came over unannounced?" He sighs as he says, "yeah. It threw me. But, she only did it because she was with everybody who was at the beach waiting for me. And I didn't show. Because I fell asleep after my post work out shower."

She nods as she asks, "And she couldn't call you first?" He answers, "She did call, and text. So did Drew and Harry. But, I was sleep and the phone was on silent. So I didn't wake up."


	25. Chapter 25

She understands the circumstances of the situation better, but wonders about the interaction. Inquisitively she asks, "What did she say when you talked to her?" He explains the interaction and Olivia too says, "She's nothing if not persistent. I will give her that."

He agrees with her, and in that moment. His conversation with Rob pops into his head. And he decides to tell her about it, as he says, "Yeah. She's quite persistent. But guess what. Today Rob told me he's interested in her."

Olivia finds that detail interesting as she replies, "Really? He actually said that to you?" He nods as he says, "Yeah. He's weighing his options on approaching her, and wanted to make sure her and I didn't have anything going on. Apparently he noticed she was bothered when I didn't show up at the beach."

Olivia restates what she's heard for clarification as she replies, "So he saw she was noticeably bothered by your absence. But, he's still interested in her?" He pauses for a moment in thought, then says, "Now that you say it outloud. It sounds kind of odd."

Olivia nods, advising of a hunch she has as she responds, "I agree. Which makes me wonder if his alleged new found affection for her is legit. Or if maybe she put him up to it to get a reaction out of you."

He considers her logic and asks, "Do you think that's something she'd do? And if so, for what reason?" Olivia's answer flows out of her mouth without hesitation, as she replies, "Given what you've described of her behavior. Yes. It's definitely something in her wheelhouse. She'd do it to see if she can get you to pay attention to her. And, find out why you're stalling on taking her advances. I know you told him you weren't interested in her, but did you tell him why?"

He thinks for a moment then says, "No. He didn't directly ask that question, I just told him I wasn't romantically interested in her. But, I thought she was possibly interested in me." She angles her head in thought, then replies, "Okay. In that case maybe he's operating on his own agenda. Not a wise one in my opinion. But still on his own. Did he say anything about keeping it quiet?"

He nods as he replies, "Actually he did. But, I trust you. So, you're the only one I told." She smiles at him as she says, "Thanks. With him not wanting you to tell anybody. And, him not asking for specifics where she's concerned. His concernment sounds legitimate. To be honest this could be your way out, so you don't have to address her. A true blessing in disguise."

He nods as he says, "I was thinking the same thing. But I'm not sure how responsible it would be for me to let it play out that way." Reassuringly she replies, "I see it both ways. If you don't say anything to her. His advances to her could work in your favor, deviating her focus from you, which is your goal. But, since it's not clear on when he's going to make a move. If nothing else, you telling her you're not interested. May just open the door wider for him to be her shoulder to cry on. Again, taking her focus off of you."

Her response settles in his mind, and he agrees with her. It really could go either way resulting in his ultimate goal being accomplished. However, he is now certain of the route he wants to take. And, he shares it with her as he says, "You're right. I could sit back and see how it goes. But, I should talk to her regardless of what he does. Because I think it's the right thing to do."

Adoringly she smiles as she hears his response, and supportively says, "Good. Then do what you feel is right. Your opinion is the one that matters most of all; because it's your situation and you have to live with the result more so than anyone else."

Agreeably he replies, "Thanks for talking this through with me. I guess I needed to think it through a little more before making a decision." She nods as she says, "Of course. What are friends for?" He grins and his lips blurt out something his mind wasn't ready to release. "You're so much more than a friend to me Liv. I want you to know you're incredibly special to me."

Instantly, he knows he's said too much. But yet. He doesn't try to take it back. He simply lets his spoken words rest on their own. And, he continues to look her in the eye, as she undoubtedly processes his words.

Despite their silence, the pause isn't awkward. It's soothing. Internally, she feels a warming sensation come over her as she sees his eyes deepen, after his statement. She then replies to him without thought as she says, "You're more than a friend to me too; and if I'm being honest. Our connection has always been very special. So, you're not alone in how you feel." With their admissions being so bold, and so unchallenged by one another. They happily rest in the moment.

It's then he thinks about Drew's admission to him. Until now, he didn't realize why it's always been so easy to talk to her. She's always been the person he could vent to, or laugh with, without judgment.

Deciding to take advantage of the moment he asks, "Can I ask you a question?" She nods as she replies, "Yeah. What's up?" He responds, "Did you have a crush on me in high-school?"

She smiles and then chuckles as she replies, "Who have you been talking to?" He grins as he says, "Don't answer my question with a question young lady. That's almost equal to an admission."

Knowing she's caught she says, "Yes. I did. Now tell me who told you that?" He smiles as he responds, "Drew told me the other night that back in high school, Monica Peters told him you were supposed to ask me to the Sadie Hawkins dance junior year. But you chickened out when my dad answered the door."

She pauses for a second and then says, "Wow. I can't believe she snitched. I swore her to secrecy." He shrugs his shoulders as he replies, "Well, to be fair it was ten years ago." She can't dispute his logic, but takes a moment to correct his version of the story. As she says, "You're right. That was forever ago. But, your dad didn't answer the door when I came over. Your Aunt Rose did. And you weren't home. Which was a good thing, because I'm pretty sure I would've threw up on your shoes or something, as nervous as I was."

He laughs as he replies, "Seriously, you were nervous?" She chuckles too as she admittedly says, "Oh God yes. I can remember being super anxious. Your Aunt Rose gave me ginger ale. Because she thought maybe I had the beginnings of a stomach ache."

He shakes his head as he says, "Man, that's wild. I wouldn't have ever thought you'd be nervous." She quickly asks, "Why not?" He responds, "You've always come across as being so calm and cool, like never rattled. I just couldn't imagine you being that anxious."

She smiles as she replies, "Well, I had allot on the line in that moment. If I asked you and you said no. I would've been embarrassed, and if you said yes. I'd be happy. But, what if something terrible happened and you didn't want to be my friend anymore? Thinking about it. I was a hot mess, all in my head with little to no reasoning or logic." She laughs at her younger self, understanding how far she's come since then.


	26. Chapter 26

Her response makes sense to him. When you're young you always think the worst. And, rarely consider the good that can happen. Understanding how she felt, but feeling as though she needs to hear his take. He says, "I get it. We were super young. But, now that I know how you felt. I wish you would've asked me another time. Or even told me you liked me back then."

She hears the seriousness in his voice, and something in her, causes her to match his tenor as she honestly, and bravely replies, "I don't know if admitting how I felt about you back then would've made a difference. But, I do know that my feelings for you have never waned."

He likes what he's hearing and feels the moment intensifying between them, just as she feels it too. She then says to him, now i have a question for you." He smiles as he asks, "What's up buttercup?" They share a laugh as she replies, "Did you know about my feelings for you before you came over Sunday?" He wonders about her question as he responds, "No. I didn't. I would've told you if i did. Why?" His answer quiets her concerns as she replies, "Because i wanted to make sure that night was a moment of chance, verses a plan to capitalize on what was."

He's taken aback by her response, and feels the need to clarify his intentions as he says,"Liv, i would never take advantage of you like that. I didn't expect us to hook up that night. But i'm not mad we did. Because it opened the door for us to see each other the way we probably should've seen each other before." She agreeably says, "Me either. I don't have any regrets at all about that night. And thank you for being you; i never would've thought you'd do anything like that. But, i had to ask."

He smiles at her as he says, "I'm glad you don't have any regrets about us. And I'm not bothered by you asking me that question. I'd rather you ask me then assume the answer. She agrees with him, it's much better to hear the answer from someone, than to make up answers on your own.

With her thoughts settling, he's still in thought a bit as he asks, "Given how we're feeling now about each other. What do you think we should do?" There's a brief moment of silence between them until she answers, "I think we should see where this vehicle we're in takes us. What about you?"

He nods as he says, "I'm open to that. But, what does that look like for us?" Outwardly she replies, "It looks however we want. There's more than one way to skin a cat." Agreeing he responds, "True. But, I don't want to risk losing you, or your friendship. Both mean too much to me. I couldn't take losing either one. So we have to do this right."

His words settle on her heart as she replies, "I know. I don't think I could take losing you or your friendship either. So the question is, do we dare to test the waters, by making what we're feeling right now something real, beyond great sex?" Again, there's a pause. But it's rather brief as he says, "Great sex huh?" They both chuckle at his remark. And when the laughter settles, he then says, "All jokes aside, I've spent too long chasing after what will never be. And realizing it way too late, to make the mistake of not pursuing what I should've acted on long ago. Ergo, I am game to take the risk if you are. Because I think it's worth it. What about you?"

Once again, his reply touches her. But this time she's noticeably moved. He can see it on her face, as her eyes flutter, filling with tears. And she puts her hand over her mouth. Inside, he loves the reaction he's seeing. But, he interjects as he asks, "Livy, are you okay?"

She pauses as she takes a breath, and removes her hand from her mouth, placing it on her chest as she says, "You say something like that to me, and then ask if I'm okay, really?"

He smiles at her and she smiles in return, as he says, "I just wanted to be honest with you. I didn't mean to choke you up. But, I can't lie. I'm enjoying it." She chuckles as she responds, "You're such a jerk sometimes." He laughs with her, as she reaches for a Kleenex from her nightstand, dabbing her eyes.

When their laughter settles, she knows he deserves a proper answer. So she says, "I'm sorry for the tears. I don't know where they came from." Sweetly, he replies, "No apologies necessary. Just talk to me. And tell me whatever it is you want me to know."

She didn't intend to have this conversation with him right now. But, she feels like she has to come clean, and she wants to make her perspective clear, as she says, "While I will admit. My emotions have been a little high and low due to the break up. This moment of tears isn't associated with that. This isn't a rebound for me Fitz. It's simply how I feel about you."

Happily, he openly says, "It's not a rebound for me either Liv. My feelings for you, are about you. And what I feel when I'm with you." She smiles as she replies, "Thank you for saying that." He nods as he smiles in return, as he says, "You're welcome. I promise to always tell you the truth. I won't hide anything from you." She nods as she responds, "Thank you. Same here. Honest communication is very important. He agrees as he replies, "Yes. It is. Which makes me think about how we move forward."

She openly says, "Like I said before, we do what works for us." He agrees with her but asks, "Does that mean we are exclusive or are we just single people dating. She didn't realize where his mindset was, until this moment.

It causes her to think momentarily. She feels some pressure building, and intuitively, he sees her in thought and says, "I'm not trying to push you Liv. I'm just trying to be transparent." She nods as she responds, "It's fine, I can appreciate where you're coming from." He's happy she understands. She continues to think a little longer, trying to decide if she should verbalize her thoughts. And he encourages her as he says, "Be as honest with me as you can Liv. I'm a big boy, I can take it."

She smiles at him adoringly, as she openly replies, "Fitz, my response is honestly more about me than you. I've been in a relationship for four years and engaged for two. As much as I know I enjoy being with you. I know that I'm not ready to get back into another committed relationship yet."

They're looking at one another eye to eye, and she sees that his expression doesn't change. She holds her breath for a second, until she sees his lips move as he replies, "That's completely understandable. I'm not exactly in that space emotionally or mentally right now either. Thank you for being honest." She smiles as she responds, "Always. There's no need to lie." He nods as he says, "Agreed. And, with that being said. How do you want to proceed with letting people know about us dating, namely Mellie?"

She takes a moment, and sighs as she says, "She will surely promise to be a challenge no matter what, just because of who she is. But, I'm not sure of how to tell her. Can I think on it?" He nods in agreement as he replies, "Sure. But, in the meantime I plan to talk to her sometime this week about me stepping back from her. Just for the sake of clearing the air."

She nods as she adds, "That makes sense. Did you just decide to do that?" He shakes his head as he replies, "No. I was going to do it anyway. It needs to happen." She appreciates his canter, and his willingness to handle her directly, and succinctly,

But, she throws in a warning for him, as she says, "Well, I'm sure she is looking for a chance to ask you about Nyemah. She'll likely think she's the reason you're shifting gears sort of speak."

He sighs as he replies, "I'm sure you're right. Not that she should or genuinely does care; but simply for the sake of asking no doubt." She laughs as she responds, "You know her too well. By the way; can you tell me how'd you end up doing a beach gathering in the middle of the day anyway?"

He smiles as he responds, "Oh, we had a bunch of continuances in the afternoon. So they let us go by noon." Obviously envious, she says, "Wow, lucky duck." He grins as he replies, "When you consider the fact I didn't actually make it to the beach. I don't think I was too lucky."

She laughs as she responds, "Touché. But at least you had the option to go. That alone is enough for me to be jealous." He nods as he says, "That's fair."

Despite him answering her, she sees he's in thought and asks, "What's going on in that head of yours Mr. Grant? I can see your gears grinding." He chuckles as he replies, "It's just something I been thinking about for a bit. I just can't wrap my head around it right now, and it's bugging me."


	27. Chapter 27

She pushes as she asks, "Okay. Maybe I can help. What is it?" He decides to fill her in, as he replies, "Sometimes I wonder if I know Mellie enough. Drew says she's always been petty and manipulative. But, for some reason I've never seen her that way, and it bothers me. Because clearly that's a part of her others have seen. So how'd I miss it?"

She offers an explanation, as she says, "When we like someone. It's common to overlook their shortcomings. Because nobody wants to believe the person they like, is flawed. When in reality we're all flawed, just some more than others."

He can't argue against her point, it's a common misstep by most people. He just can't fathom why he has been so blind for so long when it comes to her. Knowing that's a thought that will have to be hashed out another day. He decides to let it go for now, as he says, "I'm sure you're right. It just feels more complex for some reason. But, I won't hold you up with it. I know it's getting later than you intended to stay up."

She looks at the clock and sees it's almost midnight, and says, "Yeah. That's true. But, I don't mind because I'm talking to you." He smiles as he responds, "Look at you, turning on the flirt game I see." She grins as she replies, "Maybe a little. I miss you. Even though I just saw you."

He smiles as he says, "I miss you too. So how do you suggest we fix that?" She takes a breath as she replies, "Maybe we can hook up one day this week. What's your half day?" He responds, "Friday. What about you?" She grins as she replies, "Yay. Mine is Friday too. 8 to 11 if I don't take lunch." He nods as he says, "Same for me. I'll have the place to myself that day. How about you come over. We can Netflix and chill, or whatever."

She playfully and replies, "I'd like to vote for allot of the whatever, please. I'm in immense need of it." He grins sinfully as he responds, "Well I've allot of that to give, so that can definitely be arranged. Let's just hope you can handle all of it."

Being the continuous flirt she is, she says, "I'm pretty sure I proved my abilities 24 hours ago. But, I have no problem repeating the act." He pushes her a bit further as he responds, "While you aced the first test, the second is guaranteed to be harder, longer, and more rigorous than the original. So your preparedness will be your best ally to meet this next challenge."

He knows he's tapping into her competitiveness, and he loves the reaction in her eyes, as she says, "Damn. Friday can't come fast enough." He grins as he replies, "Agreed. I can't wait to see you, and feel you." She licks her lips as she responds, MMMM, ditto, I also can't wait to taste you."

Her tongue protruding from between her lips sends a shock through his body, causing his love stick to spasm, and makes him smile. She sees the reaction in his eyes, and asks, "Cat got your tongue?"

He deviously replies, "Not yet. But on Friday it might." His reply reciprocates the same sensation for her, as her nub twinges and she groans as she bites her bottom lip, as she says, "Damn, you're so not right for that comment." Knowing he has her going, as much as she has him now on edge, he says, "Hey. I'm just following your lead sexy."

Loving his willful, sexy word play. She can't help but flashback to their previous session. She can feel the heat rising, as if someone just turned up the temp on the thermostat, and she is completely here for it, as she recalls how her body reacted to his touch, and how his kisses felt on her skin.

He sees she's in her head, and enjoys the response post comment. Soon, he notices her strategic phone placement has changed. Her hand holding the phone has slipped down further, allowing him to see her entire torso and face. He then licks his lips as he asks, "What are you wearing?" She slips from her thoughts as she realizes what he's seeing, and she smiles as she says, "Some red pajamas. You like?"

She sees his gaze is more invested, as his voice dips an octave, as he replies, "You know red's my favorite color." She coyly responds, "Really?" He licks his lips as he lustfully inquires, "MMM can I see the rest of the outfit?" His voice sounds like silk ribbons on her skin. Before her brain can process what's happening, her right hand pulls back the covers and she gives him a full body shot of her attire.

When the camera shows her lower half, she hears a bevy of sensual moans and groans, along with inaudible responses, which make her grin. She loves his reaction to seeing her body. He makes her feel incredibly sexy and desirable.

As she brings the phone back up to her face, he says, "Damn. You didn't wear that when I was there." She smiles, as she says, "Well, to be fair. I don't need pajamas when you're here, do I?" They sinfully chuckle in concert, and their thoughts flashback to their night of passion, just 24hours ago.

With them both now entranced, the mood is hot and sultry. They both feel like their encased in the moment of pure passion, as he says, "Fuck, I'm so horny for you right now." She moans as she responds, "MMMMM, my pussy is dripping for you." He groans as he closes his eyes, while continuing his stroke pace, as he listens to her breathing and moaning.

He can feel his arousal rising fast, as she breathlessly asks, "MMMM, is it hard baby?" He groans as he pulls the covers from atop him, as he strokes himself, in clear view saying, "MMMMM, You tell me. Is it hard enough for you?"

Completely turned on by what she sees, she licks her lips as she commands, "Fuck Yes! MMMM. Keep stroking it for me baby. I want to see all of you. Let me see all of you." He quickly obliges her request, as he adjusts the phone angle to show more of his torso, and his proud saluting soldier in one shot, giving her quite the show.

His stroke pace has her eyes dancing as she feels her temperature rising; she'd give anything to reach through the screen to touch him. He sees her biting her bottom lip, as some moans still escape her full, voluptuous lips. Knowing her word play game is fire, she asks, "Are you thinking about me baby?"

He groans as he replies, "Yes. Fuck, MMMM. You're so fucking wet." She responds, "Yes. I'm fucking Niagara falls wet, just for you." He's getting closer and closer to the edge, as she speaks. He's groaning louder, and she's loving it. His moans are working to push her to the brink faster too. She sees his eyes settling on her as he says, "AHHH fuck, you look so good Livy."

He sees her working her hands below, as her top creeps up, exposing her breasts. She's fit to be tied, and he can see the fire in her eyes. He knows she's close to letting go, her breathing is deeper and her sensual whines are driving his arousal.


	28. Chapter 28

Despite them not touching physically, it feels like they're in sync. She's moaning his name and he's moaning hers. As his grunts increase in volume, she finds herself getting hotter. Her arousal is also reaching the cusp. Wanting him to join her sooner than later, in nirvana. She picks up her hand pace, knowing he can see her saturated fingers, working her nub tirelessly.

His own hand pace increases complimenting hers, as well as his word play. As he look at her lips and commands her to show him her tongue. Agreeing to his request. She sticks out her tongue, flicking it as if she was licking his candy cane. Suddenly she hears the aggression in his voice, and it causes her to hit her stride. As she reaches a methodical and steady cadence.

Knowing she's on pace to blow any moment, like him. He sensually says, "MMMM, you gonna cum for daddy baby?" She hears the strain in his voice, and knows he's super close. Deciding to finish him off she replies, "Yes daddy. I'm gonna fucking explode all over your big, hard, cock. Do you feel me baby? You feel this tight, sloppy, pulsating pussy gripping your cock, forcing you to wanna cum hard and deep inside me?" Without further ado, her words push him that much closer to the end. As his hand pace goes from methodical, to ridiculously expedient as he strokes himself like his life depended on it.

On pace to explode; he grunts loudly, as he says, "Oh, Oh Oh Shit, MMMMM Liv, baby, damn MMMM." Watching him, and hearing him. She too finds her hand pace at an all-time high, with her hitting her release pace with a vengeance, and rounding the corner onto release row. Joining him as she groans, "Yes. baby. Let me feel you daddy. Fill this pussy with your sticky goodness."

Suddenly, he goes from close to release, to flying off the edge in a split second, due to her word play. As he replies, "Fuuuck, Fuuuck MMMM. Liv. AHHHH Shit!" Hearing his love sounds and seeing his vigorous thrusting motion, as he lets go. Now has her working her nub with no regard. Her sloppiness is unfathomable, as she barrels down the road to release like a bat out of hell.

She feels her heart rate increase and her body tension intensify, as she watches him continue to shoot his load, and she hears his groans of pleasure. Which propels her to envision his spasms deep inside her, as she too feels her arousal wall shatter. Causing her to exclaim, "Fiiitz, Fiiitz, MMMM Fuuuck. MMMMHMMM."

Minutes later, he's lying in the afterglow of their moment, he hears her. But he can't see her. He calls her name, and she answers him but, again he still can't see her. He smiles as he asks, "Are you okay?" She giggles as he now knows she does, post release as she says, "Yes. I'm good." He chuckles as he asks, "Can you pick up the phone so I can see you?"

Seconds later he sees her face again, and says, "Hi there." She smiles as she replies, "Hi." He sees the glow on her face, and says, "Well that was fucking fabulous." She laughs as she replies, "I agree. But, again. I can't wait till Friday."

He agreeably responds, "Me either sexy." She blows him a kiss, and he smiles at her as he replies, "I'm going to let you go babe. I've got some clean up to do." She crinkles her nose as she says, "You're not alone. I'll talk to you later. Sleep well." He nods as he says, "Oh I will now. Night beautiful." She smiles as she replies, "Night handsome."

After cleaning up their respective rooms from their fun time, they both shower and turn in for the night, happy and content. And, knowing their relationship is turning a corner neither ever expected, but both are accepting as it comes with sheer excitement and wonderment of what's to come.

It's mid-morning Friday; the week has flown by faster than expected for some, and not moved fast enough for others. The day catches Olivia in her car at exactly 11:05 am, heading to Cyrus' office for their meeting. As she travels down the exit ramp her phone rings and she sees it's her coworker Torri.

She answers, "Hey Torri, everything okay?" She laughs as she replies, "I was going to ask you the same thing, considering you ran out of here like the building was on fire." They both chuckle as Olivia says, "Sorry about that. I have a meeting to get to with my law professor, and he's a stickler for being on time."

She nods as she responds, "Understandable. I didn't want anything. Just to tease you about leaving so fast. Here's to hoping your meeting goes well, and I will see you Monday." Olivia smiles and nods as she says, "Thanks. See you Monday." After hanging up the phone Olivia continues to smile. She enjoys her coworkers. They make work not seem so much like work, and that is a rarity.

As she continues to drive she thinks about her plans for the rest of the day. She cannot wait to be done with her meeting with Cy. So she can spend the rest of the day with Fitz. Given their word play session a few nights ago, and his their flirtatious text messages between then and last night; she is beyond ready to work off some sexual frustration.

As she turns onto the highway she notices the traffic picking up, and after about 20 minutes of driving, her smooth sailing comes to a halt. Frustrated, she sighs and uses voice to text to notify Fitz of her possible delay. "Hey handsome.

Hope your day has gone well. If it has, you're probably in the gym right now. Do me a favor and save me some of that aggression LOL. Anyway, just a heads up. I may be a little late due to the traffic on the 105 toward Cy's office. I will let you know when I'm on my way to you. See you soon. (kissing emoticon). Deciding to make the best of a flustering situation, post text. She turns up then music on her car radio and rocks out to her favorite tines.

While Olivia makes her way to see Cy. Fitz steps off the elevator in the basement of his building heading to the gym. And as soon as he walks about two feet, a text pops up from Olivia. He smiles as he reads it, loving her comment about his aggression. And, he decides to reply to her in kind. "Hello there sexy. I appreciate you letting me know you're going to be late. But your tardiness still warrants a spanking. Perhaps I will save my aggression for you, for that. (Kiss emoticon) LOL drive safely, and see you soon." As he walks into the gym, he sends the message and puts his phone away as he checks in.

Once he has his earbuds in, he steps up to the elliptical and begins his workout. As he gets in the groove, he contemplates the craziness of this week. Never has a week started and ended so differently for him in his life. And yet, he's better for it.

He considers how he started the week thinking about how much time he's wasted chasing Mellie. Only to be reminded by the end of the same week, it's not about where you've been, but where you're going. He's learned allot so far about himself, and he's feeling more secure as the days goes by. Especially since having his planned conversation with Mellie.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Flashback**_

A few days ago, he opted to text her and invite her to lunch. She said she didn't have the time to drive to meet him, because she had a huge photography project to get done. So, he drove to meet her instead.

They met for lunch at a local eatery near Mellie's job. It was a quaint place with really good food, and great service. Fitz arrived right on time for their meeting, and Mellie commented when she saw him. "There he is, the guy who takes 3 days to respond to text messages." He laughed at her remark as he approached her, already sitting at the table.

When he reached her, he gave her a half hug and sat down. A move he didn't at the time realize she had a mixed reaction to, until a bit later. It was certainly different then how he'd greeted her with a full on hug, and a kiss on the cheek in the past.

Nonetheless, they ordered and she began the conversation by asking, "How was the drive?" He sighed as he said, "Brutal as expected. Luckily I was off early anyway, otherwise I wouldn't have made it on time." She nodded, and used the moment to segue into what she really wanted to know, as she said, "Well I'm glad you made it. What's going on in your world lately that's got you so busy?"

Thinking she was asking a genuine question, he responded, "The internship has been crazy busy. I'm learning so much every day. It's even more book work than in class. But it's so much faster, so thinking on your feet is essential. And, if your recall game is compromised, you're screwed. So I am loving the competitiveness of it all. It's a crazy rush." While she appreciated his enthusiasm about his job, it wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear about. And she let him know that when she asked, "How's your girlfriend Nyemah played into your busy life?"

He looked at her, smiled, and shook his head, remembering Olivia's warning of where her focus would be. As he responded, "Mel. She's not my girlfriend. We're just friends." She sported a smirk as she replied, "Really? Has anyone else told her that? Because I don't think she got the memo."

He conceded to her perspective as he said, "Good point. But we both know wanting someone to want you, doesn't make it happen. The other party has to be a willing participant, otherwise its light weight stalking." He saw her facial expression change to one of discomfort, and he smiled as he quickly advised, "You can relax your face by the way; that wasn't an intended remark about us, just a little truth bomb."

He noticed how his response caused her expression to once again change, and he asked, "Are you okay Mel?" She replied, "Yes. The question is if you're okay though. You seem different." He nodded as he said, "That may be the case. Everybody changes to some degree, nobody truly stays the same."

Curiously she asked, "What's caused such a change in you?" He replied, "I guess experiences for the most part. Just dealing with different people and learning to see things differently." He could tell she was struggling to keep up with him, he really did appear to be completely different to her. And to be fair, he enjoyed throwing her off her game, it gave him a sense of control.

Seeing he had her on the ropes per se, he said, "My perspective isn't the only thing changing. You don't have to be concerned with me pursuing you romantically anymore. I'm perfectly fine with us just being cool as we've always been."

She replied, "Really? What made you come to that decision?" Openly he said, "Just realizing how important it is to spend your time wisely, pursuing what matters and what will bring a benefit to your life, verses wasting time." She looked at him and asked, "So you think I was a waste of time?" He didn't miss a beat as he responded, "Do you really want me to answer that?"

She didn't expect his response, but had to respect it as she said, "I guess not. You surely seem in good spirits though. I will give you that." He smiled as he asked, "Did you expect to find me on a bridge or something?" She laughed as she replied, "No. Of course not. But come on. We've been paired by our parents as a potential couple since we played JFK and Jackie O in 2nd grade. Something you took to heart, and pursued up till a week ago. So sue me if I take a moment to take this all in."

He smiled and nodded at her as he said, "That's a fair summarization of our past; I'll give you that. Just know we're good Mel. You and I have a unique history that will always be special. But, it's time for us to live for ourselves and figure out what that means."

She had to agree as she said, "I don't know what sparked this change in you Fitz. But, whatever it was, or whoever it was, it's refreshing to see. And I wish you well with-it." He smiled at her as he said, "Thanks Mel."

There was a sense of closure that was felt between them, they'd never felt before. When their meal was over he paid the check, and they walked out the restaurant better as friends than they were when they entered. And on the same page, truly supporting one another and wanting to see each other win in life.

**Present**

Fitz's recollection of events is interrupted as he hears the beeping of the elliptical. As he starts his cool down, he realizes it's been a half hour already. He locks back in for the five minute cooldown session, and as he closes his eyes. His thoughts land on the coincidence of the week, he can't seem to make sense of.

Yesterday, when he went to lunch with some coworkers at the local deli Jack's. As they were leaving, he saw the server Nick, who waited on him and Mellie at Pink's. And he was sitting at a table with a young lady. They locked eyes and Fitz could've sworn he looked rather nervous, which didn't make sense to him. But, he shirks it off as maybe he was just surprised to see him out and about.

With the cooldown alarm going off. His thoughts again return him to the present, and he reviews the ending stats on the monitor. Satisfied with his calorie burn and heart rate numbers. He finishes up his work out with some stretching, and heads over to the smoothie bar to place his order. After a few minutes of waiting, and flipping through his phone. He hears someone call his name, and he looks over to see its Nyemah walking toward him.

Surprised to see her, he says, "Hey there. How are you?" She smiles at him as she replies, "I'm good. I see you were getting it in over there." He nods as he smiles in return as he responds, "Yeah. Got to get it in to stay fit." He then remembers he texted her a few days ago, and she didn't respond. But before he can bring it up, their conversation is interrupted as his name is called for his order. He grabs his drink and when he turns back to face her, she's talking to someone else.


	30. Chapter 30

He waits for a few minutes, but when he sees the conversation is ongoing, he decides to leave to get ready to meet Liv. But, as he makes it out of the doors he hears her call him again. He stops and turns to face her. She hurriedly walks up to him as she says, "You are deceptively fast my friend." He smiles as he says, "I guess. What's up? Did you need something?"

With some people walking by to exit the gym, they step around the corner to be out of the way. And, she says, "You texted me remember? I forgot to hit you back because I've been so busy. My bad."

While sipping his drink he nods as he replies, "That's right. I did text you." She quickly interjects, "Were you calling to ask me out?" Deciding to just come out with it. Fitz drops the bomb as he responds, "Actually I wanted to talk to you because I've noticed your innuendos and sly comments lately." She grins at him as she moves closer, saying, "Well it's about time. I didn't know what more I needed to do to get your attention."

Feeling like she was way too close for comfort, he steps back a bit as she replies, "Of course your advances got my attention; you're beautiful, talented and a really cool person."

She sinfully grins as she chimes in, "I agree, so why are we still standing here talking? I have an empty apartment we can continue this conversation, and more in. Oh, you can check out my new 4k TV, all the guys raved about it when they came to watch the game the other night."

Although he's heard how sweet the 4k's televisions look. He can't help but realize going to her apartment isn't the smartest idea. She clearly has other plans he doesn't want any parts of.

Seeing him in thought she decides to take the lead, as she seductively grabs his free hand, but he pulls his hand away as he blurts out, "I'm not romantically interested in you, Nyemah."

As she turns toward him, she gives him a look that he can only describe as what offended, mixed with pissed off looks like. He didn't want to be so blunt. But she didn't give him much of a choice.

It's clear by the shift in her demeanor, she's highly irritated with him. Seeing the full development of what's likely to happen next, and wanting to avoid it. He attempts to step around her to leave, as he says, "I have to go." She isn't willing to let things end so easily though, as she asks, "What's up with you? Why do you keep ignoring me?"

He's confused by her question, since he just told her the deal. It's like she didn't hear him, so if anyone's ignoring anybody it's her. So he responds, I don't know what's up with you. But, I just told you I'm not ignoring you. I see you. I'm just not romantically interested in you."

Surprisingly, his response doesn't disturb her flow, despite its straightforwardness, as she matches forthright tenor by asking, "Who said anything about romance? Fitz, I just want to fuck." Her reply causes him to step back as he asks, "Aren't you and Rob supposed to be together?" She nods as she steps closer to him as she asks, "Why? Are you going to tell him or something?"

Annoyed by her insistence he replies, "Is that what you want? For me to tell him about this?" His tone is steady and unrelenting. It's then she realizes he's not taking the bait. He notices as her facial expression changes from that of attempted seduction, to anger. As she says, "You know what. Fuck you. And guys like you who are intimidated by strong women like me. You think you can judge me or shame me for knowing what I want, and not being afraid to say it. But you can't!"

He's beyond perplexed in this moment, and decides this is his chance to escape this madness. He wants to simply say, "Yeah, you're fucking batshit." But instead he replies, "You can try to make this about whatever you like. Just do me a favor and leave me the fuck out if it whatever you decide; because I'm not entertaining your crazy! Before she can respond he's halfway down the hall, and they're no longer alone in the hallway. So, she lets him go. But thinks to herself, this isn't over. Not by a long shot.

When he finally reaches his apartment he's in disbelief. He can't wrap his head around what just happened. And, he has limited time to figure it out due to Olivia sure to be on her way soon. Still flabbergasted, he heads to the shower to get ready, knowing she's not going to believe the story he has for her. But also not necessarily wanting this bullshit to ruin their plans. The last thing he wants is to have anything take center stage over their time together.

Meanwhile, Olivia is sitting across the desk of Cyrus Bean, her law professor and mentor, who has been instrumental in helping her while she's been in law school. She's touted as his smartest pupil and she appreciates him always working to challenge her to be her best.

As he finishes looking over the last paragraph of the last page of the document, he says, "Yes. Everything looks good now Liv." She nods as she replies, "Great Cy. I'm glad they agreed to the revisions." He nods as he says, "Me too. There was no way I was going to encourage you to sign the original document.

There were zero protections in it for your privacy, meaning he could blab to the world about you. While you'd be pressed to barely be able to utter his name, or acknowledge you were engaged at any point without being sued civilly. Only a fool would agree to that, especially since I don't trust that punk as far as I could throw him. And, with my bad back, that isn't far."

They chuckle together as she says, "I hear you. Thanks for catching that. I owe you one." He smiles as he says, "Nonsense. You don't owe me anything. Here's a pen, just kindly place your John Hancock here, so we can get you on your way my lady." She grins as she takes the pen and signs her name gleefully.

After signing, she says, "There you go." He takes the form from her as he replies, "Thank you much. Here is your copy of the agreement, and I will send this one over to Barron's attorney's office today by messenger. They wanted it before the weekend."

She nods as she takes a breath and says, "Sounds like a plan. Now I guess he and Jasmine can prepare for their debut at the gala this weekend." He sees the expression on her face and says, "You know. I thought maybe you'd be more upset about this thing with Jasmine, or even how the situation unfolded with him. But, I'm glad to see just the opposite. You look refreshed and relieved."

She smiles as she replies, "I am Cy. It's been a long road and I'm happy to be done. I don't have a reason to be upset anymore concerning him. She will discover what I already know, which is all that glitters isn't gold." He nods in agreement as he says, "That's understandable given all you've been through. Speaking to your parents last night, I think we're all relieved this is over." She grins as she replies, "Yes. I agree with you there. Did my parents tell you about their RV road trip plans?"

He chuckles as he says, "Yes. Your mom seems to be on board with it. That shocked me." She laughs as she replies, "Me too. But I think she's just being supportive. Dad's been kind of bummed since retiring, and the idea of taking this trip has given him some much needed pep in his step."

Cyrus understands her point, as he responds, "That makes total sense Liv. By all accounts the trip actually sounds interesting. I'm not a sports person of course, but even I'd be interested in going to the various professional and college football stadiums across the country."

Agreeing with him, she says, "I must admit it does sound intriguing. I'm just glad my aunt Beverly and Uncle Brian are going with them, so they aren't alone too long together. I can only imagine how they'd drive each other crazy being alone that long."

He has to agree with her, cabin fever is real and can be an issue on road trips. He says, "That's a brilliant point. I'm betting your mom came up with that idea." She nods as she replies, "Of course she did. She knows herself, and she knows him too. Their laugh in concert cleanses them both, as they reflect on the craziness that is her parents.


	31. Chapter 31

After catching up a little longer Olivia realizes it's getting later in the day. After Cy finishes sharing his political opinion about Eddie's chances of winning a senate seat. She smiles as she says, "I agree with you. And, i could spend another hour with you discussing this. But, I'd better get going. I have another appointment to get to. Thanks again for your help with the NDA." He nods as he replies, "You're very welcome Liv. Maybe next time we can do lunch. She nods as she responds, "That would be great. But with this new internship i'm not sure of how the scheduling will work out. It's been a madhouse lately and I don't see it slowing down anytime soon.

Understanding her situation, remembering his own internship and how busy he was, as well as how underappreciated he felt at times. Encouragingly he replies, "I know you're dealing with an insane work pace, and high demand with little time to do it all. But don't think for a second you're not doing well. Rowan may not say anything to you. But, he's let it slip that he's been wildly impressed by your work."

She beams as she responds, "Thanks. He's grunted a few times something that sounds like good job. But who could be sure?" He laughs as he says, "Yeah. That sounds like him. Just keep crushing it kid like only you can, okay?" She nods as she replies, "Sure thing Cy. Hey, i'm going to get out of here. But don't work too hard. It's Friday, get out of here at a decent hour, okay?"

He smiles as he responds, "I hear you. James has already demanded I make it home for dinner, and i plan to do just that. You take care kid." They share a quick hug, and she replies, " You do the same, and enjoy your night out with James." He responds, "will do. Enjoy your weekend." She waives as she walks out replying, "That's the goal."

Upon leaving Cy's office, Olivia is happier than ever. One chapter in her life is closed and she has forever to go, she thinks. As she prepares to pull out of the parking garage of his office, she voice text's Fitz. "Hey there handsome, just letting you know I'm on my way. See you soon."(kiss emoticon).

Despite it being after noon, Olivia surprisingly arrives at Fitz's condo in record time. She even impresses herself. As she checks in through the secure entry gate to the parking garage, she gets a reply back from him via text. "Damn, did you fly or drive. I'm flattered that you made it your business to get here on time LOL. Come on up." She cracks up as she parks in a designated spot, and makes her way into the elevator.

Although its downtown, she loves his building. It's completely secure and technologically forward with the ultimate conveniences and architecture. Who wouldn't want the amenities this building boasts. A pharmacy, flower shop, dry cleaners, and McAlister's Deli located in the lobby, her absolute favorite casual dining restaurant. And, a full workout facility complete with spa services, and a pool.

As she reaches the correct floor she steps out of the elevator confidently, and quite honestly totally feeling herself. She can't be happier they were able to dress down at work today. And as a result she knows she's too fly in her white and red off the shoulder top, red capris, and matching red and white stack tie up sandals. Pair that with fresh french manicured toes and fingers, and her dreads twisted up in a classy up do to boot, and you can't tell her she's not cute today.

Which she gets confirmation of when two gentleman walking toward her, who nod and smile at her both say, "Hello." She smiles at them both as she replies, "Hello gentlemen." While in earshot she hears one of them say, "Damn she's fine." While the other says, "You know she's got a man." She thinks to herself nope, and that's just fine with her.

As she continues her trek down the long hallway to Fitz's corner unit. She grins to herself thinking of how he's going to react when he sees her underclothes. Hell, when she walked by the mirror this morning even she had to do a double take, to appreciate how hot she looks.

When she arrives at the door, she rings the doorbell and in a matter of seconds the door swings open. However, when it does. She catches herself as she sees he's on the phone. And he mouths' "It's my dad, come in." She comes inside and he closes the door behind her. He mutes the phone as he pulls her close, kissing her sweetly as he says, "You look great. I won't be long okay."

She smiles at him as she opts to walk away while she replies, "Thanks. I'll be in your room." He nods at first, but when she turns to walk away, she feels a firm swat on her ass, and she giggles as she hears him say, "God damn Liv." She shakes her head as she continues to walk down the hallway saying, "Wait till you see what's underneath." He then nods his head as he responds, "Hell yeah." She again laughs as she goes into his room to wait for him.

When she enters the room she closes the door, and looks around. She always appreciates how neat and clean he's always been. She can tell he has fresh linens on the bed, and it's neatly made. Next, she checks out the bathroom and it is huge, and immaculate with a fresh guest washcloth and towel hanging on the rack.

When she comes back into the bedroom she sees the sitting area is set up with a serving tray and movie snacks. She thinks, awe he really did want to watch movies. But considers, maybe later or next time. Because that's certainly not the main thing on the menu of fun today.

After taking in her surroundings she's getting more comfortable. First removing her shoes she has a seat on the bed, as she enjoys the feel of the soft plush carpet between her toes.

She then undresses, hanging her clothes in his closet on a hanger to keep them neat and tidy. And then lays down across the bed, to wait for him to enter. The softness of the goose down comforter melts her as she moans, mmmhmm, and says, "This is cozy."

Seconds later the door opens and she hears him say, "Sorry it took so long, I also order…." She hears him stop talking, as he's now standing by the bed watching her lay across the bed on her stomach, in black lingerie with sheer backing, waiting for him.

As she pushes up on her hands and knees to greet him, ass first. He scrambles to put down the food and undress. And, by the time she is up on all fours, he's naked with condom in hand. When she looks over her shoulder she feels his hands on her ass cheeks, massaging them. And she grins at him as she asks, "Do you like what you see?" He grunts as he smacks her ass as he replies, "Is that a trick question?" Loving his response to being completely engrossed in her sheer backed panties, and fascinated by her pretty brown round bottom. She thinks to herself, this reaction makes wearing lingerie so worth it.

Beyond being pleased with his verbal response, she's also very pleased with his touch. He's massaging her cheeks and slapping her ass in rhythm, and it's causing her arousal to steadily rise. Feeling the heat in her body increase, and her wetness also starting to flow. She lets out a host of moans that excites him greatly. Her moans incentivize him to ramp up the ass smacks to see how much louder and raunchy she can get.

Enjoying his smack pace, and reveling in the power she feels from his touch. She's surprising herself with how her body is naturally reacting to him. In addition, she can tell by his responding grunts and moans, matching hers. That her intense love sounds have really begun to rev his motor. And she loves where this is headed. Wanting to see him as he enthusiastically pleases her, she looks over her shoulder. The fire raging in his eyes as he methodically slaps and massages her ass cheeks pushes her arousal even further.

He sees her looking at him, and feels the desire in her eyes too. Her posture is perfect, and he's more than ready to take her. Her love sounds are motivating him fiercely, And, his pulsing member is beyond ready for the challenge. Loving the what she knows is about to come next. She prepares for it as best she can, as he grips her waist tightly and pulls her back toward him. The effectiveness of his grasp turns her on, it's the grip of someone who knows exactly what to do and how to do it very well.


	32. Chapter 32

Just as he planned she now feels him standing squarely behind her. And the bevy of slaps she's feeling in concession have her on the cusp. She's thrusting her hips wildly, wanting and needing to release. She knows the faster she releases, the faster she'll get what she really wants.

Adoring her love sounds, but still not opting to give in yet. He teasingly runs his length down the middle of her ass cheeks, mimicking entry, as he says, "Cum for daddy and you can have it all baby." Motivated more than ever; she immediately drops her shoulders and begins to twerk for him. His eyes are instantly glued to her dancing cheeks and his cock spasms, completely changing the game.

She hears his verbal responses to the show she's putting on, but still she groans as she says, "MMMM You like that daddy?" He nods as he responds, "Yes. MMM Fuck." Unable to hold back any further. Excitedly, he pushes her panties down the middle to expose more of her cheeks. He's now more than ever completely focused on her movement, as he continually slaps her ass without letting up. Seconds later his hand slaps and her thrusts sync, causing her to grunt and moan like she's in labor. Three minutes later she screams his name as she gives birth to a tsunami of a release that drenches his bed and his hands.

After witnessing the downpour of her juices, still running down her thighs post release, and saturating his bed. He slips on a condom and pushes her uselessly soaked panties to the side, not bothering to remove them as he hears her beg, "Please fuck me now daddy."

Obligingly he grins sinfully as he grips her waist, and slides deep inside her abruptly and hard. Causing both of them to exclaim, "Fuuuuck!" Her wetness is unreal. The gushy, sloppy noises of him ramming her from the start immediately fill the air. The sound becomes their sound track, much like their previous session. Bringing both of them back to that prior moment, as they too enjoy this one.

He's filling her up and she's the sloppiest she's ever been for him. And their moans and groans rival one another's in this session. He holds her waist taught, as she holds the perfect posture, allowing him to punish her blow by blow. He's working her to be dammed and she's taking every stroke like a champ. She's feeling him deep in her stomach with ever reverberating stroke.

The more he pounds her, somehow, the wetter she continues to get. The pleasure is unfathomable, as the pressure and friction of him stretching her walls overtakes her. He's gliding in and out of her easily, and loving the pace and her unbelievable tightness.

It's five minutes in and they're sweating like a woman in menopause, with a hell of a hot flash. Between the grunting, groaning, and now ass slapping again being reintroduced. Nothing audible can be understood. The only thing that is for certain is nirvana is what they both seek. As her spasms begin he likes where this is going. So he speeds up the pace, knowing he has her on the ropes.

She feels it too and doesn't bother to stop him. Instead she encourages him as she says, "MMMMM Yes baby, make me cum. Make me cuuum, MMMMM Yes. Oh, Oh, Oh Oh, Fiiiitz. Fuuck MMMMM." Feeling her explosion, he takes off on his own thrusting tangent, despite her being in mid release. He grips her tighter as he feels himself now reaching the end, groaning and moaning, and saying her name.

She feels him as he spasms ridiculously, and she pushes him along as she responds, "Yes Daddy, Cum Daddy, MMMM Let me feel you! He obliges as he turns the corner as he says, "AHHHH AHHH Yeah AHHH FUUUCK Li LI LIV MMMMM FUUCk baby MMMM."

The release is so plentiful his spasms continue for two additional minutes, and she firmly stays in place for him. When he exits, she groans and looks over her shoulder at him, smiling as he grips her right ass cheek firmly, and smacks it once more. He then smiles at her too as she now collapses onto the bed to rest.

Despite her thinking they were about to take a break; she feels him climb atop her. As she lays on her stomach he peers over her shoulder as he kisses her cheek, and says, "We're not close to done yet. I told you this session would be much more involved than the first." She then smiles at him as she responds, "Are you serious?" He winks at her as he says, "Turn over so you can find out."

She turns over for him and he helps her remove her panties, throwing them to the side once they're off. As he says, "You never need these when I'm around." She agrees, he's not wrong about that. The way he's looking at her, she can already feel her nature rising. He's hungry for her, and wants her not now. But right now.

As he suspends himself over her, they kiss lustfully and suddenly the spent feeling she had is gone. Her fire is reignited and he feels her body tension climbing. Encouragingly he breaks the kiss as he says, "there she goes. Somebody has found their second wind. She grins as she responds, "For you, always." He then kisses her again, and begins another journey with her. This one is more intimate and sensual than the first.

He's taking his time as he kisses from her lips to her neck, and makes his way down to her breasts. Realizing her bra is still on, he manages to unbutton the clasp with one hand, without her doing much more than repositioning. But not before he again takes it into his memory. He absolutely loves the black French lace banquette bra she's wearing, and takes note of the sheer sides. She again adores how he appreciates her lingerie.

With her now bra less, his eye brows perk up as he shows his masterful hand play skills, just for her. As he massages her breasts she feels his touch and melts upon contact. His caresses feel like silk ribbons on her skin as he tugs, pulls, rubs, licks, sucks, and squeezes her breasts ever so gently at times, and then ever so erotically rough at others, still to her delight.

His hand skills cause her arousal to seesaw vehemently as she groans and moans, and finds herself yet again on the release train, as only he could make happen. The love sounds slipping out of her mouth are like a melodic melody to him, as he plays her like a string instrument.

As she feels her body responding to him, and giving him yet again what he wants from her, another orgasm. He looks into her eyes, filled with passion and desire for him as he whispers, "I'm going to make love to you from head to toe." The sultriness and commitment in his voice drives her to the edge she was already near, because if there was more to come than what he'd shared so far, she wanted to hurry through this round to get to the next. Caught up in the flurry of sensations running all over her body, she gives in to the moment and she involuntarily thrusts until her arousal hits its ceiling and explodes.

Loving that yet again, he's gotten her to ecstasy, he studies her body post release. Her chest is heaving, she's sweating heavily and she's gasping for breath, yet still she looks incredibly sexy. She's groaning and moaning as her orgasm ravaged body tries to recover. He kisses her lips sweetly and she smiles as she whispers, "You're trying to kill me." He smiles as he responds, "Never, just ruining you for anybody else."

Her mind couldn't compute his words at first, but seconds later it resonated. He in fact is rivaling any sexual experience she's had up to this point, and damn it she's not mad at him at all. He's talking mad smack, but the hell if he's not backing it up in spades.


	33. Chapter 33

He allows her to catch her breath for a moment, as he still hovers over her. She takes in their closeness as she wraps her arms around him with her eyes closed. When she opens them his baby blues are peering down at her, and she smiles at him sweetly. He grins in return and he kisses her sweetly in response. The way he kisses her in this moment, is even better than before. Their mouth's now have their own rhythm and routine, but there's nothing boring about it. Already, they've found what works for them, and she's settling into it with glee.

Ready to please her some more; he breaks the kiss and she whines a bit at first. But he puts his finger on her lip as he licks her lips and says, "It's time for the cat to get my tongue." Her lips spread across her face as she smiles with anticipation, and she politely replies, "Don't let me stop you." He grins as he finds himself apt for the task.

He pecks her lips once more and slides down her body slowly, making a licking and kissing trail along the way. The pace of his movement and the depth of his kisses and licks are so sensual, her nipples harden and her clit twinges, and he hasn't touched either yet, on his way down.

When he arrives at his destination, she sits up on her elbows and he asks, "You wanna watch me please you." She nods as she bites her bottom lip, and he does just that. As she spreads her legs like butter on warm toast. He caresses her thighs slipping between them, and putting both her legs over his shoulders.  
The anticipation is no longer creeping up, it's rising like a flash flood. He sees the desire in her eyes, she wants him to please her, she needs him to please her and he's more than ready to do it.

First licking both her folds repeatedly, and then pressing lightly on her hood with his thumb, as her clit is revealed. Happily, he licks it like it's covered in his favorite flavoring, just before lassoing it, like a cowboy lassoing a calf.

Right away she reacts to the strength in his tongue, as she groans, "MMMM Yes. Fuck Yes." He enjoys her response as he continues his efforts. She slips her hands into his curls, as he focuses on the task at hand, to let him know she approves of his effort so far.

Knowing he's on the right path, he amps up his lick and suck cadence for her, causing her to grunt, as she says, "MMMHMMM AHHH AHHH Oh Oh OH MMM, Damn it." Again, her love sounds have him going, as she begins to thrust her hips matching his lick pace.

His lick game is relentless, and he refuses to be denied what he seeks most. Between his talented mouth and his own love sounds, as well as the slurping she hears of him tasting her juices with great fervor. She feels her arousal no longer rising but pulsing, as she is about to yet again erupt. She's no longer watching him taste her, because her head is now cocked back, as she prepares to release.

Feeling her clit twinge, he prepares to drink in her sweetness. And she feels it too. She's mumbling and cursing, which is music to his ears as he feels her body tension double. Knowing she's at her end, she grips the sheets as he latches onto her little man in the boat, again sucking it diligently. Causing her to swear as she exclaims, "FUUCK Yes. MMMM suck it baby. MMM. MMMHMMM FUUUCK.

Reveling in her screams, he isn't done quite yet. He wants all of her release. So he slips three fingers deep into her core, and that's the game changer. The plunging force of his fingers slamming deep into her, matching the rhythm of her thrust pace perfectly at the exact right time, forces her blaze of glory ride to occur, as she lets go screaming,"FUUUCK FUUUCK FUUUCK FIIIITZ!" The eruption of her release is met with giddiness, as he slurps her sweetness and she hears him mumble, "MMMMM So Good. So fucking good baby. MMMMM."

She's now all but passed out on the bed, and unable to move as her body is riddled by orgasm. He kisses her lips once more as he finishes his tasting session. She enjoys his sweet licks and kisses below, they make her giggle. But when he decides to play on her sensitivity by blowing on her clit, she closes him in between her thighs to stop him. The move makes them both laugh, he knows she's trying to recover, but her sensitivity is high.

After a few seconds of holding him hostage, she lets him go. And when he reaches her face, they kiss playfully at first but their kisses soon heat up again. Despite having just gone through recovery of release, she's now awake from her haze, and her desire for him surges as she tastes herself on his tongue.

As she falls into the moment yet again, she gets sexually excited once more. She's never reacted to a man this way before. And is curious to see when and if she will ever tire out.

Making sure their protection is still secure, he leans back to adjust himself. And she watches as his manhood literally rises to attention right before her very eyes, making her clit swell faster than a bee sting injury, and her love tunnel takes on water like the titanic.

From the start she feels his aggression coursing through his body, his grip on her is like a vice, and he's ready to let her have it. When he slides inside her from base to tip nonstop, there's no warning. Her body tension rises immediately and she gasps as he groans, "Arrgggh AHHH MMMM, SHIIT."

She adds, "MMMM Baby, MMMM You feel that tight pussy." He nods, instead of speaking. And despite him being on top, she commands, "I can't hear you. You feel me baby?" Immediately he says, "MMMM Yes. Yes. MMMM So fucking tight. MMM. Fuuck AHHH" Their word play does it for both of them. They've just begun, but yet they're more than halfway to where they want to be.

Once again she hits her stride within minutes, and they're off and running. She's gripping his biceps and then his back, as he tightens the space between them. She's kissing his cheek and licking his hear, which causes his pace to pick up. He's grunting louder and thrusting faster, causing her too to groan. She feels her arousal racing to its breaking point fast, and notably his too is right behind hers. He's starting to spasm already, and he's not fighting it. Their orgasms are neck and neck now. They're both ready to blow.

Knowing what to do to get them both there more so now than later. He pops up on his knees, and pulls her onto his thighs. She gasps at first, unsure of what's happening. But, the moment she feels him drill down into her. Her love sounds go from moans of pleasure to screams, as he nails her like a sledge hammer through concrete.

Soon her screams change into words, as she says, "MMMM get it baby. MMMMake it cum baby! He joins her as he replies, "AHHH So GOOD MMMM. You're Gonna Cum For Daddy?" Hitting her with a bevy of thrusts, she responds, "MMMM MMMM OOOOH. OOOH Yes. Fuck! Fuck Yes Daddy OH OH Yeah MMM!"

They're enjoying their love speak, it's bringing them pleasure beyond measure. As they round the corner onto release row. He feels his spasms increasing with every thrust. The harder he hits it, the wetter she gets. Knowing the end is near, they both buy in and let it happen. As they feel the tension in their bodies skyrocket, suddenly their thrusts synchronize, causing their arousal ceilings' to shatter in seconds. With his explosion done and them both out of breath, he stays atop her.


	34. Chapter 34

They're both sporting smiles as they stare into each other's eyes. Once able to move, he lays next to her and they share kisses. She revels in his arms as he holds her sweetly. As they lay in silence, they enjoy it for as long as it lasts. Until she says, "My God I need food." They both laugh as he replies, "You're reading my mind." They share a quick kiss, and then get up to wash up and eat.

Being a gentleman he allows her to wash up first. And when she's done He passes her one of his T shirts to wear. She gladly accepts it, and waits for him to wash up too. When he comes out of the bathroom, he sees her waiting patiently. He smiles at her as he has a seat, shirtless wearing some basketball shorts.

As he hands her the container with her salad in it, she says, "Thank you. This is sweet. You really did want to watch movies huh?" He grins as he replies, "Does it look like I'm complaining?" They share a laugh and begin to eat and talk.

With them halfway through their meal she says, "This is so good. I swear i could eat this salad everyday." He smiles as he responds, "I know, I like it too. Did they put extra pecans in it for you?" She nods as she smiles and says, "Yes they did." He laughs at her happy dance as she eats.

When they finish their food, he collects the containers and throws them away. When he comes back into the bedroom, she's still sitting on the couch relaxing. He sits next to her and she then moves closer to him, laying on his chest. He kisses her on the forehead as they relax together and she says, "This has been the best day of the week." He smiles as he replies, "Yeah. As far as being with you. I agree."

She notices something in his voice, and asks, "Hey, what's wrong?" He sighs as he replies, "I ran into Nyemah earlier." She sits up and looks at him as she asks, "And what happened?"

He explains the interaction, and when he finishes, she responds, "That bitch has a problem." Despite the fact he agrees with her. Her response catches him off guard and he chuckles as he replies, "Damn, tell me how you really feel. Don't hold back Liv." She grins as she responds, "Sorry. I know that was a bit aggressive. But something is inherently wrong with her thirsty ass."

He agrees as he says, "No argument from me on that. I'm just wondering should I say anything to Rob." She looks at him as she replies, "It's up to you. But if you do tell him. She's probably going to deny it. And tell him a version of the story that paints her to be the victim. What hallway did you say this took place in?"

He pauses and then responds, "The north hallway, just behind the gym near the stairwell and opposite the elevators that go toward her side of the building. Why does that matter?"

She reaches for her phone as she replies, "Because you never can be too careful with matters like these. It's probably nothing. But I know someone who can pull the video without a warrant, and without anybody knowing it was copied in case she tries to use this in a negative way." He never thought about the potential for that to happen. She sees the stress on his face after she sends a text to someone she knows can help.

Concerned about him she touches his face as she says, "Hey, don't worry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just know that being proactive in instances like these is very important, that's all. Maybe nothing comes of it, but maybe it does. And, being prepared is half the battle. Just let me handle it, okay?"

He can't explain it, but somehow she manages to calm him. While the matter is still on his mind, it's no longer a pressing issue. He's just in thought. Despite his facial expression being calm, his silence worries her, and she asks, "Can you please say something?" He takes a breath as he replies, "Thank you." She grins at him as she responds, "For what?" He openly says, "For always having my back no matter what, without any reservation and never judging me."

The level of appreciation in his eyes warms her heart as she says, "You're very welcome Fitz. You'd do the same for me." He agreeably replies, "Yes I would. But it's great to know someone would do it for me, you know." She understands his point as she replies, "Yeah, I get it. Just do me a favor and stay away from Nyemah as much as possible. And, if that's a challenge, due to not wanting to cause drama among the group. Don't be alone with her, okay?" He agrees with her as he says, "You got it. I was thinking the same thing." She nods as she replies, "Good."

With a feeling of having some sort of plan in place, she asks, "Oh, how'd your conversation with your dad go?" He sits back on the couch as he finishes his bottled water and says, "It went. He wants to talk. I told him I'd meet with him. But, I don't know if that'll happen." Curiously she asks, "What are you going to do? Stand him up?"

He shrugs his shoulders as he replies, "Maybe." She doesn't want to upset him, but she doesn't agree with how he's handling this at all. Seeing how quiet she's gotten, he asks, "What's up Liv?" She looks at him a she says, "Nothing." He doesn't buy it, he knows her and replies, "Don't do that." Ready to let it out she takes a breath as she says, "Do what? Act petulant and defiant just because I can."

Despite the fact her remark lands soundly, he can't be mad at her. The silence is awkward at first, but he takes it head on, and surprises her as he replies, "Damn, harsh much." She sees his expression and chuckles with him as she responds, "You deserve it, and you know it." He nods as she replies, "Yeah I do. I know what I should do. But things always go south when we talk."

She sees the pain in his eyes that rests at the root of his anger, and she knows she can't relate to what he's going through. But, she can still empathize with him and encourage him. Lovingly she says,"You have to work through your feelings Fitz, not stuff them and try to ignore them. You know that."

Admittedly he says, "I don't think I know how to do that. Or at least i don't know if i want to, despite knowing i need to." She wants to continue to be supportive, but she has to be honest with him, as she replies, "You can start by talking to your father, and making it a point to listen more than you speak." He takes a breath as she replies, "It's not as easy as it seems Liv." She agrees as she says, "I'm not saying it is Fitz. But it's necessary in order for you both to heal and get pass this. God forbid something happens to either one of you with so much between you left unfinished."

Her words settle on him, and he's taken aback by her response. She sees him sitting with her words, and says, "I'm not trying to guilt you. I just want you to realize how short life is. And we both know that if your mom could talk to you, she'd want both of you to make up. Because all of this anger and pain you're both trapped in, isn't worth holding on to."

He can't argue her sentiment, even though he wants to. Because he knows she's right. She sees him still processing her words, and knows he's struggling with it. But he's at least listening to her. And that's enough for her. She's not there to judge him or shame him, she's there to support and encourage him.

After a few moments of thought he feels a calmness come over him. He suddenly looks at her and takes her hand as he says, "You're truly the best friend I could ever have Liv. Thank you." She smiles at him as she replies, "You're welcome." They hug and share a sweet kiss, which again rounds into another hug as they snuggle on the couch for a bit. As the moment of quiet settles them, they contemplate what to watch on Netflix.

Deciding they need more drinks and snacks, she offers to grab them from the kitchen while he sorts through the movie choices. However, while she's in the fridge she hears the doorbell and it catches her off guard. She stands up and she hears Fitz come down the hall, and he's looking at his phone. Their eyes meet and he shows her the doorbell camera as he says, "It's my dad." She's looking at the footage, but still quickly replies, "Your dad's at the door?" He nods as he replies, "Yeah."

She sighs as she responds, "Oh boy." They then hear the doorbell ring again, and his father's voice says, "Fitz, I know you're in there. Let me in or I will use my key." He hangs his head, and she walks over to him as she touches his chest and says, "Remember, this isn't a competition. There aren't any winners with this feud continuing between you two. And nobody is expecting for everything to be fixed between you in one conversation. Just be willing to listen more than you speak, and don't let your emotions lead you. Okay?"

He nods at her as she continues, "I'll be in the room if you need me." As their eyes lock she sees concern, but she also sees hope. She then says, "You've got this Fitz." He again nods as he says, "I've got this." She smiles at him, hugs him again and pecks his lips sweetly.

As she walks away he pops her on the butt, making her giggle. And she scurries off to his room. As he opens the door to face the music of dealing with his and his father's fractured relationship.

_**Thank you for reading my fanfiction tale. Wowsers, this was one heck of an installment. I cannot wait to read your responses. So much to unpack, it's not even funny. Allot of things to watch going forward. Do you think Eddie is truly out of Olivia's life? **_

_**What do you think about how Fitz handled Nyemah and Mellie? What do you think will happen with Fitz and his father? Family is family but just because you're family, doesn't mean you should be around them. Just saying. Join me next time for the next installment of Between Friends. **_


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello Fan Fiction readers; I hope all is well with you and yours during this challenging and unprecedented time. My goal is always to provide you with some sort of escape from your personal lives. Here's to hoping I meet that challenge and give you some peace for a bit, as you delve into fiction. **

**Let's catch back up with this story as the drama continues to build and unfold. **

**Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. They are the property of Shonda Rhimes and Shondaland productions. **

**Happy Reading! **

Fitz stands at the door with the knob in his hand, as he replays Olivia's words of encouragement in his head. But he's knocked back into reality when he hears his father's demanding voice once again. "Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, either open the door willingly, right now. Or I will do it for you!" The urging in his voice is noted and typical. Everything is always urgent when his father wants something to be done. Yet, he doesn't value other people's interests the same way. What an ass, he thinks, as he opens the door for him.

With the door now open he sees his father and two security guards he travels with, standing on his door step. He and his father's eyes meet, and he steps back as he says, "Come in." Frustrated by the wait, Gerry walks in, leaving his security in the hall.

Fitz then closes the door behind him as he hears him reply, "I don't appreciate you leaving me in the hall like I'm some vagabond or salesman. What took so long to open the door?"

Understanding his point, but still annoyed by him showing up unannounced; he decides to express his own frustration with him as he replies, "Since I wasn't expecting you I wasn't prepared for you to visit, and I had to put on some clothes before letting you in. Besides, when I talked to you earlier you didn't mention you coming by today to talk."

Gerry looks at his son and reviews his attire. And admittedly, he's dressed in athletic gear which makes for a quick go to when you have to put something on in a hurry. But still, he doubts the truthfulness of his reply. In his head he calls bullshit on his response, since he doesn't exactly live alone. So it's unlikely he'd be walking around naked, living with male roommates.

Nonetheless he moves pass the obvious untruth, unsure of why he's being dishonest. But he doesn't have the time or the patience to explore that right now. Shaking from his thoughts he replies, "I didn't tell you I was coming because I didn't want you to leave, you've gotten pretty good at avoiding me in general, but even more so lately. And I needed to talk to you in person about something important."

The tone in his voice is different than it started, it's actually more concerning. He notices that first, over his sense of urgency he always uses, even when it's not warranted. And he doesn't bother to address his comment about him avoiding him, because it's true. Yet, he considers whether he should buy into what he's selling or not.

Just as he makes his decision, he hears Olivia's voice in his head saying, "Give him a chance to talk so you can listen. And be willing to listen to discuss, not just to respond." Centering his thoughts, he tables a likely one liner he could've made at his father's expense.

Instead of starting a verbal sparring match, he looks at him and says, "Okay. Have a seat dad." Gerry sees a change in his son's demeanor, which lets him know he's actually listening to him. He sits down in the chair across from the couch, opposite where his son sits.

After getting comfortable Gerry says, "I've been in thought for a few days trying to make sense of things where you're concerned. And I can't seem to resolve it on my own." Immediately, Fitz feels a speech coming, verses a conversation. So, he settles in, allowing him to continue as always.

He listens as he hears him say, "I need to understand what's going on with you? First I get a notification you signed the eligibility form to access your trust. Then I learn from Mellie's father she's dating some random guy, and you've completely removed yourself from the running of being her suitor. All while also declining to register for the upcoming freshman senate primary, even though you told me previously you'd consider it. But somehow, that's changed without you telling me anything. And to top it all off, you're avoiding me like the plague. So I have to ambush you in order to get you to talk to me. I just want to understand, that's all. Can you help me with that?"

Surprised he actually asked a question, instead of rambling on for hours, before allowing him to speak. He initially doesn't realize he's posing a question to him directly for him to answer. So despite wanting to write him off, and walk away. He decides to put together some words to address the concerns he's raising. Gerry sees his son's facial expression and isn't sure how to gage it, but he remains quiet to give him a chance to respond.

The pause goes on a bit longer than Gerry can tolerate, and his tome shifts a bit as he says, Fitz, I need you to talk to me. You've completely changed the trajectory of your life with these questionable choices, leaving me both concerned and confused. Because you're in danger of ruining your life out of spite. Which is both unacceptable and unnecessary. Hate me all you want, but don't kill your future to get back at me. You're better than that, we raised you to be better than that."

There's a slight pause again as Fitz revamps his response, and when the silence breaks, he asks, "Are you done?" Gerry now growing annoyed with him, sits up in the chair, reacting to his tone and question simultaneously as he responds, "You will speak to me with respect, regardless of how you're feeling Fitzgerald. Are we clear?"

Fitz smirks at first and sighs as he runs his fingers through his hair, to prevent himself from losing his cool. And as he finds the words to speak, his father interrupts once again as he says, "I don't have all day."

Frustrated more than ever he calls his father's bluff as he replies, "My God, you're a real peace of work." Gerry takes offense to his comment as he asks, "Watch your tone Fitzgerald, you've been warned."

Fitz scoffs as he responds, "Dad, I'm not yelling and I'm not being disrespectful. I'm merely expressing myself as an adult and not a child. I'm freaking 25 years old, you can't waltz in here and lecture me on my choices and demand I listen to you, but you don't even give me a chance to respond. What's next; are you going to send me to my room without dinner? Or ground me, what? Clue me in here dad? Because I don't know what you're expecting, but the way I see it respect goes both ways. And the one who's being discourteous here is you, not me."

Gerry groans with annoyance as he replies, "You want to talk to me about being an adult. But you're acting like a spoiled teenager avoiding my calls and sneaking behind my back, making changes to your future without as much as a peep from you. That's not what adults do son. Adults have hard conversations regardless of the outcome, because you can't just ignore things you don't want to talk about. You may be an adult chronologically. But you're still my son. And despite what you're thinking, I still care about what happens to you."

He takes in his response, but can't help but ask, "Do you really? Or do you just care that your plan for my life isn't coming to pass as you'd like?" Gerry shakes his head as he responds, "Come on, don't make this out to be me trying to control you. We agreed you'd consider the freshman senate race this year." Fitz admittedly replies, "Okay. You got me there. I didn't follow up with you on the registration for the senate race. And I should've let you know that I decided not to enter."

Gerry responds, "Why did you choose not to enter?" Fitz decides to say out loud what he's needed to say to him for a while. "I decided not to run because I don't want to be in politics at all, not just regarding this term." Gerry squeezes the bridge of his nose as he asks, "Where's this coming from? We've talked about you running for president one day, and Mellie being your first lady. Do you not recall those conversations?"

He replies, "Yes. Of course I remember dad." Gerry continues, then what's the problem? Help me understand why you've had a change of heart? We spent several days talking about this. I gave you the whole duty and honor speech, we talked about you coming from a long line of public service representatives and you being the one to crack the seal, by being the president of the United States one day."


	36. Chapter 36

Fitz confesses, "Yes. Again, I recall that conversation very well. But dad I only said I wanted to be in politics because of you." Gerry replies, "And that's fine son. I did the same because of your grandfather and he probably did the same for his father. It's the Grant way."

Somewhat taken aback by his remark, causing him to pause at first. He then says, "If that's why you dedicated your life to the senate, that's your call. But that's not mine. I don't want to do it. And I'm not going to do it. So your dream of me marrying Mellie and pursuing the Whitehouse is not happening. And I know I should've been more forthright and direct about it; I'm sorry about that because I know that was wrong. But my heart simply isn't in politics. I can't tolerate the bullshit involved and all of the treachery. That's not where my passion is; I'd rather just practice law."

Gerry finds his logic baffling as he shakes his head as he asks, "How in the hell are you going to pursue a career in law, if you can't deal with treacherous behavior? No matter what profession you get into there's going to be some level of deception or favoritism, or something that involves something happening for someone else's benefit anyway. In law, that's literally the point of plea agreements is it not?"

Fitz nods as he responds, "Dad, I get your point. But please stop. I'm not going into political office. It's bad enough I will have to deal with politics of a job daily, just like everyone else. But at least I won't have to sell my soul to the devil to be successful."

Gerry's ears and eyes perk up as he replies, "Is that what you think about me? I sold my soul along with your grandfather and great grandfather.." He wasn't trying to make a dig at him, and he certainly opting to speak ill of his grandfather or great grandfather. But it appears that's where they've landed in the conversation.

Looking at his father without wavering he says, "Look, I'm not judging either of you for your career choice or what you've done throughout it for the sake of getting the job done. Deception, trickery, and playing dirty is a definite part of the game in government. I'm just not willing to play that game for something I'm not interested in."

Gerry feels himself getting upset as he replies, "Three Generations of Grant men have donned the halls of Capitol Hill, and now you think you're too good to be the fourth, that's what you're telling me?"

Fitz is incredibly peeved and knows no matter how he words it, his father is going to be pissed because he's not agreeing with him. He tries to keep his head, but he ends up smartly responding, "Yes dad. That's what I'm saying. If that answer will end this conversation and I can go on with my life. Let's go with that."

Gerry hears the irritation in his voice and says, "Very mature. Just another example of how grown up you are, right? I swear you're so dammed dramatic some times." Fitz feeling inordinately vexed replies, "You are impossible." Gerry asks, "What are you talking about?" Exasperated he replies, I'm talking about how it's impossible to understand you, or have a conversation with you if I have an adverse opinion.

He shakes his head as he responds, "That's not true. You're wrong because you're wrong, not because you're disagreeing with me." Fitz gives up as he replies, "I'm not going to argue with you about this dad. I know it's true. Because you've been doing it to me my entire life. Our conversations go two ways when we disagree. You tell me I'm making a mistake and either, find a way to make it about you somehow, or just change the narrative to something you want to talk about."

Gerry is now extremely irked as he replies, "I don't do that. That's total bullshit Fitz and you know it." Fitz quips, "Is it really?" He protests, "Yes. it is, name one time that's happened." He looks at his father in awe of his reply, but answers him as he says, "You literally just told me I was ruining my life because I am making changes you don't approve of regarding my future, and you actually think I'm doing it to piss you off. Instead of the reason being the fact that I want something different for my life. So tell me how is that not about you putting yourself at the forefront of the discussion; ergo making it all about you instead of it being about me?

Gerry refuses to admit he's right, so he pulls his usual move of twisting the argument into something it's not, to get out of an uncomfortable spot in the conversation as he says, "That's not the same thing. I was under the impression your change of heart was related to me. And I was right. You don't want to follow in the footsteps of myself and the Grant men who came before you. Because you feel we're devils and you're above us. And might I add, had you not spent all of this time dodging me, and talked to me about your plans this conversation wouldn't be happening. So give me another example if you have one."

Fitz smirks as he replies, "You know what? It's not even worth talking about anymore. Because you're just going to twist it into something it's not, and disagree with me." Gerry responds, "If it's a valid response I will own up to it. Tell me what you're talking about. Or drop it."

Knowing he's not ready for it, he decides to go there anyway as he replies, "Okay. Whenever the subject of mom comes up or the circumstances around her death, you flip the script and make it about you instead of it being about her. You don't want to talk about how you hurt her, you just want to talk about how you lost her. As if your pain of being a widower is somehow greater and more significant than the pain you caused her when she was alive. "

Gerry didn't see that example coming at all. Fitz can tell he was really caught off guard. His facial expression shifts, including his eye color. Something he knows he gets from him. His eyes are like a mood ring, changing with his emotions.

He snaps from his thoughts in time to hear him say, "Don't you dare bring your mother into this! This isn't about her. It's about you and the choices you're making with your life. See, that's about you, not me." Fitz shakes his head in annoyance, as he replies, "Wow, you really took this to another level to avoid seeing my point. You know what, I'm done talking. If you're done you can go, I don't have anything else to say."

Gerry moves to the edge of his chair as he replies, "That's it, I'm tired of your bad-mannered tone and attitude. Who the hell do you think you are dismissing me? You will damn well respect me, especially in my presence and in an apartment I'm paying for!"


	37. Chapter 37

Fitz again smirks as he remains seated and says, "Yup, there it is, right on time once again. You don't want to talk about the issue at hand so you want to flip it into something it's not. Making it about what you want to talk about instead of the actual issue." Gerry says, "That's not what's happening here. Damn it, you're the one flipping it into something it's not by bringing up your mother. You will not use my wife, your mother as a crutch to hurt me! What happened was a tragic accident, and you will not disrespect her memory with your bullshit; do you hear me?"

Fitz is now on edge and ready to jump off as he replies, "Oh I forgot, you're the only one who's entitled to be respected. But everyone else is up for grabs. And I bet in your fucked up logic it's an honor for them to be mistreated by you too right? See that's what me being disrespectful sounds like dad."

Gerry is so irate, he can feel his blood boiling in his veins. His face is flushed red, and he is a few seconds from throwing hands at this point, as he steps to his son, who is now standing as he replies, "Your contemptuous ass is pushing me, and you're about to feel what it's like to be pushed back! Regardless of what you think! This is about you God damn it! It's not about her, or my relationship with her. It's about you not fulfilling your obligations, and being deceptive with your actions. Instead of being forthright and honest as a man!"

Fitz doesn't cower to his father, he stands his ground as he leers back at him, just as angry and just as ready to take the next step he's edging toward, as his voice level matches his, as he says. "Maybe if you'd had half the integrity and sense of obligation and duty to our family, you're alleging I don't possess. As you did to the senate and your mistresses, you would've been home to raise me to respect you. Instead of being accustomed to your absence. And most of all, maybe my mother would still be alive! But she's not is she? She's dead! Dead because of you! You and your inability to be forthright and honest as a man. That's on you dad, not me!

Gerry is out done by his comment, he loses his temper as he swings at Fitz, as he says, "You ungrateful bastard! But Fitz blocks his punch, and grabs him by the lapels of his jacket with one hand, preparing to deliver a punch with his left in retaliation. However, before as he reacts he hears a familiar voice scream, "Fitz, no, don't. Please. It's not worth it. I promise it's not."

Gerry is in shock as he looks over and sees Olivia standing there. It now makes sense why he was so late opening the door. His anger somewhat reduces, as he tries to figure out what's going on between them.

Just then the door opens and Gerry's security detail comes inside, startling everyone. Fitz lets his father go as they approach and he lands in the chair he was sitting in, as he says, "This ungrateful bastard wants you to get the fuck out!"

The security gathers Gerry, and helps him to his feet as they ask, "Sir, are you okay?" He pushes them away in embarrassment and anger as he replies, "I'm fine." One officer asks, "Did you want to press charges?" Olivia gasps as she says, "Oh God no. Mr. Grant please." Gerry's seething as he stares down his son, but knows nothing good can come of him having him arrested, or staying any longer. So he says, "No. Let's go." As they walk out Fitz follows with, "Good fucking riddance."

The door closes behind them and Fitz stands in the living room still ready to erupt like a volcano due to being completely rage filled. As Olivia looks on, unsure of what to say or do as she remains quit. His chest is heaving his face is flushed, and his biceps are bulging, like that of a boxer in the middle of a match. He then lets out a scream of anger that causes her to jump, out of surprise, not knowing it was coming.

Post scream he says, "I'm done. I'm fucking done with him! While the scream let out some aggravation, he's still feeling great stress. He then looks over and sees Olivia isn't standing there anymore. He then sits down as he says, "Fuck!"

Realizing how crazy he must look to her, and how this totally ruins their day. He runs his fingers through his curls as he sits with both hands on his head, trying to figure out how to fix this. He wants to calm down, and knows he needs to. But all he can picture is punching his father's face in.

Unable to concentrate on anything else, he grabs his keys, phone and flip flops and walks out. As much as he knows he needs to talk to her, he simply can't now. When he reaches the elevator he feels a tug in his gut, but he gets on it anyway.

When he arrives in the basement he sends a text to Olivia, "I'm sorry. I can't talk right now. I want to. But, I just can't do it now. Maybe you should leave, I'm not good company."

Olivia reads the text as she is now fully dressed and standing in the living room. She was just in thought about where he was, and now she knows he left. She reads the text three times and then decides to respond, "Where are you?" He replies, "I'm at the gym. Please don't follow me. The door auto locks if you leave." She reads the reply and simply responds, "Okay." He sees her response and puts the phone back into his pocket as he changes into work out gear he has in his locker, dresses and heads over to work the heavy bag.

As Olivia sits in conflict of what to do, she's both saddened and upset at the same time. She knows whenever Fitz and his father have it out, it's always pretty bad. But this is probably the wort it's ever been, or at least the worst she's ever seen.

She then recalls the times he'd come to her house after he and his father had it out when they were in high school. They'd always play video games for a while and eventually they'd talk over baked goods. She's not sure if baking something would help this time, but it certainly gives her more comfort than leaving him like this. Despite being unsure of how long he will be gone, and seeing it's now late afternoon. She puts a plan into action.


	38. Chapter 38

**Two hours later**

Olivia is standing on the balcony staring at the stars while she sips a glass of red wine. The night air is calm with a subtle breeze. The quiet around her is welcomed, as it lulls her mind and puts her at peace. With all of the drama that unfolded not long ago, she's appreciating the stillness.

Minutes later she turns around to the sound of a door opening and closing and footsteps. She takes a breath as she thinks to herself, its Showtime. When she walks inside she sees him walking toward her, and she can tell as he nears her that his hair is damp, but he's wearing the same clothes he had on earlier, and he's carrying a bag.

This spikes her attention as she puts the glass of wine down on the table as he approaches. And before she can say anything he has her in his arms, and she can see the appreciation in his eyes as he says, "I don't deserve you." His words warm her heart, he can see the acceptance and care in her eyes looking back at him, and she caresses his cheek as she replies, "Yes you do. You deserve me and more."

They share a sweet and loving kiss that heats up within seconds. With their bodies so tightly pressed together, pelvis to pelvis. She feels him harden against her thigh, as he grips her ass securely, breaking the kiss as a moan escapes her lips.

He then pecks her lips sensually as he whispers, "Thank you for staying." She looks up at him as she responds, "Of course. I couldn't leave you like that. I needed to make sure you were okay first."

He nods as he replies, "I can't tell you how much I appreciate you Liv." She smiles as she responds, "Thank you. It's great to be appreciated. But you'd do the same for me. So it's a no brainer. Are you ready to talk about what happened?" He tenses a little and pauses, but then replies, "Yes we can do that. Just let me put these dirty work out clothes in the wash and we can talk." She can relate, she does the same thing post work out, and its then she realizes instead of dressing to go the gym, he used the clothes in his gym locker to work out, and showered before coming home. That's why he's still wearing the clothes from earlier, but his hair is damp. Agreeably responding to him she smiles as she says, "Okay." Sweetly, he gives her a quick peck, and she has a seat on the couch, finishing her glass of wine.

He returns in minutes and finds her relaxing on the couch, and as he has a seat he says, "Sorry about that, I needed to get those in the wash before that stress sweat settled into those clothes." She nods as she responds, "I get it. I do too." Agreeably he nods as he says, "So where were we?" She sighs as she replies, "You were about to talk to me about how you're doing?"

He takes a breath as he replies, "Honestly, I'd be better if I hadn't ruined our day together by getting into a fight with my father." She appreciates his thoughtfulness but says, "It's sweet of you to feel badly about me witnessing you in a not so shining moment. But I'm fine. If I wasn't I wouldn't be here. This isn't about me; your feelings are just as important as mine. So I'm asking, where are you emotionally right now?"

With a slight smirk, and an attempt at humor he replies, "If you consider the fact that I don't want to choke my father out at the moment, I guess you could say I'm doing well." She shakes her head as she grins in response to him, knowing his sense of humor. He loves making her smile, and he grins in response to her reaction.

Olivia understands his personality, and appreciates the laugh. But she touches his hand as she replies, "Fitz, come on. No jokes. Talk to me please. This is serious."

He nods in acknowledgement as he says, "Right now if I had to put a word on it. I'd say I am feeling embarrassed because I shouldn't have allowed myself to get that angry, and react to him that way even if he instigated it. She can see the remorse in his eyes and feel it in his tone; lovingly she squeezes his hand as she says, "What you're feeling is totally normal; I've certainly felt embarrassed after rethinking something I've done or said. But you know what matters most?"

He asks, "What?" She replies, "What matters most is how we respond after the fact. How we move forward says more about us than what we did to get to that embarrassing and regretful moment. So don't beat yourself up about this, because that's not going to help you solve the riddle of why this happened in the first place. It will just keep you as a prisoner of your own struggles. Preventing you from growing and learning from your mistakes as you move forward."

Her response comforts him greatly, he can feel himself emotionally settling down. She too can feel his energy leveling out more, his anxiety that was showing before is reducing. He thinks for a moment then replies, "I get your point about figuring out what triggered the break down, so it can be addressed. But my father won't let that happen. If it's not something he wants to talk about, he will immediately change the narrative. It's incredibly frustrating to deal with someone like that."

She hears him, and realizes in order to help, she needs to know more about what actually happened.

So she asks, "Is that how you two came to blows?" He sighs as he nods and says, "Yeah. Things escalated rather quickly between us as always. But this time it was more intense because there was so much in the works." She asks, "Like what?" He replies, "He came to talk to me because I'd been ignoring his calls or not giving him full answers when we did talk. Which I know is my fault. I could've handled that better. And I acknowledged that part. But, that wasn't enough for him."

He pauses, as he collects his thoughts, trying to remain calm. Her heart breaks for him, she can feel his body tensing as he speaks; she reassuringly rubs his hand, helping him be present in the moment, verses trapped by the emotions attached to the incident.

They share a look and she says, "Take your time. Nobody's rushing you." He nods as he continues, "Anyway, he was basically pissed off about me filing for my trust my mother left me without his knowledge. And despite me owning the fact that I'd been ignoring him, and apologizing for not being straight forward with him about me entering the freshman senate race. Instead of accepting my apology, and just saying he doesn't agree with my choice. He felt the need to tell me how much of a fuck up I am for my choices, and accused me of doing it all to spite him. As if somehow this is all about him and not about me and what I want to do with my life."

Olivia responds, "Wow, that's allot to chew on. But we knew beforehand he wasn't going to be a fan of your change in career path, or filing for your trust access early, in addition to stepping back from Mellie. So what pushed you to react so angrily?"

He replies, "When I called him on his inherent need to always make things about him and change the narrative to fit what he wants or wants to talk about. That took things to another level, because when he refuted my accusation. I used today's conversation as an example, but he dismissed it; so I used the topic of my mother to prove a point."


	39. Chapter 39

Olivia thinks to herself, "Oh boy." Knowing that's always a hot button topic between them, she can now understand why things got so hot. But she allows him to finish without interruption. She checks back into the moment as she hears him say, "I know that probably wasn't the wisest thing to do, but I brought her up because I felt like it made sense. Whenever anything arises about her, he always wants to focus on how painful losing her was for him, and how his life changed for the worse.

He never acknowledges me or my loss, or even want to discuss the facts around the circumstances of her death. It's always about him, period. All because he doesn't want to think about how fucked up he was for cheating on her. Or admit where he was when she died."

His emotions are now in full bloom; his eyes are filling with tears, and his head is down. She moves closer to him and rubs his back, as he leans toward her and she takes him into her arms. He begins to sob, and she allows him to let go without judgement.

Supportively she holds him, continuing to rub his back as he holds her tightly. And she too has tears in her eyes, her heart hurts for him. The one person who should understand the impact of the loss of his mother the most, is completely oblivious to how badly he's hurting. Because he's too embarrassed about the status of his marriage at the time of her death.

With his sobbing reducing to a subtle whimper, that ends with him now pulling back from her, wiping his eyes and her handing him tissues from the coffee table canister. He sighs and looks down initially, trying not to look at her as he cleans his face. And says, "Damn, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to boohoo like that." She quickly replies, "Don't apologize for expressing how you feel, especially when it comes releasing grief through tears."

He takes a breath as he says, "I should be way outside of the grieving period though; she's been gone for over ten years now." Sweetly she takes his hand as she says, "Look at me." He breathes deeply again before hand, but he does it.

When their eyes meet she says, "Do you remember when my grandmother passed?" He nods as he says, "Yeah, it happened sophomore year. We all came to the funeral." She nods as she replies, "Right. But did you know that she cries every year on her birthday?" He shakes his head as he responds, "No. I didn't know that."

She nods as she says, "Well it's true. With both of her parents now being deceased. She gets very sad or cries every year around their birthdays, and some holidays. And they've both been gone for over 10 years."

Surprised, he says, "I had no idea Liv." She responds, "I know. It's not something I talk about. It's hurtful to see her so sad. But, my dad and I do what we can to keep her spirits up and just let her have her time sometimes when she needs it. We learned that when she went to see a grief counsellor a few years back."

He replies, "So going to therapy helped her deal with the loss?" She nods as she says, "Yes. It helped her allot. It helped me and my dad too. Because we struggled at first to understand why she was so sad, since her parents had been gone for so long. But we found out grief doesn't have a time limit. You will always grieve the loss of your loved ones, and that's completely normal. The thing is to make sure you're handling it in the healthiest way possible. And you're not allowing it to consume your life." Curiously he asks, "Did they give you any examples of what to do?"

She replies, "Yes. Things like going to visit the grave site of your loved ones on a routine basis, or doing things to keep their memory alive are good ones. My mom and her siblings do a memorial dinner for her parents yearly now. They all get together and cook food from their childhood, and reminisce about their parents together. There are tears sometimes but there's more laughing than anything else. Because it feels good to be around people who share and know your pain, due to them dealing with the same thing and having the same love for the person you're grieving."

Fitz responds, "That's remarkable Liv. I've never heard of that. We don't do well with the discussion of feelings in my family." She smiles sweetly at him as she replies, "Understood. But you do have Aunt Rose. She knew your mom and I'm sure she'd love to talk to you about her." He nods in agreement as he says, "That's true. I guess I never thought about it because I know how sad she was when she passed. I remember her crying allot when I was little. So I wasn't sure how to bring it up to her."

Olivia understands his point, and says, "The only way to bring anything up is to just say it. And I'm sure she'll be more than happy to celebrate your mom with you. You both loved her very much, and there's allot you can probably learn about your mom from her." He agrees as he says, "You're probably right. Celebrating my mom. I like that. Too often whenever she's brought up there's such a sense of sadness that takes over. It would be nice to be able to talk about her, and feel good about it."

She nods as she says, "That's exactly why my mom and her siblings have the memorial dinner. It's all about helping you deal with the loss in a healthier way, so we can remember our loved ones and not always be sad. It's okay to be sad sometimes. But nobody wants to be a bucket of tears all the time, that's freaking exhausting." He agreeably nods, "Yeah. It is. Thanks Liv." She smiles as she replies, "You're welcome. I told you. I've got your back."

He grins at her as he says, "Yeah you did, and you always mean it. That's the best part. How many times did I show up at your house after getting into it with my dad?" She smiles as she replies, "A few. But it wasn't any trouble. We had fun." He takes her hand again as he says, "Yeah, we did. Playing video games and eating sweets your mom baked seem to hit the spot every time."

She caresses his hand as she says, "I'm glad we were able to help you feel better. That was the goal." He sighs as he says, "Well it worked. But I think it was more the company than the sweets to be honest." She feels a warmth come over her as she replies, "Thanks." He leans toward her and they share a sweet kiss as he says, "No. Thank you."

When the kiss ends they gaze at one another for a bit, neither saying a word for at least one minute. He strokes her face and she grins at him. He grins in return as he says, "I love your smile." She replies, "Thank you. I love yours too. Which is why I did something to help you feel better." Eager to find out what she did, he asks, "What did you do?" She smiles as she says, "Follow me." She gets up and he follows her into the kitchen.

When he turns the corner a familiar fragrance hits him; he then sees her grab two pot holders and retrieve a pan from the warmer. When she places it on the stove his eyes glaze over and fill with glee as he says, "Oh my God. You made Ooey gooey butter cake?" She beams with pride as she says, "Yep. The absolute favorite of all of the desserts my mom made for you."


	40. Chapter 40

He's outdone, and can't believe it. Instantly, he takes her into his arms as he says, "And you did this just to make me smile?" She nods as she says, "Yes. I was willing to do whatever it took to help you feel better. It was the least I could do. And no big deal. I just figured it was a timely gift given your affinity for it."

He smiles brightly at her, adoring her love for him and pecks her lips as he says, "Agreed. The timing couldn't have been better. But I'm surprised I had the ingredients for it." She responds, "You didn't, I placed a grocery delivery order from Ralph's." He shakes his head again in amazement as he says, "You're something else you know that?" She grins as she replies, "Yes. I do. Lucky you." They trade kisses again that deepen, but are broken by the sound of his phone buzzing.

He groans as he reaches for his phone in his pocket with one hand, but doesn't let her go. She smiles at him as she holds on to him in return. He checks his phone and says, "Cool, the food is here." She asks, "What food?" He replies, "I ordered Geppetto's, I needed something hearty post work out." She nods as she responds, "Look at you with some surprises of our own." He replies, "I guess. But ordering take out pales in comparison to you ordering groceries and baking a cake for me, just because you know how much I love it. That's rock star status, thank you very much." She feels the love in his eyes, as she replies, "You're welcome." They share a hug and a kiss that makes them both smile sweetly.

Olivia attempts to break the embrace as she says, "I need to set the table." He replies, "Okay." She giggles as she says, "Uhm that means you have to let me go." He shrugs his shoulders as he replies, "Then let's forget about the table. We can eat in bed."

She tilts her head as she says, "While that sounds great in theory. I don't think the food is conducive to eating in a bed, verses at a table. Besides, I'd like to eat on the balcony, it's a beautiful night." Wanting to appease her, he agrees as he says, "Cool. But maybe we can have dessert in bed." She nods in agreement as she sinfully says, "Only if you promise to let me lick it off you." His mouth drops open and she cracks up at his reaction, as he says, "Shit, let's skip dinner and have dessert first."

They share a laugh that's interrupted by a knock on the door. And she says, "Go get the food and I'll set the table." They share a quick kiss and he swats her on the rear as she walks away. She chuckles as she teases saying, "You're getting way too comfortable with doing that." He counters, "I can stop if you don't like it." She walks by him with plates and silverware in hand as she responds, "Uhm that wasn't a complaint, as much as it was an observation my friend." In response they both laugh and smile, and as she passes him he does it again.

As she sets up the table he retrieves the food from the delivery person. By the time he brings the food out, the table is set. And they sit down to eat. As they eat, enjoying the food and the company. They get through their meal without a hitch. The warm, comfortable night out on the balcony provides a nice romantic setting for their meal. During dinner they share food from each other's plates, kiss, laugh, and cuddle while they eat. It's a tender, memorable moment that's not wasted on either of them.

Their meal rounds out post kitchen clean up with them cuddling in bed, while eating cake and ice cream. Quickly, it becomes an intimate affair. From the first bite to the last, moans and kisses are exchanged. It's the most erotic experience either has ever had while eating dessert.

As she gives him the last bite, he places his hand on her knee, and slides it up her thigh slowly as he sensually says, "MMMM. Damn that's good. I can only think of one other sweet treat that rivals it."

Instantly her clit twinges with the combination of his touch, his moans, and the sight of him licking his lips. He sees her engrossed in him, and feels the attraction between them on tilt. He capitalizes as he moves in for the kill. Their lips meet and she swears the dessert tastes sweeter from his lips than from the bowl.

As he slips his hand between her thighs, massaging her honey pot through her capri's. He captures her lips with his, and they kiss deeply with dueling tongues. Their tongues snake in and out of each other's mouths purposely and sensually. Neither can believe how turned on they are in the moment, they're both about ready to burst. The passion meter is on hell, as they both become fixated on pure lust and desire.

Ready for more contact, she makes her move as she pushes him back so that he's square against the headboard. They share a smile as she says, "I've got this." He grins in response and lets her have her way with him. After mounting him quickly. The moment her sex meets his, she begins to grind her hips. And his hands grips her waist as he reacts to how good her grinding hip action feels against his bulge.

Together, their moans fill the air as they promptly strike a workable pace, as they're now both working their hips. Completely caught up in her, he's staring up at her as she bounces atop him, grinding deeper and harder on his bulge. Her eyes are filled with passion and desire and the heat between them is already rivaling the flames in hell. He wants her so badly he can taste her on his tongue. But he feels her body tension rising fast, and by her hip gyrations and the pitch change in her moans, he knows she's close to release.

While she continues to work him, he's gripping her hips and loving the sensation between them. He feels his arousal rising by the second, just behind hers. He wants her out of her pants, but that would mean disturbing the flow. So instead he's gripping her hips while leaning against the headboard, enjoying the groove. But, he can't sit back and wait any further. He decides to speed up the process, his need to taste her is unrelenting.

Helping her achieve her goal, which is also his. He helps her out of her shirt, while she pops the clasp on her bra with one hand. Her breasts break free, bouncing for him like tennis balls. His eyes lock onto them as he licks his lips, preparing to devour her breasts like a hungry tiger, ready to feed.

Excitedly, he slurps her right breast into his mouth as he massages the left; while they continue to grind. Feeling pre-release wash over her, she allows a moan to escape as she says, "MMMMM fuck, OOOH Shit Baby." Knowing that's his cue. He increases the suction on her breast, and slaps her ass. Pushing her into another gear, as she feels a sudden hot flash and her clit twinges. She grips the head board and she begins to grunt, and he slaps her ass again, and again while still holding her breast hostage. She groans his name, Oh Fitz, OHH Yes. MMM."

Wanting to finish her, he picks up the pace on the ass smacks, and begins to thrust harder from below. As he then flicks her nipple with his tongue, which is the game changer that pushes her over the edge as she groans, MMMM Damn, Oh Im Im Oh SHIIIT. MMMM."


	41. Chapter 41

Despite being breathless, she kisses him and he kisses her in return. The kiss is aggressive and sloppy, as he all but slams her onto the bed and avidly works to get her pants off. When he gets them off he notices she's commando and he grins, as he asks, "No panties." She sinfully grins as she replies, "They're still too wet from earlier."

Her response turns him on, like a bull with a red flag waving in front of it. He pulls off his top and his lips crash onto hers. Their kisses are raunchy and seductive, motivating the fire burning between them. Ready to get what he really wanted, he breaks their kiss to get to his destination.

As soon as the kiss breaks she whimpers; but he continues on his journey, as he first massages and sucks her breasts till he has his fill. Almost bringing her to climax before he's done, and then making his way to his desired landing spot.  
Turned on more than ever in the moment; she sits up on her elbows to watch him work, and he enjoys her watching him. Seeing her facial expression change with the various levels of pleasure she experiences due to every lick, suck, or insertion of his fingers, causes his erection to get stronger, and heightens his desire for her.

As she reaches yet another round of release, do to him aggressively and actively plunging three fingers, then four deep into her core, while holding her clit hostage with his tongue and lips. She feels like she's going to combust. Her pleasure sensors are on overload, she's massaging his head as he continues to work his magic.

He feels and sounds so good as he pleases her, and she never wants it to end. But she knows the end is near, because she can feel her wetness increasing. He knows too, because his suction on her clit suddenly intensifies, causing her to groan, "Fuck." And he replies, "MMMHMM." She's now more than turned the corner, she's barreling toward the edge as she feels her clit spasm once, twice, then three times.

As her thrusting pattern goes from methodical, to uncontrollable. He's still in control of the ride, and not missing a beat. He's locked on to her clit tighter than a tick on a dog's ass, showing no sign of relenting. Because of the slipperiness of her skin due to the sweat. He feels her slipping away, but regains control when he locks her thighs with his forearms, so she can't squirm away.

He's hell bent on drinking her sweetness, and won't be denied. And her body is responding to him, as if he has a remote control for her release. She feels the orgasm process in full swing, and she realizes nirvana is coming. Wanting it badly, she lets go and lets him take her there without a fight. And just like that, within a matter of five or so thrusts, her arousal wall shatters in seconds as she rips the sheets from the bed screaming, "Fuck Yes. Fuck Yes. FUUUUCK MMMM!"

As she lays in a pool of sweat, trying to catch her breath. She floats through her climax, while he continues to enjoy the fruits of his labor. He drinks from her happily. He's moaning and slurping her while massaging her thighs, causing her too to moan his name. He loves the way she says his name during sex, it rolls off of her tongue so easily. It's as if she was meant to moan for him and only him.

Upon completing his task and being quite pleased with the end result, he climbs up her body, kissing her along the way. And when he reaches her face, she wraps her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck. They share a smile as she says, "Well damn." He licks his lips as he replies, "You're welcome." They both chuckle sweetly, and he kisses her.

The kiss begins sweet and turns sensual quickly; the longer they kiss she feels his nakedness against her. Signifying he's removed his shorts. As his erection lays atop her sex, her hips thrust forward and she tightens her thighs around his waist. Involuntarily he too then thrusts, and he feels her sloppy wetness against him.

As naked grinding is now afoot, they're arousals skyrocket once again. She grips his ass as they continue to kiss, and she's holding him against her. Their kiss breaks and she's beginning to pant; passion is raging in her eyes. She releases her leg grip as she says, "MMMM hurry up." He does as he's told as he leans over her, getting a condom out of the night stand drawer. While he sits up on his knees between her agape thighs, he suits up while watching her massage her breasts, and rub her clit. The sight makes his dick spasm, a reaction she adores.

More than ready to be pleased she pulls him toward her and he obliges. He kisses her deeply and their tongues dual for dominance. With her focused on getting what she wants, she grips his manhood firmly and begins to massage it. He breaks the kiss as he groans, "MMM, you're ready for this dick. Huh?" She nods as she replies, "Yes daddy." He smirks at her as he stares into her eyes, while sliding deep into her.

Her eyes darken as she feels him slide in, and begin thrusting from the start. The move causes her to gasp as she groans, "OOOH Shit." He grunts as he replies, "MMMM this what you want?" She quips, "No. I want you to make me cum. Make me cum all over this dick baby. " His fire ignites and he accepts the proposed mission, as he kisses her deeply and finds a thrust pace that puts them both in route to release sooner than later.

Within a matter of minutes they hit their stride and find themselves thrusting for their lives, as they both are already on orgasm row. He wants hers and she wants his and they're determined to meet their goal. He feels his spasms building and hers too. As her walls tighten up around his plunging cock, almost massaging it as he thrusts into her. She feels her walls gripping him tightly, as he delivers unquestionable pleasure and doesn't waver on his stroke pace.

They're groaning and moaning together in sync, with the pleasure of orgasm looming. With every push, pull, suck, and thrust they're seconds away from exploding. The buildup is mounting and they're more than ready for it, so he moves into action as he pushes her legs behind her head, and begins to drill her like a hammer pounding a nail. Causing her to scream, "Oh Shit! MMMM. Shiit."

And he responds, "Fuuuck, Fuuuuck MMMMM." She encouragingly says, "MMMM Get It Baby. Shiit. Get it all." He replies, "MMMM Cum for Daddy Baby. Come on." His urging works, as he feels her relenting and her orgasm is now there for the taking. She feels her clit twinges and her walls shake as her thrusts hit another level, and his spasms triple. They both feel the inevitable happening and they embrace it as they thrust mightily, until they both excitedly explode.

After hitting the wall of orgasm together; the air is filled with post release moans, as he pumps his goodness into her. And she continually thrusts, as he releases. As he lays atop her they kiss as they catch their breaths. As they stare into each other's eyes they share a smile and more kisses, which leads to cuddling. She then looks at the clock and sees it's rather late. He sees her looking at the clock and says, "You don't have to go. You can stay."


	42. Chapter 42

She looks at him as she replies, "Are you sure?" He nods as he says, "Yes. I'm sure. Both Drew and Harry won't be back till late tomorrow." She grins at him as she asks, "So is that why you validated my parking pass today with tomorrow's date?" He smirks as he replies, "Maybe." She responds, "Very sneaky Mr. Grant. If you wanted me to stay over, all you had to do is ask."

He nods as he says, "Okay, I'm asking. Will you stay the night? I promise you won't regret it." His reply intrigues her as she replies, "Is that right?" He responds, "That's damn right. And as I recall, you offered to lick dessert off of me and far be it for me to let you neglect your promises." She chuckles as she says, "Very true. And I'm certainly not one to welch on a promise. So I guess I have to stay." He agreeably replies, "Then it's settled, did you need to call Abby and Mel and let them know?" She nods as she says, "Yeah. I'd better. I'm sure either has called by now. We were supposed to go out tonight." He then feels bad and says, "Oh, I didn't realize you had plans Liv. If you want to go with your girls, we can reschedule."

She appreciates his sweetness, but says, "Its fine. I'm where I want to be. They'll do well on their own I'm sure. Plus Abby mentioned something about meeting up with Lauren and Lisa. So they won't be all alone." He agrees as he responds, "Okay. Well if that's the case. I'm going to get cleaned up and make us a snack tray to replenish our energy."

She happily says, "That sounds like a winner." He replies, "Cool. I'll be back." He then stops as he says, "Oh, did you want some more dessert?" She smiles as she cutely replies, "Yes. And more sex too please." He nods as he responds, "I'll be back with allot more of both." She sticks her tongue out as she says, "I'll be waiting."

After grabbing his shorts and making a pit stop in the bathroom, he heads to the kitchen while she scrolls through her phone. She notices a few missed calls from both Mellie and Abby and decides to call Abby back, since they're likely together at this point anyway.

She calls Abby's phone and she teasingly answers, "Well hello. Kind of you to finally call somebody back. Mel and I were about to form a search party." Olivia rolls her eyes playfully as she replies, "Stop it girl. It's not that serious. Is she with you?" Abby smiles as she responds, "She's upstairs talking to Nick on the phone. I'm in my room trying to find something to wear. Are you on your way home?" Olivia takes a breath, and as she answers her; Fitz walks into the room with the tray in hand.

He's about to speak, but sees her on the phone, and stays quiet. As he puts down the tray, she almost laughs at the amount of snacks he has on it. He sees her reaction and shrugs his shoulders at her as he grins.

She shakes her head as she continues her conversation saying, "No. I'm not. I'm actually calling to let you know I'm staying with my friend tonight." She sees him look over at her after her response, but he tries to act as though he's not listening. The change of expression on his face is duly noted though, admittedly she too feels a little awkward right now.

Abby curiously replies, "Really. Sounds to me like this friend is moving from the friend zone to something more, if you're spending full nights with him." With Fitz now out of the room, but she's unsure if he can hear her or not. So she responds, "Maybe. But we'll see. I really can't talk about it right now."

Just as she says that, he comes back into the room and Abby says, "OOOH he's in the room with you, huh?" She laughs as she replies, "Yes. That's correct. So I will take a rain check on tonight and you and Mel and the girls have fun. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Abby smiles as she says, "All right. I'll tell Mellie. But you know this means next weekend the drinks and cover charge are on you, right?"

She sighs as she says, "Yes that's fine. I'll even cover breakfast." Abby responds, "Well damn, all right then diva. Get it. Get some for me at that rate. Since that good good has you all generous and what not." Olivia cracks up at her and she laughs in response as she says, "Take care girl." Olivia responds, "You too. Bye." And she replies, "Bye."

When she hangs up the phone she sees him getting situated with the tray, and says, "Uhm, who are you feeding with all of that stuff over there?" He smiles as he says, "I don't know. I thought I'd grab everything, I wasn't sure of what I wanted." She shakes her head as she says, "Well we aren't in short supply of sugar with that assortment." As she peruses the collection of snacks she says, Cookies, a slice of cake with ice cream on it, oreos, kettle corn, milk duds, raisinets, and chocolate covered pretzels, really Fitz?"

He chuckles as he says, "Hey, it's about options more than anything else." She agreeably replies, "I'm open to that. Don't eat everything without me. I'm going to run to the restroom." He nods as he says, "I can't make any promises." She looks at him and he replies, "I'm kidding. I'd be in a diabetic coma if I ate all of this alone." She smartly responds, "So you thought you'd share the diabetes with me?" He smirks as he says, "Sharing is caring." They both share a laugh and she goes in the bathroom, as he waits for her.

When she returns, he's waiting patiently but has the television on. She looks at the screen and says, "Oh you watch Tommy too?" He replies, "Yeah. I like Edie Falco. So I decided to check it out. It's pretty good so far." She nods as she gets nestled into bed next to him, and they adjust the tray, so they can snuggle, eat and watch TV, as she says, "Yeah. It is. I like it too. She's a great actress." He agrees with her and they begin to watch the show; but they're interrupted by her phone buzzing.

She grabs it and when she looks at the caller ID. She sees it's her friend, she called for a favor regarding the tape. He sees her looking at the phone, and asks, "What is it?" She replies, "It's my friend. The one that could get the video from the building."

He responds, "Oh, maybe he's calling you with an update." She agrees as she says, "Sorry, let me take this.' He nods as he says, "Sure thing." He pauses the television and she answers the phone, wondering why he's calling. Since he only calls when there's a problem.

_**Thanks for reading this fan fiction tale. In this installment there was allot of emotion expressed. Fitz and Gerry's fight was quite the disaster, and of course this is just the tip of the ice berg regarding their story. I guess it's a good thing Olivia was there; or maybe Fitz would've been at minimum in jail for assault, and at most in jail for murder. What did you think of the dialogue between them? Seems like they have some strong opinions about each other, which always happens when people have poor communication skills.**_

_**In those instances, the people involved always tend to think the worst of each other. Anyway, now that we know the deal between Fitz and Gerry, and Olivia and Fitz seem to be getting closer. Let's see what the next installment offers. As we find out what her friend discovers about Nyemah, as well as how Fitz works toward dealing with his grief over the loss of his mom, and figuring out how much longer he and Olivia will be able to stay in their bubble. Especially now that Gerry is at least aware Olivia was in the bedroom while he was visiting. All this and more in the next installment of Between Friends.**_


	43. Chapter 43

_**Hello fan fiction readers, thanks again for your excitement about this story. All the inboxes have been much appreciated, along with the enthusiastic and passionate reviews. Due to the amount of requests for this story; I've decided to post another installment, despite the last one only being a few days old. Enjoy! **_

Olivia answers the phone as she puts the call on speaker, and says, "Hi Huck." He replies, "Hey Liv. Sorry to bother you. Are you able to talk?" She nods as she responds, "Sure, I can talk. I'm actually here with Fitz. So this is perfect timing. "He responds, "Cool. Can he hear me?"

Before she can reply Fitz interjects as he says, "Yes. I can hear you. Thanks for your help here Huck; I really appreciate it." Huck responds, "Don't thank me yet. I still have more questions than answers right now; which is why I called." Olivia hears the intrigue in his voice, as it he's in the midst of trying to figure out an interesting mystery.

Curiously she asks, "What questions do you have Huck?" He replies, "for starters you'll be happy to know I got a copy of the tape. But when it comes to the work up on her; so far it's proven to be a challenge." Olivia responds, "It's good you got the tape. But why is the work up an issue?"

He replies, "Because her current name isn't her birth name. She was adopted by the Marcos family, so finding her birth records has been an elusive effort. Anything you can tell me about her childhood, like where she was born maybe or her birth parents names would be helpful Fitz. Since it appears her adoption records are heavily encrypted for some reason, and I can't seem to bring up anything yet."

Olivia sees the bewildered look on his face as he says, "I had no idea she was adopted. She didn't mention that to me or any of us." Huck responds, "Okay. What did she tell you about her parents?"

He thinks for a moment and then says, "I'm pretty sure her mother is from Mexico, and her father is from Puerto Rico." Huck nods as she replies, "That's a good lead. Because her adoptive parents were both born and raised in Palo Alto. So either she made up the information she gave you, or it's the background of her birth parents. Typically people will mix fiction and real details in their stories when they're trying to hide something."

Fitz and Olivia share a look of agreement, as Huck asks, "how about their names?" That he recalls quickly as he replies, "Her mother's name is Lupe, and her father's name is Luis. She has a tattoo of their names on her arm, along with the American and Mexican flags." Huck responds, "Thanks Fitz, this is really good info. Especially since her adopted parents are David and Luisa." Fitz replies, "Why lie about her parents first names though, couldn't that have led to her being busted if we met them?" Olivia says, "It doesn't sound like she's ever intended for you to meet them." Huck adds, "She's right. She holds the cards in that regard; has she ever really disclosed much about her family?"

Fitz then realizes their point as he says, "Actually, no. Other than their names and professions. She rarely speaks about them." Huck replies, "Exactly, you only know what she wants you to know, and nothing more. That's basic manipulation." Fitz responds, "Damn, this is crazy. We really don't know her at all." Olivia sees his struggle to process what's going on, and says, "It's definitely not normal for sure. But that's why we need to know the motivations behind her deception. So we know what we're dealing with." Huck replies, "Agreed Liv. There's always a reason behind this level of deception, and it's not always all bad; but it certainly makes you wonder what's the truth if it's this important to hide it. Fitz, I just have one more question for you. Where did she say she grew up?"

He responds, "She said she's from Malibu. But they lived in Calabasas for a few years till she was about 6 before moving to Malibu. I remember thinking it was odd that we didn't run into each other. It had a real small town feel to it when we were kids."

This strikes Olivia as being very interesting too; causing her to ask, "Huck, when was she adopted by the Marcos family?" He replies, "She was adopted at the age of 8." Fitz then asks, "Where was she for two years before being adopted?"

He replies, "That's where it gets interesting. Because the adoption was done in Mexico. So I'd imagine that's where she spent that lost time. But I can't be certain as of yet." Fitz is getting even more concerned and confused by this information as he responds, "But she's an American citizen. Why would an adoption involving an American child take place in Mexico?" Huck sighs as he says, "That's a brilliant question, and one I will work diligently to find out for you with these new search parameters you've given me. And the info I get from unlocking the adoption file in it's totality. I should have something for you in a few days."

Fitz nods as he says, "Okay. But what should I do in the mean time?" He replies, "If I were you I'd stay away completely if at all possible, or at least do yourself a favor and don't be alone with her. It's clear she's got plans where you're concerned."

Olivia beats him to it as she asks, "What makes you say that?" He replies, "Quinn was able to get an inaudible clean up on the video. After he left her in the hallway she said it wasn't over. Not by a long shot. You don't get to dismiss me. Annoyed, he replies, "What in the entire hell is she talking about?"

Huck wants to be straight forward; so he phrases his response in a way to give him a chance to come clean, in case there's more to the story he hasn't shared by saying, "It's clear she's reacting to something she thinks has happened between you two. And she's hanging on to it for dear life, using it as motivation to be angry. Is there anything you can think of that would give her motivation?" Fitz immediately responds, "No. Nothing. I haven't hung out with her in a while. And even when we've spent time together in the past, it's always been in mixed company. With no type if ill interactions until the one you saw on the tape."

Olivia believes Fitz's account of their relationship, and reassuringly responds, "With him not providing her with a motive to be upset; she may be manufacturing a scorned lover type revenge play."

Huck nods as he replies, "Yes. It appears that way. Despite us knowing that's not the case here at all. Which is why I recommend being very careful while in her presence.

Fitz agrees as he says, "Duly noted. Thanks for the warning." He nods as he replies, "Sure thing. I will get back to you as soon as possible Liv. Both of you take care." Fitz says, "you too. And Olivia replies, "Give my love to Quinn." He agreeably says, "Will do."

When the call ends they both look at each other and sit in silence for a moment, before Fitz sarcastically says, "Well that didn't ruin the mood at all." She cracks a smile and he grins in response as she replies, "You're a nut burger." He shrugs his shoulders as he says, "Hey, I'm just not willing to let this situation upset me that's all."

She nods as she replies, "That's understandable. It's certainly a difficult situation to be in. But trust me when I say Huck and Quinn are great at what they do. And they'll get to the bottom of this in record time. You're in good hands."

He appreciates her reassurance as he says, "Thanks. But who is Quinn?" She smiles as she says, "Oh, sorry. That's his other half. She's awesome. They're like two peas in a pod. It's kind of cool to watch them work together." He nods as he asks, "How do you know them?" He sees her expression shift a bit to be more serious as she says, "His father served with my dad in the marines. But, his father didn't make it back." He quickly says, "Damn, I'm sorry to hear that."

She sighs as she replies, "Yeah, it was sad. I remember going to his funeral. Huck was devastated. Afterwards, my dad use to check in with him and his mom over the years here and there. But, with us moving all the time up till we moved to Calabasas my freshman year. We lost track of them until a few years ago. When Huck found my dad, and reconnected with us. He's also ex-military along with his wife Quinn, and they run his private investigation firm together here in LA."


	44. Chapter 44

Fitz is amazed as he replies, "Wow, that's incredible. How old is he?" She responds, "He's 27. Why?" He responds, "He seems so young to have lived so much of a life. He's already married and working in his chosen field, and he's not even 30." She agrees, as she says, "Yeah. He's definitely got it all figured out. Which is a great thing for him. He's been through a lot. I'm proud of him for making a way, and coming out onto a good path." Fitz sees the care in her eyes and she feels him looking at her.

She turns to him as she asks, "What's on your mind?" He smiles as he replies, "You're an incredible woman." She grins as she responds, "Not that I'm disagreeing, but what did I do to deserve such a compliment?" He replies, "Just being you. The way you root for people to succeed and win in life is remarkable. Not everyone has a fundamental desire to see others be successful and revel in their success. It's a very endearing quality of yours that I admire." She adores his response as she says, "Awe. Thank you. You're so sweet." They share a sweet kiss as he replies, "Not as sweet as you. But I'll take it." They kiss and giggle for a bit, just enjoying the moment.

As the mood settles, she hates to ruin their lovey time. But, she feels like they need to discuss the phone call. He sees her in thought and hears her ask, "So what's your take on what we know so far about Nyemah?" He sighs as he replies, "I really hope we get this resolved soon; I'm anxious to know what's going on. Since she deceived us about being adopted, I can't help but think something unbelievable is behind it all."

Olivia sighs as she agreeably replies, "I understand your concern. If she deceived you about her family, what else has she been dishonest about, right?" He nods in agreement, but then his mind shifts as he says, "Man, what about Rob?"

She sits back against the head board, as she unscrews an Oreo and licks the center, as she asks, "What about him?" He inquisitively asks, "Should I warn him?" She looks at him, understanding his intentions. But says, "No. You shouldn't. At this point what exactly are you going to say to him anyway? She hasn't done anything illegal, and we aren't really sure yet of what she's hiding or why she's hiding whatever it is. Hell, we don't even know if he already knows she's adopted. It's not a crime to lie to friends about your upbringing."

He has to admit she has a point, there's really nothing to tell. She sees him in thought, processing the situation as best he can. He then says, "I know you're right. It just bothers me that I can't really talk to him about this. He really likes her Liv." She sees the care in his eyes, and it touches her that he wants to protect a friend from heartbreak or harm. But, she stays firm in her response as she says, "I know it sucks to be Rob right now. I surely wouldn't want to be him in this scenario. But, in all honesty sometimes doing what's best, doesn't always feel like you're doing the right thing. Even if it is the best thing to do."

Her words along with the sincerity in her eyes settle his unrest. She sees him relenting and it's confirmed when he says, "Understood. I like that ideal, it's very true. The right thing and the best thing are not always equal." She nods as she says, "Indeed, it's one of the basic fundamental struggles of human behavior. It's a dynamic that will always plague mankind because it's all based on the moral compass of the individual employing the ideal."

He again agrees as he says, "You're quite insightful, did you know that?" She grins as she again licks the cream off the cookie as she replies, "Yes. I do know that. I have many talents." Looking at her lick the cookie once again, he licks his lips as he leans toward her and says, "MMM yes you do. Some I have only touched the surface of I'm sure."

Loving his playful sensual tone, and enjoying the flirtation between them. She keeps it going as she sticks out her tongue, and gives the cream left on half of the Oreo a quick stiff lick. And he watches as the white cream on her tongue disappears into her mouth as she says, "MMM, no doubt there are a few tricks of mine you've yet to discover."

Intrigued, he replies, "Really? Like what?" She smiles as she says, "Lay down and I'll show you." Eager as a beaver with a bundle of trash in it's midst, to build a damn. He quickly moves the tray of snacks onto the floor, and slides down onto his back. She cracks up at his expedience and finishes her Oreo with a smile on her face.

He sees her smirk and pulls her close to him, she screams joyfully as she ends up atop him, and he smiles at her as he asks, "What are you laughing at?" She grins as she responds, "You. You're funny. You make me laugh." He grins at her in response, and stares at her until her laughter ceases, as she asks, "Now what's going on in that head of yours?" He grins sweetly as he replies, "Your beautiful smile." She smiles brighter after his comment and says, "You've been responsible for allot of my smiles over the years, especially lately. Thank you for that."

He grins in appreciation of her remark, as he says, "You're welcome. But you don't have to thank me Liv. The way I see it we're about even. Because that's what a special friend, a loved one, does. So thank you for the laughs and smiles you've given me over the years and up to now. As well as you always having my back no matter what, even if that involves telling me when I'm wrong. Which we both know me being wrong is a rarity."

They chuckle together, and as the laughter settles he strokes the side of her face sweetly, and she presses her face into his hand as they both share a look of love. As he says, "You're so beautiful." She softly responds, "Thank you." He pecks her lips seductively, and as he pulls away he says, "You know what I want more than anything?" She inquisitively replies, "No. What?" He sweetly responds, "I want to always be the one to make you smile." In that moment the playfulness settles, as her heart pitter pats. How does he always say just the thing that lands squarely on her heart without missing a beat?

Like the pilot on a water heater lighting, their flames immediately ignite. Her lips lustfully attach to his, and he attempts to lay her down, but she halts his motion as she says, "Relax. And enjoy one of my many talents." The grin that spreads across his face fades into an expression of pure passion, when he hears her say, "Take off your clothes."

With great expedience once again, he does as he's told. And by the time he's naked. He notices she is too. They begin to kiss like tomorrow isn't promised, as they lay on the bed naked, and on fire for one another. Their skin is hot to the touch, and they can barely breathe, due to the insurmountable number of kisses and licking taking place between them.

With him flat on his back, she mounts him and he reaches for a condom on the night stand. But, as he prepares to open it. She stops him as she says, "Not yet." She leans down and kisses him deeply, and his attention is diverted, as he puts it back down on the side table.

He feels her wetness against him as they tongue, her involuntary thrusts are driving him crazy. As the kiss breaks she begins kissing on his neck and he groans, "I need to feel you baby." As she makes her way down his chest, leading the way to the Promised Land, with sensual skin sucking, and wet kisses and licks she replies, "You will. Trust me."


	45. Chapter 45

Loving her touch as she continues sliding down his body. Her kissing and sucking skills are unmatched. He finds himself moaning and groaning her name, even looking down at her, watching her work in awe. She looks up, seeing him watching her incites her. Having made it to his belly button, she again, kisses and licks his well-formed six pack. And her mouth follows the trimmed hair trail leading to her desired landing spot. As she inches closer to her destination, she palms his raging erection, and sensually begins stroking it.

Within a matter of seconds of contact with her hand he groans, "AHHH, MMMMM. Damn, MMMM, Yes. Stroke it baby, MMMM." She adores his love sounds as they fill the room, increasing her arousal expediently. The rising level of desire and anticipation between them is building by the second.

She wants him so badly, she can taste him. Much like the dreams she's had about pleasing him orally, and what it would be like to feel his girth and length between her cheeks above her waist. She's dying to please him until he is completely spent.

Prompted by the thoughts in her head, she strokes him with one hand, and then with two. While never breaking eye contact with him. She wants to hear him speak, so she asks, "You want to watch me please you?" He is unable to answer, so he nods. While she appreciates his nodding acknowledgement, she wants more.

If you want me to finish, I need to hear you. Otherwise I'm going to stop. He continues to groan and tries to find the words. But due to her amazing hand play motion, working both of her hands up and down his shaft. He's caught up in pleasure. Her hands are small, but soft and firm. She's gripping him in the right places as if someone gave her a roadmap to his orgasm path, and he's enjoying every tug and twist of her hand motion.

How does she know what he likes? He thinks to himself. Her hand play is phenomenal, he feels himself moving toward explosion faster than he's ever felt before. He wants to maintain his cool, but he can't. She feels his reaction, and knows he's coursing toward the end. So she offers an encouraging word as she says, "MMMM, I feel you daddy. Fuck, you wanna cum, don't you?" She's in his head, and he can't hide his reaction. He decides to let it ride as he replies, "Yes. Fuck. Oh Fuck baby. MMMM, you wanna see me cum for you?" She groans as she excitedly replies, "Yes daddy. Cum hard for me. Give me that white creamy lava goodness."

As if his question was what she needed to hear to push her over the edge, her grip stiffens around his shaft, and her stroke pace goes from moderate to precipitous within a blink of an eye. His reaction is nothing short of amazing as he quickly says, "Fuuck. Oh Shit! Stroke that dick! MMMM Fuck. MMMM. Fuck I'm close Liv." Fuck." She responds, "MMMM I feel you daddy. Let me milk this dick daddy. MMMM, give it to me daddy." He replies, "AHH Shiiit. AHHH. Yeah, Oh Yeah, daamn, I, I, Fuuuck!"

She feels the rapid pulsattions of his cock in her hand, she's massaging and stroking it, like her life depends on it. She's licking her lips as her eyes wash over his length from base to tip. It's certainly larger than most, but she's not intimidated. She's built for this challenge. While his moans are intensifying, along with his thrusts, she goes in for the kill. The one thing she wants is his release, and she wants it now.

With him mid thrust, she sees precum ooze from his tip. And she gladly takes a sample with one swift lick, as she groans, "MMMM, so good." Her words combined with the feel of her soft, wet tongue swiping across his head, which causes his eyes to roll back in his head, as he takes a break from moaning, to see if his eyes can confirm what he feels.

Despite what he knew was happening, his mind wasn't prepared for what his eyes witnessed. Seeing her pretty, full lips spread apart, wrapped around his cock, as it slides in and out of her mouth. Sends him into overdrive as his senses catch up to his eye sight, and he feels and sees her deep throat him 6 times in a row, as she groans and moans between slurps, sucks, and licks.

The level of pleasure he's experiencing is so overwhelming; all he can do is groan, and let it happen. He's her willing prisoner as she enthusiastically sucks him into oblivion, his pleasure sensors are raging as he allows her to do her will. He's so caught up his love speak tells her everything that his moans and groans don't.

As he reacts to her massaging his balls, while she again, deep throats him once more, and he says, "OH Shiit Liv. Suck that that dick baby! Yeah. Yeah. Fuck Yeah. MMMHMMM." He's overwhelmed with pleasure, and cannot believe how good she's working him. His heart is pounding, his stomach is taught, and the tension in his body is on tilt. He's not moving toward orgasm, he's barreling toward it with vigor.

She's feeding off of his love noises, working her hands in a twisting motion, as she continually sucks his tip. A move that makes him grab the back of her head, as she groans, "Fuuuuck Yeah!" She grins to herself excitedly as she thinks, MMMHMMM, you're going to give me what I want.

Agreeably, he's now grunting and thrusting his hips. A sight that has her on the path to release herself, as she watches his cock dance with spasms, as she strokes him like it's her only job. With his head now cocked back, and mouth open, his love sounds are louder than ever, and like music to her ears.

He's so close to the end, he can feel his arousal ceiling cracking. He's now sweating and thrusting with all of his might and despite his moves, she's locked on to him and his groans are inaudible, but still loud. She too is on the roller coaster of release with him, she all but reads his mind, while saying, "MMMM cum for me daddy. Cum for me right now! MMMM Let me taste your creamy goodness."

Feeling the wetness of her tongue's healthy licks and sucks does the trick as he says, "Li Li Liv, AHHHH AHHHH SHIIIIT." Faster than one can blink, his legs are spread apart, like he's doing a side split, and by the spasms coming from his long, thick staff, she prepares to taste her reward.

As he explodes violently between her jaws; she feels his gigantic eruption and she doesn't spill a drop, as she moans, "MMMMM, delicious daddy. So fucking good." He's groaning and moaning as he floats through euphoria, spent and unable to move. He feels her continual licks, sucks and kisses below that have him in a continual moaning fit. As she asks, "Did you like that daddy?" Despite being breathless and sweaty, he hasn't lost his sense of humor as he replies, "Maybe a little." She chuckles and so does he. Until he feels her take him into her hands and begin to work him again.

He continues to enjoy her hand play, and his groans intensify as he feels her slip his partial erection into her mouth. He sits up as he watches her pleasure him again. The way she focuses her eyes onto him, thoroughly and diligently, licking and sucking him from base to tip. Relights his fire. He's moaning her name and she too feels her fire rising, while also feeling his stiffness quickly resurge.

She looks up at him and sees a passionate gaze. His eyes are a darker blue than normal, his body tension is steadily increasing, and suddenly his cock is at full mast. Turned on by his erection, she gives it a quick lick and deep throats him twice. As she releases him from her jaws, she feels his hand on the back of her neck. And when she looks into his eyes, his stare is unmistakable; instantly, she feels her clit throb, as he grabs her hand and pulls her up toward him. She doesn't say a word, she just allowed him to take the lead. It's obvious he has plans, and isn't going to be denied.


	46. Chapter 46

Following the lead of his touch she stands up in front of him, as he rises to his feet too. They're naked, standing eye to eye. She steps toward him as he wraps his arms around her, he grips her ass tightly, causing her to whimper as she feels his erection pressing against her stomach. He whispers, "Is that pussy nice and wet for me?" She grips his bicep as she stares into his eyes, as she replies, "Only one way to find out."

He tightens his grip on her, and to her delight he grabs her hair, pulling it, forcing her head back. They kiss vigorously, deeply, and passionately. Their tongues almost become one during the session. Insistently, he pushes her against the wall, and she instinctively climbs him like a cat up a tree. He feels her wetness against his stomach, and he groans, "Damn baby." She too feels her gushiness and thrusts her hips, against him as she says, "It's all for you daddy." His eye color darkens with passion and aggression, which increasingly excites her. His level of forcefulness is attractively off the charts. The passionate and competitive dynamic between them is incomparable.

As their moans and groans, instigated purely by the anticipation of what's to come and his ravaging hands roaming her body, fill the air, inspiring him to go further sooner than later. The heat in the room is trending toward hell, and they're already starting to perspire. Their desire for one another is second to none, the heat in their touch and their bodies' rival that of purgatory. She wants him badly, she's gushing like a geyser and he's harder than cement.

In the moment, neither are able to withstand him not being deep inside her any longer; as if she is reading his mind, she releases her leg lock around his waist, and slides down his body to her feet. Her soft nakedness combined with her slick wetness from her under carriage, sliding down his body, makes him yearn for her even more.

More than ready for her, and completely caught up in the moment. He slides his fingers through the trail of her sweetness she left on his abdomen, like a kid swiping chocolate batter off the side of a mixing bowl. And after he takes a whiff of her sweetness up close, he licks his fingers clean as he says, "You taste so fucking good."

His response causes her to groan as she feels her wetness increase at the sight of him licking her goodness from his fingers. She bites her bottom lip as she leans against the dresser behind her, spreading her legs, as she begins to rub her clit, surveying her wetness, then slips her own soaked fingers into her mouth as she replies, "MMMM, delicious."

Unsure it was possible, the intensity between them ratchets that much higher as he invades her space, and he plunges his tongue down her throat, as she massages him below. Their kiss breaks as she feels his pulsations pick up, and he feels himself close to releasing.

She feels the power in his erection as it surges and his orgasm is rushing to the tip. She knows his release is eminent, and says, "MMMM, yes, cum for me again daddy." He's now groaning her name, and thrusting with her hand pace, and she says, "MMMMM you sound so fucking good when you say my name. Fuck. Let me hear you again."

She continually strokes him, now picking up the pace a bit, and he gets louder. Now determined to get it all from him, she demands, "Say it again daddy. Who's got you ready to cum so fucking hard right now?" In a lustful, breathless voice he mummers, "MMMM, you Livy. Fuuck, MMM, Liv, Shiit." His admission gives her joy, and her own arousal is spiking, despite the fact that she's not the one being stimulated. His very moans and groans of pleasure are on course to make her orgasm and the thought is intriguing her.

Despite her feeling like she has this completely under control, and him knowing too that she's close to making him spill his seed much faster than he planned. He steps up his talk game and gets her goat unexpectedly; as he grips her ass as he then kisses her, and she loses some focus and some strength in her stroking technique, breaking the kiss as he replies, "It will feel better deep inside you, as I punish that pussy with every thrust and I get harder and harder until your wet, sloppy pussy cums all over me, and then I clean you up with my tongue, only to have you cum again and again, before I plunge into you again knee deep, until you beg me to stop."

Instantly, she pulls his hand leading him to the bed and clearly, she's on a mission. But when they reach the bed, he stops short pulling away from her. She looks back at him as if confused and he says, "Safety first babe." She agrees, but damn it she can't get enough of him. She caresses his abs and kisses his chest while he gets ready.

Regardless of trying to prepare for her; he can't stop touching her either. He seductively pulls her head back once again, and he kisses her, as she begins massaging him below again. He groans as he says, "Liv, you're being counterproductive." She licks her lips as she responds, "I just want it so badly baby. Hurry up." He takes her hand, kisses it, and lays it on his chest while he slides on the condom.

Once he's suited up, the burning passion in her eyes motivates him to please her. When he walks toward her; she reads his mind as she turns her back to him. He mounts her from behind without warning, as she assumes the position with ease.

His hands begin on her shoulders, and run the length of her arms with his grip resting on her waist. She then feels his erection on her back, and she toots her ass back toward him. He then slaps her left cheek, as he says, "Be patient." She groans at the slap, and her walls contort. She looks back at him over her shoulder, but she can't see enough and starts moving.

He sees her looking at him and he slaps her ass again, as he commands, "Eyes straight ahead." She groans again, MMMMM, Yes. Daddy." She looks ahead and sees the mirror hanging in front of her, and the one on the right. Between them she has the perfect view, and she quickly gets excited. Feeling him do her seven ways from Sunday is one thing, but seeing him do it as it happens is a whole other ball game.

Ready for the festivities to begin, he moves her into the perfect postured position for him, and he begins to tease her. He runs his length the length of her lower back, and down her split. She again begins moving, trying to push him inside her. And again, he slaps her ass, and she grunts, "Daddy please. Please give it to me. I need it." He's now slipping between her thighs and under carriage, and can smell her sweetness and feel her wetness. It's incredible, and needs it as badly as she needs him to feel her.

With him being close to giving in, she loses her patience as she demonstratively hits the bed with her hand while asking, "Are you gonna fuck me or what?" He hears the frustration in her voice, and it's then he gives her exactly what she wants. She feels an air of intensity never felt before, and then he purposefully pulls her back onto him hard and fast. The hard entry causes them both to groan, as he works her from the first thrust.

The cushy landing, despite the forceful entry is a welcomed delight for both of them, as she says, "Shiiiit, MMMM." And he responds, "AHHHHH Fuuuck," Adoring each other's responses. He first asks, "Is this what you want? Am I hard enough for you?" She groans, "Yes. Yes Daddy, OH Yes. MMMM."

He enjoys her verbal response, but can't hold back how good she also feels. Again, like she's in his head she asks, "Am I wet enough daddy?" He groans, as he responds, "MMMMHMMM, SHiiit. Yes. Fuck! So Fucking Wet." Turned on even more by his love speak, she says, "Let me feel you daddy. Please, make me cum. Make me cum hard daddy, pretty please."


	47. Chapter 47

Willing to oblige, his grip tightens on her shoulders, as he pounds her without apology. Her moans turn to heavy, deep grunting out of pure pleasure. His girth and length are punishing her lady parts, and she's thoroughly enjoying the affair.

She's gripping the sheets, as he feels her pulling away from him to gain some leverage. But, he's not willing to let her get away. He follows her forward and continues his task, as he slaps her ass repeatedly with one hand, while gripping her taught with the other, as he growls while saying, "MMMM, No Running. You're getting all this dick tonight."

His heightened insistence makes her clit tingle, and sets her off as she watches him via the mirrors, absolutely demolish her hind parts as he promised. With his masterful grip and the fixated focus he has her ocean wet, and he's going black hole deep. As he drives deeper and deeper, and thrusts harder and harder into her. She's feeling the aftershock after every blow, and it's literally making her eyes role up into her head, as her pleasure sensors explode.

He feels her body giving in to him and he's loving every second of it. He's claiming her and making her his, as he dominates her sexually. Her love sounds are more intense than ever, and her screaming and cursing are at an all-time high, as she thanks him repeatedly, saying, "Thank you Daddy. Thank you Daddy. MMM. Yes. Get it daddy. MMMM Fuck yeah daddy. Fuck Yes. Ahh fuck MMM." He revels in her verbal response and continually works her as he throws in more ass smacks for good measure. He's witnessing her ass cheeks shake as he smacks them, and gets enamored at watching his dick slide in and out of her, as she begins to cream on him. Her wetness is all over his midsection, and he finds himself getting more turned on. He begins to grunt and groan loudly, rivaling her screams.

She's enjoying his love sounds too, and feeling him in areas of her insides she didn't know was possible. She's beyond the level of sexual fulfillment she's ever had before, as he gives her exactly what she's been craving all week and more. And she lets him know he's more than on the right track as she answers him when he asks, "MMM MMMMHMMM, Shiit, Ahhh you're taking all this dick baby."

She confirms his assessment as she responds, "MMMM Fuuuck! Yes daddy. MMMM. Give it all to me daddy!" Feeling her get wetter, post ass slap. Excitedly, he implements few more ass smacks mid thrust for her; which pushes her into a full blown thrusting frenzy. A shift that always pushes him to the limit and beyond.

Despite it being rather early on, he feels her quick adjustment to him, he knows she's in full stride now. And he's loving the fact that she's fully acclimating to him. He feels himself get further excited in the moment, as he recalls what she said to him a moment ago. She said her wetness was all for him, the thought incites him to ensure his performance lives up to her expectation. But as he begins to fall back in line, he pleasantly feels that tweak of her hips, a sign that she's on the cusp. So he does his part in getting her there asap.

She's moaning and groaning, "Fiiitz, Oooh. MMM Fuuuck. MMMM, it's Soo Good. , Fuck!" He hears her moans ant they're turning him on; she's moaning his name and it's pushing his arousal faster than an avalanche. She's now perfectly arched onto the bed, and he's slamming into her hard and deep. He feels his pulsations picking up by the second, he can't help but verbalize his pleasure as he says, "MMMM Fuck, Liv, MMMM." She hears him and feels his pace increasing as his spasms begin. She too feels her arousal at the edges doorstep, and she wants to release with him.

He's giving it to her good, she can't even lie. She's literally face down, ass up and he's killing it. She's so close to the edge she can reach out and touch it. But, she wants him to cum with her. So she uses her internal muscles to further his journey.

He feels her wetness increase, unsure that was even possible, as he was already swimming in her goodness. And then, his spasms to from moderate, to lightning speed as he feels her tighten around him. He can't believe it, but it's like someone literally put a vice around his cock, and they're slipping a wet, silk ribbon around it.

She first hears him groan, as he says, "Holy Shiit! AAHHH Liv. AHH! Then she feels a battery of smacks follow as she says, "Yes. Yes Daddy. MMM Fuck Yes. Fuck Yes. MMMM. God! You're fucking me so good right now. FuucK!" Their bodies are dripping from sweat, and battling fatigue too. He wants and needs her release, and is refusing to let go.

She feels his relentlessness and it's making her hotter, she's in a fixed position, giving him a steady target to hit and he's knocking it out of the park with every blow. She's biting her bottom lip between screams as she feels her body temp ready to blow. The momentum is palpable, as he too feels his heart rate spiking, and his muscles tightening. This is better than any cardio workout he's ever had in his life. It's damn near kicking his ass, but he's not complaining, and he's not a quitter.

Feeling them both nearing the end, he's thrusting uncontrollably, and so is she; their strokes synchronize and that seals the deal as he feels her explosion round the bend, along with his own, as he says, "AHH yeah. Cum baby. Cum on this dick baby. FUUCk FUUUCK, Liv! She too is on her way over the edge, and feels his eruption in play, as she screams. "Yes Daddy. Yes. Cum daddy, Cum with me daddy; OH God OH God OOOOOH FUUUUCK!

Post release they fall forward, onto the bed. He's still inside as he lays atop her. He kisses the back of her neck as his lasting pulsations finish, and she giggles and groans. He loves how sexy she sounds post sex. It's enticing, and incites him to get more from her and give her more as he promised earlier.  
She's sprawled out on the bed, with him still deep inside her, and she's reveling in the pause of ecstasy, while still feeling him surge and pulse within her walls. A feeling she absolutely loves and craves.

As she takes in the moment of his breath and kisses on the back of her neck, and she forgives the sweating between them. She gets comfy in the position, and then that comfort goes away as fast as she felt it, because she feels him get up. When she turns to see what he's doing; he turns her onto her back and he kisses her deeply.  
The kiss catches her off guard but she quickly acclimates as she finds her rhythm with the kiss. But as soon as she falls into it, she feels him pull away again, and he begins to kiss on her neck and then follow to her breasts. Where he gives them the immeasurable pleasure for several minutes, causing her to thrust and moan and then cum hard for him.

And while she tries to recapture her breath, he wastes no time getting to his favorite treat, sliding down to her wonderland to take a lick or two. When he makes it to his destination, he licks her folds sweetly and she moans, "MMMM baby, oh God. You're gonna kill me with pleasure. Is that your plan?" He grins as he parts her folds with his fingers as he replies, "There are worst ways to go." She giggles and then her giggle shifts to groans as he attacks her clit with his tongue.

Encapsulating it as he plunges three fingers deep inside her relentlessly and vigorously. The pleasure of it all hits her so hard, she arches her back as she feels her arousal spike and then her ceiling explode all within seconds. It's the fastest she's ever released in her life, and the feeling of floating through euphoria is only rivaled by the constant licking and sucking that continues, despite her path. He literally licks and sucks her through her release phase and into two more, before he's done.

With the last release more vicious than the three before. She traps his head between her legs for a moment. Causing them both to laugh, as she says, "Enough, please." He agrees to play nice and she releases him as he slides up her body. When his face reaches hers, she sees her sweetness all over him. He's saturated clear down to his chest. She first licks his cheeks and chin, cleaning him up, and then kisses him deeply. And although she was clearly in stimulation overload a few seconds ago, begging for relief. Feeling his now insane erection plop atop her sex. She can't believe it, but she's craving more of him. This can't be right, she thinks. But yes. Her erect nipples and already thrusting hips are telling her, her body wants him some more. And, he's obviously picked up on her signal, because she can feel him getting situated between her thighs; however, she has not only the desire to have him, but have him on her terms.


	48. Chapter 48

When she feels her energy returning to match her desire for him; she's ready to make her move. They kiss a little more, and their hands readily roam all over each other in the process for several minutes, before she breaks the kiss as she says, "Damn, you make me feel so good. You make my body sing."

He grins lustfully as he responds, "I love making you feel good, you sound amazing when you cum for me; I just want to hear you again and again." The way his eyes are locked onto her, she can feel the genuineness in his voice, and see it in his eyes. He's simply just that into her, and it gives her the last push of motivation she needs to pull of her final act.

She groans as she says, "God, you're so fucking hot." He pecks her lips as he responds, "Maybe, but you're hotter. Your skillful talents undoubtedly started what I finished." She smiles at him as she pecks his lips, and pushes him onto his back, as she mounts him while saying, "Who says we're finished. I was told this was going to be a rigorous session, rivaling the first."

He grins as he peers up at her, as she sits perched atop him as he says, "Well damn. Somebody caught a second wind, huh?" She winks at him as she replies, "For you, I've got seconds and thirds if you can handle it." He grips her hips as he pulls her forward, she feels him blossom beneath her. Upon contact with her lady region she shifts her facial expression as he replies, "Does it feel like I can't handle it." She doesn't reply with words, but with moans, as she begins to grind on him slowly and methodically.

He enjoys her motion and her moans as he slips his hands up her body, massaging her breasts with both hands, as she again, moans his name, sounding so fucking good his dick spasms. She feels it jump and she replies, "MMMM the way you dick jumps for my pussy." Simultaneously, he lifts her up as he enters her, while saying, "MMMM I love the way your pussy feels around my dick." She groans as she replies, "AHHH, OOOH Me too daddy. MMMM, Fuck." She's working her hips and he's letting her have her way.

She's grinding and riding him purposely and righteously, and he's gripping her waist, as she gazes into his eyes; she's so turned on. He can see the fire in her eyes. She's grunting and groaning loudly, without any care of who hears her. Her lets are spread wide, he's in deep, hitting her walls and ramming the back of her honey well. She feels him stretching her out, and she's bouncing harder and faster to feel him even more. She's grunting and groaning aggressively, and he's loving her noises. He encourages her as he says, "MMM, Am I deep in this pussy baby?"

She replies, "Yes Daddy. Yes. You're so deep, Oh fuuck. MMMM. It's so good daddy. So fucking good, I can't stop, I can't fucking stop. OOOOH." He feels her walls convulsing and it prompts him to encourage her further. He slips his finger down do her clit, as she continues her bounce. And suddenly, her voice hitches as she says, "Yes. Yes. Fuck Yes. OH Daddy OOOOH."

He responds, "MMMM, Yeah, Cum again for daddy sweet baby. Cum, fuck, I feel you. Let it go for daddy." Her body responds to him as if he has a magic safe word, and just like that, her arousal wall shatters as she says, "OOOH OOOOH FIIIIITZ, That's the spot, That's It Daddy, Oh My God! AAHHHH, AHHH, MMMMHMM, MMMHMM."

Despite her letting go for him, and drenching him in her wetness. Making them both feel like she's floating atop him, as she rides the wave of orgasm. She continues her relentless bounce; as his fingers squeezing her nipples pulls her back to earth, and back into the moment of pleasure. The power in their thrusting in addition to the unbelievable wetness surrounding his boat in her ocean, is motivating her arousal to rise yet again, as his also continues on pace.

She again, is back on the case with operation orgasm dead in her sights. Her arousal is pacing faster than she thought was possible, given her last release. But, she's not complaining, He's obviously got the cheat codes to her game box, and she's championing this experience.

She's clued in and feeling the eroticism of the moment. He's feeling better and better, and undeniably, his erection is even harder. How he does it, she doesn't know, but she's the happy recipient nonetheless.

Wanting to release again for sure, but also wanting his as well. She focuses in on him. His eyes are closed as she crouches down on him, grinding her hips against him so hard, she feels his balls rubbing against her lips. He reacts to this sensation by gripping her ass with both hands, as he slaps her cheeks the way she likes it. And he says, "Get it all sweet baby. Fuck. Yes. I want you to get all this dick, MMMM." She responds, "MMMM Yes Daddy, I want it all. MMM. Are you feeling this pussy? You feeling how much it wants your sticky goodness?" He replies, "Yes. Yes. AHHH Im gonna cum so hard baby. FUUUCK. I'm Soo close, so fucking close?"

She agrees they're both super close, and despite her trying to focus on his release. She feels hers now superseding his, as she feels herself release more wetness. He knows her buttons, and she's enjoying him pushing them for her. In the meantime, he also feels himself reaching the edge of his road, as fast as she is. However, she's moving much faster.

He latches onto her right breast, to give her what he knows she needs. Suddenly. He feels her clit spasm, and her body tension explode as her eyes roll back in her head and her nails dig into his chest. She lets out a whaling sound as she asks, "OOOh you feel me daddy? Fuck OOOH OOH." He responds, "Yes sweet baby. Yes. Fuck yeah. Cum for daddy again sweet baby. Cum all over daddy's dick."

She feels him pulsating and wants his release too. He sounds so good, as he gives in to her. Her love speak falters back to their previous word play as she asks, "MMMM Is it mine daddy? Is it all mine?"

Despite the demanding possessiveness of her words, he doesn't hesitate as he says, "Yes. Yes. Take it baby. It's all yours. Shiiit." Suddenly, her pace then changes as rocks her hips harder and her bounce becomes successional. He feels the shift in the pace, and he spreads his legs wide. She's going at him with a power bounce, a move of hers he loves. He feels his orgasm coursing, but he doesn't care. He wants this eruption, and he wants it now. She can have it all, just like he said. She feels his legs spread and she knows he's on his way full throttle, the pulsations between them are out of control.

Ready for the ending run, she again, squeezes him internally as she bounces on him like a jackhammer through concrete. The reaction sends them both into euphoria swearing, groaning and sweating. Breathless and spent, again. She falls down onto his chest, unable to move. As he rubs her back, also unable to move as his body recovers.

Minutes later, her head pops up and she looks him in the eye. She smiles at him and he smiles in return, as he asks, "What's the grin for?" She pecks his lips as she says, "I'm glad I stayed." He responds, "I'm glad you stayed too." They kiss a little more, and she dismounts. He holds her, and as they cuddle together the mood stills and the silence rocks them to sleep.


	49. Chapter 49

When morning arrives it catches Olivia in bed alone. When she wakes, it takes her a moment to figure out where she is at first. And then her eyes settle, as well as her lady regions subtle throb reminds her of not only where she is, but that it wasn't a dream. She stretches out, and feels her nakedness between the sheets. Then winces, as the hurt so good feeling again reminds her of their late night, into early morning antics.

Curiously, she looks around and wonders where he could be. She gets out of bed and sees the bathroom is empty. So she slips on his T-shirt and walks out into the common area, only to discover he's nowhere to be found. Felling a bit confused, she goes back into the bedroom and grabs her phone. It's then she sees a few text messages, one notably from him.

She taps the message and reads it, "Morning beautiful. If you're reading this. I didn't make it back before you woke up. I stepped out to grab us a few sunrise smoothies, and I will be back asap. So get your sexy ass back in bed, and wait for me. "Kissing face." She grins as she re-reads the message at least three times, before responding with a photo of her in his bed, with the sheets scantily covering her, and a caption, "Morning, choosing to start your day with me or a smoothie. Interesting choice. Wink emoticon."

After sending the message she scrolls through her phone, seeing a few missed messages and calls. She decides to read through them, since she has the time. She sees a few messages from Abby from last night saying, "Your girl Mel is having way too much fun." She then sees a pic of Mellie on the bar, with guys doing shots off her belly. She then clicks on the other message, and it has a picture of her and Kevin together. That shot makes Olivia say, Okay. I see you Abs. Get it in. I'm not mad. He is super cute.

She knows Abby has been eyeing him for a while; he's a new guy in her intern group, she was talking about. She's glad to see they finally got a chance to hook up outside of work. However, the picture of Mellie still has her cracking up as she says, "Damn, they're turning up. Good for them."

Shaking her head in laughter, she thumbs through the rest of the messages. She then sees a message from her mom asking her to check in. She knows they're concerned about her meeting with Cy, and with Eddie's gala this weekend. Her parents are worried about her.

She appreciates their concern, but it's not needed. She's doing pretty well, she thinks to herself. Eddie who? She laughs out loud. As she shakes off the thought of any concerns, she replies to Abby, 'Morning Abs. Looks like you two had a blast last night. See you in a bit." She knows she's not going to get a reply back anytime soon, given how late they probably were out last night. By all accounts she'll be lucky to not see her before she reads the message anyway.

Thinking about her parents again, she then responds to them in a group text saying, "Morning mommy and daddy. I will call you when I leave the gym. Love you both." While she's not being 100% truthful about her whereabouts. She's not exactly lying either, she did in fact get a hell of a work out last night. And, she plans on at least one more session before she leaves. Besides, there is a gym in the basement of the building. She smiles as she ponders her logic and what was a fantastic evening, for the record books.

While Olivia sits in thought, awaiting Fitz's return. He's in the gym downstairs getting smoothies for them he's been raving for her to try. When he walks into the gym, he sees a few familiar faces. He waves at those who are looking his way and makes his way to the juicing counter.

When he arrives, he sees a smiling friendly face and hears, "Hey there Fitz. What can I get for you?" He smiles in return as he says, "Hey Christie, I'd like two double sunrise smoothies please." She nods as she responds, "Wow two? Are you sure?"

He grins as he replies, "Yes. I'm not drinking both." She nods as she responds, "Okay. I was going to seriously encourage you not to do that. You'll be wired for days." They both chuckle as he says, "Thanks for the concern. But no worries there. One does the job plenty."

She agrees as she says, "That it does. Coming right up. I just have to grab some more mango juice out of the back if that's okay." He replies, "Yeah, that's fine. I can wait." She smiles as she replies, "Great. It will only take a minute." He nods as he says, "Okay."

As she goes to grab the mango juice; he pulls his phone out of his pocket and sees he has a message from Liv. But before he can open it to respond, he hears his name. He looks up and smiles as he says, "What's up Jake?" His friend draws closer and he replies, "Hey, nothing much. Since neither you nor your roommates replied to my text; I wanted to try to catch you to find out if you all were coming to watch the game tonight at Rob's?" He replies, "Oh, nah man. We've got plans. My bad, I looked at your text and forgot to reply."

He nods as he says, "It's cool man, I get it. I do that all the time. It's a terrible habit. Anyway, what are you all getting into tonight that has you missing the game?" He replies, "We're going to a get together at Liv, Abby's, and Mels tonight." Fitz sees his eyes perk up as he says, "Really? How's Liv doing?" He responds, "Uhm, she's good. Why do you ask?" He replies, "Just checking in, I saw the press release about her and Eddie's break up."

Fitz nods as he says, "Well, I can attest she's in great spirits; so no need to worry about her." He replies, "That's good to know. But why don't you give me her number, and I can ask her myself?" Fitz can't believe his nerve and does all he can to keep his calm, as he responds, "Man, aren't you and Eddie supposed to be good friends?" He shrugs his shoulders as he replies, "Yeah. We are good friends. I'm actually friendly with both him and Liv." Fitz quips, "You're friends with both of them, but you don't have Liv's number. That's a little odd, isn't it?"

He concedes as he says, "Okay, look. Eddie has already moved on. So, one man's trash is another man's treasure. I'm just making sure she's good." Fitz shakes his head as he says, "Trust me Jake. She's good." By his tone he inquires, "You say that as if you know for a fact." He honestly wants to tell him how he knows she's not interested in him. But instead, he holds his peace as he says, "I do know that to be a fact Jake. But that said, if you want her number, you'll have to ask her yourself. I'm not violating her privacy to give it to you." He doesn't like what he's hearing, but he can't exactly argue his point. So he says, "Alright. It's cool. Maybe you can give her my number then."

He wants to yell at him and tell him to fuck off. But again, he exercises patience as he replies, "Yeah sure. I can do that. If she wants to call, she will. Is that cool?" He smiles at him as he says, "Yeah. That's cool. Thanks man. I appreciate that." Fitz then hears his name from the juice bar counter, and says, "You're welcome. Hey my order's up. Take care man."

Jake replies "Okay man, see you later." Fitz gleefully walks to the counter and gets his drinks from Christie. Glad that conversation is over. Christie smiles at him as she says, "Here you go Fitz. Thanks for waiting." He nods as he replies, "Sure thing. Have a great day." He nods as he walks away from the counter. Jake looks up as he gets on the treadmill, and sees him walking out with two drinks in a carrier.


	50. Chapter 50

As Fitz walks out the door, he sees Jake looking at him. And then sees him wave. So he waves in return as he thinks to himself, what a dick. When he's no longer in his sight, he feels his phone vibrate. And he remembers he didn't read Liv's message. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and now sees a second message from her.

He stops for a moment as he reads them out of order, as he clicks on the last one first. He reads, "Can you please grab my go bag out of my car for me on your way back? I don't have keys to get back in if I leave the condo." He acknowledges that fact, and says, "Sure thing sexy. What's your keyless entry code?"

She smiles as she replies, "Oh you respond to the second text, but not the first. I guess you didn't like what you saw. I see how you do me. My code is my birthday." He smiles as he says, "My bad, I didn't mean to read them out of order. But, I promise to read the first one next LOL. By the way, don't you mean it's our birthday?" She giggles as she responds, "Not really. I was born in the morning and you were born just before midnight. So, I'm older by several hours. Smilie face."

He laughs as he replies, "Whatever, I'm going to put that smart ass mouth of yours to good use when I get up there." She grins as she responds, "MMM, I'm counting on it. Hence the first message I sent you." Loving her flirtations, he then checks her first message, and he almost drops his phone and the drinks, while looking at the photo.

He's now standing by the elevator, and staring at his phone as he exclaims, "God damn!" As he continues to take in the image, the elevator doors open and he looks up to see Rob and Nyemah stepping off. Seeing them right after looking at Liv's pic, he knows he has to look like the cat that swallowed the canary.

And his suspicion is confirmed when Rob says, "Fitz man, you okay?" He hopefully shakes the expression from his face as he replies, "Yeah man. Sorry. I was looking at something on my phone that threw me off that's all." Nyemah interjects, with an attempt at comedy as she says, "Sexting while walking isn't for everybody."

At first feels some paranoia at her remark until he hears Rob laughing and sees the smile on her face. So he joins in on the snicker, as he slips by them and walks onto the elevator as he replies, "Right. Well, you two take care." As he gets on, Nyemah stops the doors from closing as she asks, "Hey, are you coming over tonight?" In his head he's saying, fuck no. But out loud he manages to reply, "Actually no. I'm sorry. I have plans this evening." Rob sees the two drinks in the carrier as he replies, "Ahh I see you man. Well, you and your lady are welcome to hang with us. But if you'd rather not. We get it. Don't we babe Ne-Ne."

Nyemah is still staring at Fitz, so he sees her facial expression, unlike Rob who is still standing behind her. By her eyes she looks pissed, but responds to his question, "Yeah, we sure do." The elevator doors again try to close, breaking up their conversation and Fitz uses it to his advantage. As he says, "Hey I need to get going. You two enjoy your workout." Rob smiles as he replies, "Yeah, we will. If you change your mind the invitation is still open. Come on babe. He's got someone waiting." Begrudgingly, she finally steps out of the doorway, allowing the doors to close. But he can still feel her eyes glaring at him. He thinks to himself, if he had mace he'd probably use it if Rob wasn't there.

When the doors close he takes a breath and says, "Damn she's nuts." He shakes his head, and tries to clear his thoughts. He then remembers to press the garage button. He's suddenly glad he got the double shot smoothies, so the texture won't be affected by his delay in getting back to Liv.

He manages to get to her car and grab her back out of the trunk. And on his way to the condo, he thinks, who keeps clothes in their car? He then thinks how smart of an idea it is. Coming to the conclusion it's an idea he's going to have to steal. Only, he's certain his bag won't be as heavy as this one. He can only imagine what she has in it.

When he arrives at the door he swipes wand pad to get in, and the door unlocks. When he walks in he smells and sees something equally divine. The smell of bacon cooking hits him immediately, and when he walks into the kitchen he sees Olivia, dressed in his T-shirt, cooking breakfast. He smiles as he puts down her bag on the breakfast bar, and puts the drinks down on the counter.

She turns to face him as he walks over to her, and says, "Hi." He replies, "Damn, hi. I was going to cook with you." She shrugs her shoulders as she smartly replies, "It's cool. You left me here all alone, So post masturbation I had to find something to do." He swats her on the ass, and grabs her up into his arms, as she shrieks and giggles. He says, "What did I tell you about that smart mouth of yours." With her legs now wrapped around his waist and him having her pressed against the wall, she replies, "I think you said something about putting something in my mouth."

He achieves an instant erection and he involuntarily thrusts his hips forward. She feels his thrust and groans as she feels their fires light. He squeezes her ass and she too thrusts her hips, and he feels she's still panty-less. So her moist, slightly furry bundt cake is plush against his abdomen. She feels his bare skin against her, so she thrusts her hips forward again, they begin kissing almost forgetting about breakfast or smoothies. Until the timer for the waffle iron goes off. Their kiss breaks as he says, "I can turn it off." She stops him as she says, "No. Let's finish cooking, eat, and we can work off our calories. Besides, the smoothies will lose their strength if we don't drink them now."

He knows she's right and being logical, and as much as he hates it. He has to agree. She sees his apprehension and grabs his face with both hands as she says, "Hey, we'll have time to relax before I leave; I promise." He pouts a little, which makes her smile as he replies, "You promise?" She nods as she says, "Yes. I promise." They share another kiss, and he puts her down so they can finish cooking. Their end result is bacon, spinach, provolone, mushroom, and onion omelets, and blueberry Belgian waffles.

As they sit to eat, they're both famished and ready to destroy their plates. Upon the first bite, they're both very satisfied, per the moans being expressed. The smoothie is a huge hit for certain, it's just the right amount of acid and sweetness, and tastes great.

As they progress through their meal, enjoying the food and company. He decides to share his emotional morning encounters, as he says, "So did you know Jake has a thing for you?" She sits back in her seat as she replies, "That was random, where'd that come from?" He responds, "I saw him when I was picking up the smoothies and he asked me if I could give him your number." She shakes her head as she says, "Damn, he must have gotten the word about the break up, and decided to pounce."


	51. Chapter 51

He agrees as he nods and says, "That's apparent. I don't get guys like him." She hears the disgust in his voice as she replies, "I know. But what do you expect? He's friends with Eddie. And, birds of a feather flock together." He has to admit she's right; as he says, "That's certain. I tried to fend him off for you. But, it ended with me agreeing to give you his number if you wanted it."

She looks at him and shakes her head as she says, "Sounds like he's anxious to get first dibs since the breakup, huh?" Fitz washes down his last bite as he replies, "Extremely, and it's rather concerning." Olivia responds, "Only if you look at it from a logical stand point. He doesn't really want me; he wants what I represent, which is Eddie's ex. They had a falling out a few weeks ago, so I'm betting he's looking to get even. Or maybe even looking for a story, he's working at the Enquirer now, so it wouldn't be beneath him to try to get a story out of the deal."

He shakes his head as he says, "So either he's a scorned friend looking to get even, by dating his friend's ex. Or he's looking to use you to dig up dirt on Eddie, to advance his career. Either one is lame as hell." She agrees as she says, "Yes. It is. But, when you're immature and spiteful, you often do lame shit." He nods and grins in agreement as he says, No argument there. Can I take your plate?"

She smiles as she replies, "Yes. You can." He stands up and clears the table, she helps him as she grabs the glasses. As they walk into the kitchen to clean up, he says, "Oh, I also ran into Nyemah and Rob on the way up." She responds, "Oh damn, that had to be awkward." He nods as he says, "Yeah, to say the least. But, I survived." She smiles at him as she asks, "What happened?" He describes the scenario and she says, "Wowsers, she's plenty off the rails it seems." He agreeably replies, "That's an understatement." She then says, "That said, did you really consider spraying her with mace?" He laughs as he responds, "If I had some and we were alone, maybe. It would be that. Or I drop kick her in her throat." His reply makes both of them laugh as she says, "Fitz, stop it. You're not going to do any of that."

As their laughter settles they finish loading the dishwasher, and he says, "Seriously, I really am going to be super careful around her, like Huck suggested. I can tell she's itching at the chance to do or say something to get me to react." Olivia nods as she says, "That makes sense. Then she can get people to witness you doing or saying things to her that seem off. So when or if she decides to say something untrue about you; they'll be able to vouch for her in some way about your behavior."

He shakes his head as he says, "Damn, I sure hope this gets handled sooner rather than later." She replies, "I know. For now. Just keep declining his invites. Until we get a conclusion on this. I do feel bad for him, he seems to be oblivious to her antics." He agrees as he says, "Yeah. He is. It's weird. I feel like she was almost mad at the idea I was with somebody, when he commented on seeing me with two drinks."

As she hands him the last plate, and he closes the dishwasher, she replies, "Yeah. Because her goal is to have you. Not see you or hear about you with someone else." He counters, "But I don't want her."

She places her arms around his neck, and he places his hands on her waist as she says, "This isn't about you love. It's about her. Don't forget that important detail." He kisses her lips to stop the chatter about her, as he responds, "Well, I'm more apt to make our remaining time together about us, and not her. Is that okay?" She grins at him as she replies, "Absolutely."

They share a kiss that lights their fires immediately, and just as they're about to take advantage of the moment. His phone rings, and the ring tone stops them in their tracks. He sighs as he says, "Damn it Aunt Rose." He doesn't pull the phone from his pocket, he just lets it ring, and doesn't let her go. She smiles as she says, "You have to answer. It could be important. It's not even 10am and she's calling." He replies, "That's why there's voicemail." She responds, "Fitz, come on."

Again, he knows she's right. But he hates it. She pecks his lips as she says, :"Answer the phone, and I'll be in the bedroom." He sighs again and agrees to answer, but smacks her ass as she walks away. She smiles as she says, "I'll be waiting." He answers the phone as she walks out of sight.

"Hi Aunt Rose. Is everything okay?" The normally cheery sweet voice, is concerned as she says, "Hi Fitzy. I should be asking you that question, given how your father's visit without me ended." He takes a breath as he says, "With all due respect, I really don't want to talk about him or what happened right now Aunt Rose. I'm rather busy."

She hears the stress in her nephew's voice and agreeably replies, "Okay. Fair enough. We won't talk about the details. But, I do need to see you. It's time we had a talk to address some things."

He relents as he says, "What things?" She smiles as she says, "I don't want to discuss it over the phone. When I get back from Montreal, we will set up a meeting okay?" He nods as he replies, "Yes mam. How are you doing?"

She smiles as she responds, "I am doing well for an old gal. Still upright and breathing, so that's a plus." He counters, "Stop it Aunt Rose. You're going to outlive us all." She grins as she says, "We shall see my dear boy. Enough about me; the main question I have is how are you doing mentally?" He responds, "I'm doing well. I have had allot of time to clear my head. You don't have to worry about me. I promise." She takes his words at face value, and knows, based on what Gerry told her. He held his own. Which is just one other reason he was so angry after their meeting. And to a degree, she takes some pleasure in knowing her brother almost got his ass handed to him, by his own son. But, instead of commenting on it, she respects his wish, to not discuss the details of the meeting right now.

Instead, she focuses on a detail she knows he's fine with discussing, as she asks, "Is that because of Livy?" He grins as he replies, "Yes. It is. I see he told you she was here." She agreeably responds, "Yes. He did. But even if he hadn't. I know who you would've ended up talking to. She's your go to. A good one at that." He agrees as he says, "Yeah, she is." She then asks, "Is she still there?" He isn't sure what her response is going to be, but he says, "Yes mam. She's really been a great help to me as always. But, even more so this time."

Pleasantly, he hears her say, "Good. Well, I am going to let you go. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. And let you know I will be back in LA Wednesday. Do you think we can have dinner?" He nods as he says, "Yeah. I can do that. I can even come to you if you like. She replies, "That will be nice. It's been a while since we've spent some time alone. And it's time we make good use of it."

He knows that can only mean she's got allot to say, whether he wants to hear it or not. But in the end, he simply says, "Okay Aunt Rose. Have a safe trip back. I'll see you Wednesday." She replies, "Okay. Love you Fitzy." He smiles as he replies, Love you too."

When the call ends he sighs and smiles to himself. His Aunt Rose has always been a great asset in his life. Someone he could always count on, and the closest he's had to a mother, or his own mother. He's looking forward to catching up with her next week, to see what it is she has to tell him. But, for now, he's anxious to spend the rest of his and Liv's time alone, together.

When he enters the bedroom, he does so to the sight of her standing in front of the mirror wrapped in a towel. She sees him standing in the doorway, and says, "Hey. How'd your call go?" He walks toward her as he replies, "It went well. I wasn't ready to talk about dad yet, and she respected that. But, told me we have to meet on Wednesday to chat." She nods as she responds, "It's good she didn't force you into a conversation. But you know that will be on the list when you meet, right?" He nods as he says, "Yeah. I do. I'll be ready by then. I'm sure we will talk about that and whatever else she wants to share. She said she was supposed to come with him; which explains why he was so emotional when he showed up here. If she was with him, she would've been able to regulate the situation."

Olivia agrees, and feels for him. She takes his hand as she faces him and says, "I know it's upsetting. And I wish there was something I could say, or do. To make this whole situation go away for you." He pulls her into his arms as he says, "You're doing it. Without doing anything at all, other than being here for me. Which is doing more than you know, so thank you." She smiles at him as she replies, "You're welcome. Whatever you need." He pecks her lips as he says, "HMMM, whatever I need huh?" She smiles in response as she places her arms around his neck, and he pulls her between his thighs, as he leans against the counter. As she says, "Yes. Whatever you need."


	52. Chapter 52

They're both smiling at one another, with his lips hovering just above hers. He has her clasped in his arms, and she feels a breeze, as her towel drops to the floor. Followed by his strong hands, gripping her waist. As his hands caress her skin, he watches as her facial expression changes, right before his eyes. The way she responds to him, turns him on immediately. The lustful, and anticipating look in her eyes, and the way her body curves to his. As is he and only he can please her, motivates him to do just that, every time.

His touch is so sensual, she finds herself moaning. He then leans in and pecks her lips and their kissing deepens. Their tongues intertwine in the most seductive kissing they've experienced to date. Their fires are lit, and they both feel each other's passions rising quickly.

Abundantly desiring her, he grips her ass and squeezes it, causing her breathing to hitch, and their kiss to break, as she groans, "MMMM, You've got me so wet already." Wanting badly to feel her, he slips his hand between her thighs. And, to his delight, she's ridiculously moist. He moans in response, "Damn." She sinfully grins as she says, "That's all you. It's what your touch does to me."

Instantly recalling her remark earlier, he begins to massage her below as he whispers, "Were you this wet during your solo session in my bed this morning?" With his talented hand play working her already; she moans as she grips his bicep, saying, "Yes. And I came so hard thinking about you. MMMM fuck, that feels so good."

Her breathless admission inspires him, as his hand play intensifies. She feels her body responding to him and she's enjoying every moment of it. Her wetness, her body tension, and the overall pleasure she's experiencing is second to none. He feels her orgasm raging within her, as he whispers, "Cum for me Livy. Let me hear you cum, sweet baby." She moans, "MMMM, Oh, Oh, OOOOH. Fuck." He responds, "Damn, I feel you. Come on baby. You're right there. She groans, "Yes daddy. I'm so close. OOOh Damn. Damn. OOOOOH, Shit! MMMM!" She releases another batch of wetness, which makes him groan, "MMMM, that pussy is so sloppy." She groans as she says, "MMMM, yes daddy."

His word play and talented hand play motivate her, he feels her clit throbbing in response and he comments, "MMM, I've got that pussy so ready to blow." He's right, she's not just on pace. She's barreling toward the edge. He's working her methodically and perfectly. He's mastered her juice box, and knows how and when to make it overflow.

Ready to let it all go, she allows nature to take its course; as she slightly closes her eyes as he intensifies his finger thrusts, and instantly her walls spasm as he rams three then four fingers into her deep, while manipulating her clit. He savors her moans and groans of pleasure, and makes a note of her facial expression as her mouth hangs open, and her tongue protrudes out of her mouth a bit. She grips his arm tighter as she approaches the end of her road, as she loudly groans, "Fuck Yes. Fuck Yes. Fuck Yes. OOOOH Shit. MMMM." He feels her explosion, and immediately kisses her.

The kiss wakes her from her floating phase of release. And she takes his strong tongue deep into her mouth. When he removes his fingers from her bread basket, their kiss breaks, and he slips his fingers into her mouth. She sucks and licks his fingers clean, and since she's leaning against him. She feels his cock pulsate against her thigh. When she looks down, the size of his erection causes her wetness to double, as she instantly begins to stroke him as she moans, "MMMM Damn." He kisses her hard, as he responds, "You've got me so fucking horny." She breathlessly replies, "MMMM, show me how horny."

Instantly ready, he turns her around, and she gets into position. He then pushes her forward, and she's looking directly into the mirror. He reaches to grab a condom from the bowl on the counter, and pulls down his shorts at the same time. He's suited in minutes, and the fun continues. He sees the look in her eyes, and comments as he asks, "You like it like this huh?"

She groans as she replies, "Yes. Just like in my fantasy this morning." He steps behind her as he kisses the back of her neck and says, "When you were alone in my bed this morning, this is what you envisioned?" She nods as she pushes her ass back against him, and he begins massaging her breasts. She then leans back on him as she allows his pleasurable touch to keep her aroused, as she responds, "MMMHMMM, you fucked me so good, I couldn't stop cumming."

She hears him growl, and feels his dick spasm against her ass. Which turns her on even more. As she says, "MMMM give it to me daddy." Readily, he does as she asks as he bends her over the sink, and he rams her from behind quickly, and unapologetically.

She's the wettest yet, and the gushiness is instant. Their groans rival each other's, as well as their word play. He's smacking her ass with every thrust, and she's grunting, and moaning his name repeatedly. "MMMM is that how you like it?" She groans as she replies, "Yes. Yes. Fuck. Oh Yes. MMMMHMM."

He's working her hard and fast, putting them both on pace for release sooner than later. Through the mirror, she watches as his pecks and biceps flex, as he smacks her ass while stroking her to be dammed. His eyes are fixed on her and he too is groaning her name. She wants it all, just like before. And she knows her dirty talk is the game changer. So she continues her love speak, as she says, "MMM, Yes. Fuck it up daddy. MMMM! Make this pussy cum daddy!" He's reveling in her love speak and how good she feels. He's delivering deep penetrating blows, and she's absorbing all he has to give. He's bouncing off of her ass like a fresh tennis ball off of a racquet.

She sounds and feels so good, he feels like just her love speak could make him cum. He's feeling his own arousal coming closer to the forefront, along with hers as he replies, "AHHH, Fuck. MMMM. So damn good." She knows he's as close as she is, and she wants him to cum with her. So, she decides to work her magic.

Feeling his pulsations speed up, she begins squeezing him internally. Within seconds he yells, "Fuck. Fuck. AHHHH. You're gonna make me cum. Fuck." She groans, "Yes daddy. Yes. I want you to cum. Cum with me daddy." He didn't want to release yet. But, here he is. And he decides to give in to her wish. He reaches around her waist and begins to work her clit with his fingers, while hitting her harder and faster from the back, and slapping her ass for good measure. The addition of the clit manipulation, sends her on a thrusting tangent. And she quickly finds herself closer than ever to the end.

He knows he's hit her spot, her love sounds are more aggressive, and he feels her body tension is on tilt. His too is on pace to erupt, and he wants to hear her. As if she could read his mind she says, "Oh, Oh Fuuck. Oh Baby. Oh Yes. Yes daddy. That's the spot daddy. That's it. Oh Yeah. Oh Fuck Yeah!" He feels her eruption brewing as he catches on to her pace and their thrusts synchronize within minutes. Causing them both to reach the summit together, yelling and swearing along the way. He pounds her through his release, as he continues to grip her. And she moans and groans his name as she feels him finish violently inside her.

."


	53. Chapter 53

Minutes later she remains slumped over the sink, with him atop her, and inside her. He rubs her back and kisses the back of her neck. She smiles as she turns her head toward him, and he pecks her lips over her shoulder. He then hugs her from behind and they stand up together.

She turns to face him, and he pulls her into his arms. They kiss sweetly and sensually for several minutes. When their kissing ends, she says, "I have to shower again." He replies, "My bad. Was it better than your solo session?" She grins as she says, "Uh, hell yeah. Thank you." He pecks her lips as he says, "Glad to hear it. And, you're welcome." They chuckle as he turns on the double headed showers and they shower together. But, not without some playfulness in between.

When they get out of the shower and dress; they decide to finish watching Tommy. When Olivia walks out of the bathroom, he's sitting on the couch and when he looks up at her. He says, "Wow, that's a really pretty color on you." She smiles as she says, "Thank you." She agrees, she loves this lavender sundress. It plays nicely off of her skin tone.

When she sits down, he says, "You didn't even have to iron it. Nice." She grins as she says, "Correct, it's wash and go. Which is perfect for the go bag." He shakes his head as he says, "I gotcha. I'm going to borrow that idea by the way of keeping a bag in the car. It's pretty neat."

She responds, Yeah. It super convenient." He agrees. They settle in to finish watching the episode. And when it ends, they're still cuddling. He's laying behind her, as they spoon. He kisses on her neck as he says, "Your hair smells so good. It smells like coconut." She smiles as she says, "Thank you. It's my hair serum. It's called coconut glaze." He sniffs it again a she replies, "You're welcome. Damn, you smell edible." She smiles as she replies, "Well, I guess by now we know, I kind of am."

He licks her neck as he says, "MMM, yeah we do." She pushes back against him, and he slips his hand between her thighs, as he says, "Look at you. Trying to get something started, again." She smiles as she says, "Uhm, you licked me sir." He kisses her neck, as he replies, "Yeah. Because you smell delicious. So, whose fault is that?" She laughs at him as she says, "I'm done with you." She tries to get up, but he pulls her back down. They laugh and play for a few minutes, and as their laughter settles she says, "You know I have to go."

He sighs as he responds, "I know. But I don't want you to." She repositions, so she can look into his eyes as she says, "We'll be together again in a few hours." He responds, "Yes. But not like this. Or else there'll be a whole other conversation being had." They smile, but she sees he's only partially playing.

He sees her expression shift, and he says, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be a downer. It's fine." She looks at him as she replies, "Fitz, don't do that." He responds, "Don't do what?" She says, "Act like you're not serious about how you feel, just to make it easy for me. If it's bothering you, it's okay to tell me."

He hates that she knows him so well, but what can he say? She's right. He takes a breath as he says, "I don't want you to feel like I'm pushing you Liv." She nods as she replies, "I respect that. But I don't want you downplaying your feelings to suit me either. That doesn't help either one of us."

Her remark makes him think about Drew's comment to him the other day. He said, it's never good to suppress how you feel about someone, to make them feel comfortable. Your comfort is just as important as theirs.

Going with that ideal, and seeing she's on board with it. He asks, "Okay. So what's the compromise here?" She responds, "Hell, I didn't say I had the answer. I just said, I wanted us to be honest with each other."

He smiles at her as he replies, "You're a goofball." She shrugs her shoulders as she says, "Yeah. But a sexy goofball." They both laugh at her remark and share a kiss. He then sits up, and she whines because he moved.

He shakes his head at her as he says, "You're spoiled." She nods as she replies, "Yep. So get use to it." Again they laugh, and he pulls her closer, as he says, Get in my lap." She obliges, and he holds her as he says, "I want us both to be comfortable here Liv. And I think that can happen. But, we have to put together a plan. Because I don't know how much longer I can act like we're not together in some capacity.

She understands his point; she touches his face as she replies, "I know. I guess it's hard to know what to say to others. When we haven't exactly worked out what we are to each other yet."

He agrees with her as he says, "True. Does that bother you?" She responds, "No, it doesn't. I think that's probably because of our previous conversation. And the fact that it's not like we've been at this very long."

He again agrees as he says, "You're right. It's still all kinds of new to a degree. So there's allot to learn." She hears his response and it triggers a thought. As she asks, "Do you need more time to figure out what you want to do?" He pauses, and she tries to let him off the hook. As she says, "It's fine if you do. I'm just asking."

He smiles at her as he says, "Now who's downplaying their feelings, to prevent upsetting someone else?" She sighs as she smiles and says, "Okay. Busted." They share a laugh, and he says, "I think it all starts with us. We need to clarify our feelings between us, before we can talk to others about it."

She nods as she says, "Okay. That makes sense to me. So who am I to you?" He smiles as he replies, "Oh, so I have to answer the question first?" She laughs as she says, "It's not an interrogation Fitz."

He grins as he replies, "Why don't I believe that's completely true?" She smiles as she responds, "You're stalling." He agrees as he says, "Okay. You got me." There's a pause, and she says, "If you're seriously not ready for this conversation, we can hold off. It's no big deal." He gives her a knowing look as he responds, "Now who's stalling?"

They share a smile, and he pecks her lips sweetly. He knows it's now or never. He basically set it up for them to talk about this; so he has to take it all the way, no turning back. Before losing the nerve. As he sits back from their kiss he says, "Look, I don't want to scare you. But, I can confidently say I don't want to date anybody, but you. I know you said you weren't ready for a relationship. And I get that. But somehow, between us. It feels different. Am I wrong?"

She looks into his eyes and loses herself, as she strokes his face and says, "No. You're not wrong. I did say I wasn't ready for a relationship. But, if there was anybody I'd be willing to try with. It would be you." He smiles at her as he says, "You sure?" She nods as she replies, "Yes. I'm sure. I'm being honest. I feel like we have to give us a shot to see if this magnetic pull, I feel between us is real."


	54. Chapter 54

Feeling the same way, he smiles as he replies, "In all the years I've known you. I've never felt closer to you than I have this past week. I can truly see a future for us Liv. A real future, with happiness and a life together. And I agree; I think we owe it to ourselves to see if it can happen for us."

His words settle on her and she ponders them, as she says, "So it's settled. We're exclusively dating. He nods as he says, "Yeah. Sounds good to me." She nods as she says, "Yes. Me too. But, the trick now is how do we navigate this situation? I don't want to cause problems for us as a group, because we're dating." He understands her point, but says, "Liv, I don't think the group will have an issue with us dating, as much as one person will make it appear to be an issue."

She sighs as she says, "Point taken. I'm not sure how do address her though. I don't want to battle with her. And I know if given the chance, she's going to be a serious petty patty whenever possible." He has to agree with her; the pettiness will be at an all-time high. He thinks for a moment and says, "How about we sit down and talk to her together?"

She nods as she says, "That could work. There's safety in numbers." He responds. "Right. Plus, maybe if she sees we're together on this, it will lessen her fake outrage." She smiles as she says, "Fake outrage? Damn, that's a good one. There's sure to be a healthy serving of that." He nods as he replies, "I'm just calling it how I see it. From where I'm sitting; I can see her milking this for all it's worth. Especially since her father knows about us parting ways. And will likely connect that fact, to us hooking up."

She agrees with his thought, but his response throws her, as she asks, "When did her father find out about you two?" He responds, "I found out yesterday, talking to my dad. Her father called him and told him she was dating someone else." Olivia says, "Uhm, that's a fine detail you neglected to share." He responds, "Sorry. I had so much on my mind, I must have forgotten to mention it." She forgives him, given what transpired. But says, "I wonder how he found out. I'm confident she didn't tell him." He shrugs his shoulders as he says, "That's for sure. I didn't think to ask the details. But I'd guess he figured it out from her credit card history."

She agrees as she replies, "You can find out allot about what's going on in a person's life by viewing their spending habits." He nods as he says, "Yes you can. And with her mother not being a fan of how he spoils her so much. I can bet she's the one who did the math."

She responds, "I can see that. Her father would do anything for her. But her mother is simply not having it." He replies, "Exactly, but that's good. Because if she didn't stop him. There's no telling how much more Mel would've gotten away with so far. Or been given."

She agrees as she says, "I honestly don't know if Mellie could be more spoiled than she is, but I guess anything is possible." He replies, "Trust me. It could be worse." She concedes to him as she asks, "Do you think she knows her father has found out about you two?"

He replies, "I'm not sure. But if she doesn't know. I'm not telling her. That's between her and her parents." She responds, "Agreed. It's interesting. She's been rather quiet lately. Not chatting much about her day, and coming in later than normal." He replies, "Knowing her as I do; that normally means she's hiding something. You know she's never been accused of being bashful or too private."

She has to agree with him. As she says, "It's eerie how I didn't think of how different she's been till now. I should've noticed sooner." He supportively says, "You've got a life too Liv. It's not your job to keep up with her. If she wants to share what she's going through, she'll talk." She sighs as she says, "I know. Pushing her will make it much worse. He responds, "Yes it will."

Their conversation is interrupted as his alarm goes off on his phone. He reaches for it, and turns it off. She looks at her watch and says, "Damn, it's almost noon." He sighs as he says, "Yeah. The day is flying by." She responds, "It always does when you're having fun." They share a kiss, and he says, "What time did you want us to show up?" She stands up as she replies, "The usual is good. But I will check in with them and if something changes I will let you know."

After he stands up he says, "Okay. Did you get your stuff out of the bathroom?" She responds, "Yes sir I did. Thanks for reminding me." He replies, "You're welcome." They again share a few more kisses, before they stand up and he prepares to walk her out.

As they walk toward the door, he grabs her bag for her. And she grabs her purse. He meets her at the door and he proceeds to walk her to her car. As they walk, he takes her hand. She smiles at him as she teases, "So this is who we've become? The hand holding couple." He chuckles as he replies, "I guess so since you haven't dropped my hand yet." She nods as she responds, "Touché."

As they make their way to the parking garage, he says, "So, when do you want to talk to Mel?" She takes a breath as she replies, "The sooner the better. But it's a hectic work week for her this week, due to her photo project she's working on. Oh, how about Friday? You can come over and we can talk to her when she gets home." They arrive at her car and he nods as he says, "Sounds like a plan I can get behind." She uses her remote to pop her trunk, and he puts the bag in it, and closes it. As he walks toward her, while she stands on the driver's side waiting for him. When he approaches her she teasingly responds, "MMMMHMM, I can confirm you do great work from behind."

They both grin as he replies, "It's nice to be appreciated for hard work." She puts her arms around his neck, as he slips his arms around her waist, gripping her ass, as he pulls her close so she can feel his bulge. She groans as she responds, "MMMM, It's surely nice to benefit from that hard work." Their flirtatious moment opens to a deep and sultry kissing session that stops just short of them being on the cusp of breaking laws of indecent exposure.

When the kissing ends, he says, "If you don't go now." She finishes his thought as she replies, "I won't leave." He pecks her lips once more, as he says, "Well, excuse me while I go take a cold shower." She laughs as she replies, "Yes. And I put the air on full blast from the floor." Agreeing they're both overheating from their kissing session. He allows her to get in the car, and he closes the door behind her. As he says, "Text me and let me know you made it home." She replies, "I will. Bye." He pecks her lips once more as he says, "Bye."


	55. Chapter 55

Olivia pulls out of her parking spot, and he watches her as she drives off. She waves as she drives away and he waves in response. As he heads back inside, he's smiling like he just hit the lottery. Today is surely a good day, he thinks to himself. And its on pace to be an even better night.

As Olivia heads home she calls her mother's cell number. The pleasant voice answers, "Hello there Livy bear." She replies, "Hi mom. How are you?" She responds, "I'm well. That must have been some work out session this morning, since you're just calling us back." Laughing in her head, she's thinking; mama you have no idea. But she replies, "Yes. It was a rigorous work out; I'm beat. But I have to get home and get changed. The girls and I are inviting friends over tonight."

Olivia doesn't realize it till now, but her father has joined the discussion. "Well I for one am glad to hear you in such great spirits Buttercup." She grins as she replies, "Hi daddy! Thank you. I'm feeling great. You and mom don't have to worry about me."

He responds, "See Max, I told you she was fine. She's got this." Olivia smiles at her father's response, as she hears her mother say, Frank you said no such thing; you were just as concerned as I was before she called. Who are you fooling?" Olivia chuckles at their bickering as she says, "Okay. To your neutral corners you two. Neither one of you need to worry; I mean it. I'm doing very well. Loving and living life."

Her mother responds, "I told you love. Worrying about you comes with the territory. You'll understand better when you're a parent." She nods as she says, "Yes mam. I know. But I am fine; I promise. The meeting with Cy went great. I signed the document after the revisions. And, I got to preview the press release about our break up that ran today." Her father replies, "I'm sure Cy has you covered in regard to the particulars baby girl. But you know your mother and I just want to be sure you're taking this all in, and taking your time to process it all. With him moving forward with his campaign; he's going to be in the press allot. And the media will be swirling. Waiting to trip you up in some way."

She understands where he's coming from and is sure to let him know, she too thought about that very thing as she says, "Daddy, I understand your concern. But, I can handle the media. Cy saw to it to file a cease and desist letter with all of the media outlets before the press release ran." Her mother responds, "That was quite brilliant. Now they're not even allowed to speak to you about him." Frank replies, "Well damn, that was quick thinking indeed. Very smart baby girl. Did you offer that suggestion?"

She grins as she says, "Yes dad. I knew it was going to be the best way to go with our break up being so close to the gala." Max replies, "Our baby is so smart Frank. We're so proud of you Livy bear." She replies, "Thanks mom. In this world you've got to stay a step or two ahead of the game. Otherwise you'll regret it very quickly."

Frank says, "Yeah. That's another reason I am glad you're not on the political circuit any more my sweet. Those people have no soul." Max responds, "You can't condemn them all Frank."

Olivia chimes in, "He's not wrong mom. There's so much corruption and back stabbing going on. You really don't know who to trust. In some cases you're not even sure your own spouse can be trusted. He or she could be playing you and using you as a stepping stone for their next relationship." Frank says, "See, it's not me being paranoid Max. Livy knows firsthand how low down they can be. Which is why I thank God she's done with those folks."

Max concedes, "Yes. I agree. That's no world for her, or anybody with any level of integrity. Because it wouldn't be long before you found yourself cow towing to their way of doing things." Olivia says, "Exactly mom. I told you. I found myself accepting things I knew were fundamentally wrong; and knew I had to walk away before it was too late. I'm simply not built for that life. And I'm good with that." Frank supportively replies, "Well said Livy. Well said indeed. So other than hanging out with the girls today. What else is on the agenda?"

She takes a breath as she responds, "Just running some errands and cleaning up the house before company arrives. What about you two?" Max responds, "Your father and I are going to go bowling with the Thompsons." Olivia says, "That'll be nice. You haven't hung out with them in a while." Frank replies, "Yeah it will be good to hang out with them and catch up. Before we hit the road for our cross country trip."

Olivia agrees as she asks, "So everything still a go for the RV trip, seeing all of the stadiums?" Max replies, "Of course. Your aunt and uncle are ecstatic. I've been a shopping fool getting everything together." Olivia smiles as she replies, "Daddy you're actually on board with mom's shopping? That's a first." He grins as he says, "At my age, I know I don't want to do it. And I have to admit it's for good reason this time." Max chuckles as she replies, "Therein lies the real reason he's on board; he doesn't want to do it himself." They all laugh as he responds, "That, and the fact that whether I want you to or not you're going to do it." They all laugh in agreement, knowing he's speaking the truth.

She continues her conversation with her parents as she drives along; her mother asks, "How are you and the girls doing Liv? You all staying safe?" She responds, "Yes mam." Frank adds, "You just can't trust everybody Liv. These days folks will dupe you, and you end up injured or dead." She replies, "I know dad. That's why we are very careful. So try not to stress about us. We have a top of the line security system and a good buddy system too. We always let each other know where we are going to be. And who we're with." Max responds, "Sounds good baby girl. We only worry because we love you, you know that right?"

She nods as she says, "Yes mam. I do. And I love you both too. I appreciate your concern." Frank replies, "That will never stop you know that buttercup." She smiles as she responds, "Yes dad. I know." Their conversation is interrupted as her mother says, "Hey baby girl. It's your aunt Linda calling. So we will let you go okay." She nods as she replies, "Okay Love you both. Have fun tonight." They both say, "Love you. You too."

As their call ends she smiles, she loves her parents dearly. And unlike some people she actually enjoys talking to them. They truly make her day, she hopes she'll be lucky enough to have what they have when she marries. As she continues her trek home; her thoughts are halted by a series of text messages coming in as she's driving.

By the monitor in her car, all she knows is that the messages are from Abby. Luckily she's pulling into the condo development. As she makes it through the gate, and to the cul-de-sac she lives in. She sees Abby outside coming from the mailbox.


	56. Chapter 56

When she gets out of the car they meet on the side walk, as Abby approaches her saying, "There you are girl. It took you long enough to get here. But I must admit, you're looking cuter than ever diva; you're working that dress." Olivia grins as she replies, "Thanks diva. You're mighty pretty in pink today too."

Appreciating the compliment; but then back to her previous emotion of irritation and frustration she responds, "Thanks mama. But why didn't you respond to my text messages?" She notices a shift in her demeanor, as she replies, "Uhm, I was driving Abs, and talking to my parents when you were texting me." Abby takes a breath as she responds. "Oh. My bad. Is everything okay?"

She replies, "Yeah. They just wanted to check in with me after my meeting with Cy yesterday. We're all good." She exclaims, "Damn, I'm sorry Liv. I forgot to ask about that." Olivia smiles as she replies, "It's cool Abs. No worries. As I said, all is well. I signed the papers and I'm free as a bird. Now tell me what's got your panties in a bunch." She sighs as she says, "Girl, I've been texting you about your girl Mel. She's lost her mind." Olivia is intrigued as she asks, "What happened?"

Abby quips, "Hell, what didn't happen?" Olivia can see this is going to be a long story, so she says, "Well damn, let's go inside so I can get the run down." Abby halts her as she replies, "She's inside and pissed off. Last I checked she was in her room."

Olivia thinks to herself, this must be a hell of a story. "They walk up to the door, and when they get inside; the common area is clear. And Abby says, "Let's go to my room." Olivia agrees and follows her downstairs to get the skinny on the situation.

When they get downstairs, "Abby closes the door and Olivia sits down on the couch. When Abby sits too; she opens up like a book as she says, "Okay. First let me say, part of what's going on started last night before we went out. Remember I told you she was talking to Nick, right?" Olivia nods as she says, "Right."

Abby replies, "After we hung up, I went to see how she was progressing with getting ready. And she was arguing with him on the phone. Something about he wanted her to come over, instead of going out. But she wanted to hang out." Olivia responds, "They've only known each other for what, a week or so? And he's acting like that." Abby rolls her eyes as she says, "Honey I said the same thing. Like damn, has he even got the cookie yet; or is he just trying to get it?" Olivia nods as she responds, "Exactly."

Abby continues, "Anyway, she seemed bothered by him being mad. So at first she was going to give in to him. Which annoyed me because like you said, she barely knows this guy. Hell we didn't even know they were a thing because she's been all cloak and dagger about them hooking up. So admittedly, I lost patience with her and told her she needed to make a choice, but I was leaving in an hour."

Olivia shakes her head with a smile as she says, "Damn that was harsh Abs." Abby shrugs her shoulders as she replies, "Liv you know I can't stand wishy washy shit like that. I wasn't the one pumped to go at first. She came home revving me up, saying whether you showed or not we were going. Then dude calls her and she's all reluctant to go. Fuck that. I'd already picked out my make-up and outfit, plus showered and started my hair. I was going out regardless."

Olivia nods as she responds, "I feel you. And because of our rule of never going clubbing alone; she had to go with you. Which meant disappointing Nick." Abby says, "Yup. So of course she went with me, but had a nice, nasty attitude that I gave zero fucks about. And she got better as the night wore on, as you could see from the pic I sent you."

Olivia nods in agreement as she says, "Okay. So she was good last night. What in the hell happened today?" Abby continues, "I'm getting there, stay with me." Olivia responds, "Sorry, continue." Abby replies, "You're good. It's allot, I know. So this morning when she was at Nick's. She went to order breakfast, and her card was declined. And she called me yelling about how I let her buy drinks for so many people last night that I allowed her to burn up so much money, there's a fraud alert on her card." I politely hung the fuck up on her ass, because one. I'm not her man, and two it was too damn early for that shit."

Olivia cracks up as she says, "Oh wow." Abby tilts her head as she says, "Yeah. I had a headache the size of Texas when I woke up. And hearing her bullshit wasn't even remotely an option." Olivia asks, "What happened next?" Abby responds, "I got up and made me a hangover cure, and she came home not long ago to finish our talk. Since I didn't answer the phone when she kept calling back." Olivia's eyes widens as she says, "Oh God." Abby grins as she replies, "It wasn't as bad as it could've been. Because I was awake and feeling better. But, it got nasty. Because I told her about herself. She's not going to hold me accountable for her spending. She's grown as hell, and her wallet isn't my responsibility. She needs to step up and be fucking accountable." Olivia replies, "I'm sure that message was received about as well as could be expected." Abby says, "Yeah, and then some. But what really chaps my ass, is the fact that it all turned out to be all for not. Because her card was blocked by her parents, not for fraud."

Olivia's mouth opens as she asks, "So this was a result of her parents?" Abby nods as she responds, "Yep. Her parent's suspended her credit card without telling her; because some previous charges caught their eye, so they put a monitor on her spending. Which triggered the block this morning." Olivia almost falls over, having had this conversation about an hour ago. But she says, "Wow. What exactly did she buy that caught their eye?"

Abby replies, "From the receipts I found in the dryer, when I was moving her clothes to the basket. It looks like expensive meals for two at Pearl, Cool Hand Luke's, and Murphy's."

Olivia inquires as she replies, "Seriously? Who has she been going there with?" Abby says, "I'll give you one guess. Because you know we're the only people she really hangs out with most of the time. And those places are not exactly for nonromantic dates." She agrees as she responds, "You think she's been there with Nick?"

Abby responds, "Girl, who else? We both know his salary doesn't cover meals at either of those places. And Mel is that chick who is not afraid to stunt. You know she loves spending money to impress people." Olivia has to admit she's right; that's how Mel's behavior.

Curious about where things stand now that the secret is out; she asks, "So what's Mellie saying now?" Abby replies, "She's pissed off. They've demanded to meet Nick; and told her if she doesn't produce him when they come up for parent's weekend. There'll be more consequences to deal with." Olivia shakes her head as she says, "Damn. I'm surprised her father is playing hard ball like this. This isn't like him."


	57. Chapter 57

Abby responds, "I think that's why she's so angry. It's her mother leading the charge and her father is just going along with it. You know her mother sees her ish from a mile away. But her father doesn't know his ass from a hole in the ground when it comes to Mel." Olivia chuckles at her remark, because it's funny and so true.

Wondering what position Mellie took to resolve the matter. She asks, "So did she agree to their terms to get her card reactivated?" She nods as she says, "Yes. Of course. What choice does she have? Which again, I think is another reason she's ticked off. When she hung up with them she kept talking about how they're trying to control her and how unfair they're being. But I don't get why she's so mad. She's living on their dime Liv; and she's keeping shit from them as if she doesn't have to tell them what's up. That's insane. Not to mention she's yet to apologize for coming at me crazy, when it's apparent this had nothing to do with me, and it was her behavior that caused it well before last night."

Olivia has to agree as she says, "Yeah. I see what you mean. I'm sure she'll come around Abs. Just give her a moment." Abby sighs as she replies, "I honestly don't care if she apologizes or not Liv. It's just par for the course with her. She loves to blame other people for her shit. So even if she does apologize, I feel like its only till next time; you know?"

She takes in her friend's feelings and says, "I get you Abs. I know Mel can be hard to take. She often goes off without thinking and that can be exhausting to be around. But I assure you, she doesn't mean any harm. She simply doesn't know any other way to be." Abby hears her but says, "Then when is she going to start to learn a different way Liv? Because the world isn't going to be so kind to her ass. If I weren't a decent person; I could've physically beat her ass this morning. Instead of only maiming her verbally, causing her to retreat to her room to rethink that fake courage she thought she had." Olivia chimes in, "Abs, you didn't say it almost got physical between you two?"

She responds, "Liv, it came damn close. That's what I'm trying to tell you. At some point she's going to have to grow up and learn how to talk to people. Before someone not so kind lays hands on her to teach her reckless mouth a lesson."

Olivia takes a breath and agrees, there needs to be a change in her behavior. But, that's not something either of them can control. So she says, "I don't disagree with you Abby. You're right. Mel needs to learn how to communicate better. But at the same time; we can't expect her to be anybody but who she is. She's not changing overnight." Abby quips, "At this point she's not changing at all. So what's the answer?"

Olivia sighs as she says, "We talk to her. And let her know the deal. We can't continue to allow her to play victim, while victimizing others. Something has to give. Before as you said, somebody teaches her a lesson she can't afford to learn." Abby shakes her head as she says, "I guess we can. If you think we can get through to her, so be it. But I'm done making it easy for her Liv. No more kid gloves. She's going to get all of my mouth, no filter going forward if she continues this bullshit."

She nods as she says, "Understood Abs. Thanks for not killing her." Abby cracks a smile as she replies, "Don't thank me yet. That's not exactly off the table. Since we're apparently having a full on cookout tonight, instead of game night."

Olivia responds, "Say what? When did that change?" Abby replies, "Oh that's a part of her drunken behavior. She put together a group chat and invited 50 people for a cook out, after she got jealous of people talking about the parties Lisa and Laylah use to throw." Olivia shakes her head as she responds, "Oh my God. Are you serious?" Abby says, "As serious as a fucking heart attack." Olivia takes a breath as she says, "She's killing me here. All of this in 24hours of me being gone." Abby jokes, "See what happens when you leave us alone." They laugh together as the tension greatly settles.

The silence breaks when Abby says, "This all could've been prevented Liv. If she'd only opened her mouth to tell her parents what's going on in her life." Olivia nods as she replies, "I agree. She's making life so difficult. She could've at least let them know what was going on with her and Fitz. Stalking her credit card history is no way to find out about your daughter's activities. Abby nods as she says, "Amen, especially when it involves expensive meal and lingerie purchases, and hotel visits on your dime."

Olivia is in awe as she replies, "Oh no. Wait, hotel visits. Why the hell is she charging hotel rooms?" Abby responds, "He has roommates, so she gets rooms so they can be alone." Olivia says, "She's only known him a week and a half, how many rooms has she paid for? And why didn't she tell us she was even dating him?" Not to mention the fact she's more than welcome to bring him here."

Abby sees now Olivia is on her same page and feeling her unrest, as she replies, "Thank you. She got pissed at me when I asked the very same questions. Something isn't right with this Liv. She's sneaking around like it's some secret and I don't get it."

Olivia agrees with her wholeheartedly, something about this smells to high heaven. As they sit together in silence once again; Olivia is trying to wrap her head around what's going on. And she tries to give her friend the benefit of the doubt by thinking maybe the change in plan tonight, is how she is going to introduce Nick to the group. So she asks, "Did she change game night to something less intimate because she invited Nick?" Abby shakes her head as she replies, "Nope. I asked her about inviting him and she said he had to work." Olivia says, "That may be true. But this is crazy. Why is she purposely hiding him from us?"

Abby replies, "That's the million dollar question. I honestly think it's all in relation to Fitz." Olivia pauses and then joins her thinking as she says, "Because of how she met Nick." Abby replies, "You got it. She knows that if she brings him around us, and the group. There are going to be questions. Questions she doesn't want to answer by herself, let alone when Nick's sitting there." Olivia shakes her head as she says, "Yeah. That's going to be awkward as hell for sure. But it's her own damn fault. Just face the music and get over it. I'm sure Fitz won't care. He's way over her at this point."

Abby hears her and picks up on her strong tone behind her statement. So she inquires, "How do you know Fitz is over her? Did he tell you he's seeing someone?" In her head she's screaming, damn it. Don't tell on yourself now girl. But she manages to keep calm, as she says, "Actually yes. He is seeing someone. And according to him she's something special."

Abby smiles as she responds, "Well damn, that's news. Good for him." Olivia nods as she says, "I agree. He deserves to be happy. And in regards to Mel. At this point why be ashamed? What's done is done. She can't hide him forever. And now that her parents knows he exists. She's royally screwed." Olivia now understands Mellie's anger better. She's pissed because her parents finding out about Nick; forces her hand with the group meeting Nick and asking questions about him, way faster than she ever anticipated. Olivia says, "She must feel like the walls are closing in around her." Abby replies, "Yup. Which is why she's panicking and you know what happens when she panics." Olivia sighs as she says, "She becomes super bitchy."


	58. Chapter 58

Abby responds, "Yes. Which is why I had to get away from her before I slapped her." Olivia takes a breath as she says, "And again. I am grateful that didn't happen. Where is she right now?" Abby says, "She's in her room thinking about her life choices I hope. Because hooking up with a gold digger isn't the wisest move."

Olivia responds, "Come on Abs. We can't judge him like that. We don't know him." Abby replies, "And whose fault is that exactly?" She wants to again give the benefit of the doubt; but she can't front. She has a valid point.

Abby continues, "All we can do is call it like we see it Liv. I'm betting her parents feel the same way. That's why they shut down her cards. And I don't blame them. Even if he's not a gold digger; this is way too much too fast. She's funding excursions for him around town, and nobody knows him from a can of paint. You know what that looks like."

Again she's on point, as Olivia says, "Right. I'm sure her parents are pretty ticked off at this point and are of the same mindset of him using her. But, I need to talk to her before I can weigh in, and if at all possible, meet him." Abby scoffs, "Well, good luck with both of those endeavors. I am going to stay away from this mess for a minute. I need to decompress." She sees her get up and asks, "Where are you going?" She replies, "To the gym. I need to work out this anger, so I don't catch an assault case."

Olivia nods as she replies, "Good deal. I'm going to go up and chat with Mel. Hopefully I can help calm things down a bit more, and get to the bottom of this." Abby responds, "Okay. I'll be back in an hour or so. I hate to leave you like this Liv." Olivia smiles as she says, "No worries hon. I got it. You've been dealing with it all day. I'll take it the rest of the way."

Abby nods as she says, "Thanks." Olivia replies, "You're welcome. And don't think this lets you off the hook from telling me about your night with Kevin." Abby smiles as she responds, "Okay. You have to share the details of your night too woman." Olivia agrees as she says, "It's a deal. We'll talk later." She agrees, and Olivia heads upstairs to talk to Mel. While Abby gets dressed to go to the gym.

When Olivia makes it up the stairs, she pulls her phone out of her pocket. She sees a message from Fitz and remembers she forgot to let him know she made it home. She clicks the message and sees, "Hey, call me when you get a minute. I just hung up with Mellie."

She replies, "Okay. I am headed in to talk to her now. Call you as soon as I can." He responds, "Okay. Let me know if you need me to come over earlier." She smiles as she says, "Thanks I appreciate it. I'll touch base soon." He replies, "Okay. Cool."

As Olivia finds herself standing in front of Mellie's door. She also hears the front door open and close. Seeing that Abby is now gone, she knocks on the door; but there's no answer. She knocks again, and says, "Mel. It's me Liv." But still no answer. She tries to open the door; but it feels locked. Feeling like she needs to bet into the room, she says, "Whether you want me to or not; I'm coming in Mel." Still no answer, so she pulls a hair pin out of her updo, and she jimmies the lock. When she opens the door, she's gets quite the surprise. Something she certainly didn't expect.

_**Thank you for reading my fan fiction tale. Well, quite a bit to unpack here for sure. I cannot wait to hear you all weigh in. Do you think Mellie's parents were justified in suspending her cards? What do you think Olivia found in Mellie's room? And how do you think they'll be able to carry forward with the blow out between Mellie and Abby that took place? At least Fitz and Liv are that much closer to being a public couple. Or are they? All this and more in the next installment of Between Friends. **_


End file.
